The Forever Dance
by weezer42
Summary: PW Wendy knows she must grow up, but she craves one last adventure before the window is shut forever.
1. If Wishes Were Horses

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Weezer42(aka formerly Squeezynz)  
  
Chapter: One - if wishes were horses.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Rating: PG13 (shameless fluff).....set initially a few months after the movie, but moving on to a couple of years after fairly quickly. Wendy accepts that she has to grow up, but she craves one last adventure, and Peter is more than happy to oblige.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"And with a kiss, the Princess opened her eyes and beheld the Prince for the first time. With a glad cry, she leapt from the bed and threw herself on his chest. At that very moment the door was flung wide and the ogre, King Holrick swept into the room, brandishing his axe and roaring. In one move the Prince pushed the Princess behind him and faced the enraged ogre. They fought a pitched battle back and forth across the room, the Prince hard pressed to keep the mad King at bay, until eventually he managed to get in a lunge that cleaved the ogre Kings wicked heart in two."  
  
Wendy's audience gave the appropriate oohing and ahing noises as their story teller swept her arm in a wide arc before pretending to plunge her invisible blade into the hapless villains vitals.  
  
"With the ogre dead, the Prince pulled the Princess to her feet and ran out of the castle, to where his trusty friend waited with the horses. As they thundered away, the castle started to collapse behind them, returning to the dust it had been before."  
  
Wendy paused, her lips pulled into a smile as she stared back at her enraptured audience of small, and some not so small boys.  
  
"After battling their way once more through the forest of Doom and the swamps of Slime, the Prince and his Princess arrived back at his kingdom......where they married and lived happily ever after."  
  
The nursery erupted into a mass of young bodies clapping and shouting as Wendy rose and took a small bow. One figure rose and started towards the window.  
  
"Are you going so soon Peter?" Wendy called, her hand starting to lift before she stifled the gesture, unsure still of his reaction. The boy thus address paused and turned back to her.  
  
"That was the end of the story, wasn't it?"  
  
"Well......yes.....but I thought...." Wendy felt the heat of a blush stain her cheeks, ducking her head to hide it from Peter's all too knowing gaze.  
  
"Then I have to leave......you know the rules,"  
  
Around them the former Lost Boys and Wendy's brothers surged and ebbed like a tide as they scrabbled to get into night-shirts and slippers before leaving the nursery to cram into the small bathroom, leaving Wendy and Peter alone.  
  
"I know that the rules were made up by you......but I don't understand why?"  
  
Peter stepped closer, his lips twisting in a half smile, his eyes dancing.  
  
"And I don't understand why you always ask the same question. I came back, didn't I? I didn't forget you, did I?" Peter came within a foots-length of where Wendy was standing, his grubby feet coming into her field of vision, limited by her downcast eyes.  
  
"No, you didn't forget......I just wish.......I just wish you'd stay and keep me company after the boys go to bed. Now I'm not in the nursery anymore, it gets lonely...and I thought......maybe."  
  
Peter folded his arms over his chest, his mocking smile still in place.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Wendy's eyes flicked up to meet Peter's, hers wide with surprise.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"I'll keep you company.....for a little while. I'll wait for you in your room, otherwise the boys will see me still here and expect another story." Grinning, Peter lifted off the ground and twisted in the air, swooping out of the window and out of sight.  
  
Smiling to herself, Wendy gathered up the scattered toys and straightened a couple of the beds crammed together in the large room. With eight boys now in the nursery, there wasn't room for Wendy even if she wanted to stay, which she didn't. Despite the loneliness of her room, she also revelled in the quiet, able to shut the door on her rowdy family for a few brief moments. As she moved to close the window, the door opened and her brothers, natural and foster, piled into the room like a rollicking bundle of over-excited puppies.  
  
"Has Peter gone?"-"Give us another story?"-"Do we have to go to bed?"  
  
Before Wendy could voice her answers to the age old questions, her mother appeared looking as lovely and calm as only she could, marshalling the many small boys into their respective beds, stilling their active bodies and quelling their shrill voices of protest, allowing Wendy to slip out the door and along to her own room.  
  
With her hand on the door knob she paused, her shoulders relaxing as she let go the slight tension that storytelling always left her with. Faintly, she could hear the sound of pipes trilling a simple melody, both familiar and hauntingly strange as she pushed the door open.  
  
Peter was sitting crosslegged on her bed, the pipes to his mouth as his fingers danced over the holes in the flute. Wendy closed the door behind her carefully, not wanting to break the thread of the music. She stood there as the melody washed over her until it started to fade, Peter lowering the pan-flute and looking over to where Wendy stood.  
  
"That was lovely Peter.....does it have a name?"  
  
Peter looked slightly nonplussed for a moment, his forehead clearing when memory supplied the name of the tune.  
  
"It's called the song of the Tooralee bird."  
  
Wendy approached the bed and sat on the side, smiling sweetly.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen a Tooralee bird."  
  
"You won't have.....they're very rare and secretive. I've only ever seen one myself, and that was only for a few seconds as it flew over my head. They are said to be the drabbest birds on the island, but they have the most beautiful song."  
  
"Maybe you'll take me on a hunt for the Tooralee bird, next time you take me to Neverland?"  
  
Wendy held her breath, waiting for Peter's answer.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
It had been several months after their epic adventures in the land of Pirates and Indians, on the island of Neverland when Peter finally flew back to the nursery window. When Wendy had returned, together with her brothers and the Lost Boys, she had been certain that it would be the last she'd see of the magical boy, Peter Pan. It had saddened her and made her heart ache to think of not seeing him ever again, so it was all the more joyous when three months later, as she was telling the eager crowd in the nursery one of her stories, she spotted the shadow at the window. Despite her heart leaping in her chest Wendy ignored the shadow, continuing with her story, willing herself not to glance too often at the window in case it scared him off. When she finished, she saw the shadow fly away and she almost leapt to her feet in her agitation. Sure enough, when she reached the window Peter was gone and she sighed heavily. Ignoring the bustle of the boys around her, Wendy walked to her room only to find the shadow at the window of her new bedroom, knocking his fingers against the glass to gain entry.  
  
Wendy had flung the window open and Peter had swooped inside, dropping to the floor and placing his fists on his hips, a smirk firmly plastered on his laughing lips. She had been so excited she'd almost run forward to hug him, but a small movement, as if anticipating her, made her check, her hands dropping to her side.  
  
"You didn't forget.........you came back!"  
  
"Of course.....didn't I say I would?"  
  
"You did Peter." Wendy smiled as Peter dropped his hands and started to look around her small room, his eyes skimming over the bed and furniture. "Did you enjoy the story?" She asked.  
  
"I've heard it before," he shrugged nonchalantly, shooting her a quick smile before lifting the lid on her jewellery box, as nosy as ever. The tinkle of music filled the air as the box started to play. Dipping his grubby fingers inside, he pulled out the length of chain holding the battered acorn with a hole at its heart. Holding it up, he smirked to himself, swinging it back and forth. "You kept this....it'll go rotten soon."  
  
A little piqued at his dismissal of her story, Wendy reached past him and took the chain with its precious momento.  
  
"It will keep for a long time....acorns do, you know. They live in the ground for ages before sprouting into oak trees. The trees themselves can live for hundreds of years."  
  
Peter moved away, already distracted. Wendy lifted the chain and fastened it around her neck, the nut cool against her throat. Peter was looking at the various volumes on the small bookshelf above the dresser. Lifting one down he started to flip through it, stopping to look at the pictures, his finger tracing the outlines before moving on to the next. Wendy sat down on the edge of her bed, watching him, her eyes skimming over his form, noting his more than usual amount of dirt coating his bare shoulders and back, his hair even more tussled than usual. She knew that Neverland time passed differently than the real world and she wondered if he was looking after himself properly, all her girlish instincts wanting to mother him, but knowing he would quite possibly be very rude if she tried to.   
  
"What are all these books about Wendy?"  
  
"Oh....lots of things, about history and geography and literature."  
  
"Why do you have them all here?"  
  
"Because I like to read them....and they'll help me when I start writing myself."  
  
Peter replaced the book on the shelf and turned to face her, walking the few steps to the bed and sitting down beside her, twisting himself so that he faced her. For a long minute they stared at each other, Peter's eyes skimming her features as if reminding himself of something he'd forgotten, his hand lifting as if on its own volition to softly touch her slightly parted lips. Wendy sat completely still, her heart thumping in her chest as she let him explore her face, his intense regard leaving her breathless. At last his eyes stopped their exploration and fixed on her mouth.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
"Y-e-e-s Peter?"  
  
"I would like to give you....a thimble."  
  
"As you wish," Wendy squeaked, blinking.  
  
Slowly, Peter brought his face to hers, Wendy's eyes sliding shut as she felt his faint breath brush against her skin. Gently he pressed his lips to hers, warm and firm, imparting a chaste kiss before pulling back. Their lips clung for a second, Wendy's eyes opening so that she found herself almost cross-eyed, drowning in Peter's blue-green depths. Her lips remained parted, her breath puffing out in short spurts as her heart hammered unevenly in her breast.  
  
Peter snaked his tongue out, tasting his own lips as if licking off juice.  
  
"You taste sweet." He whispered.  
  
"Do I?" Wendy whispered back, her mouth suddenly dry as Peter moved forward again, his own eyes shutting as she felt him kiss her again. This time he pressed harder and Wendy put her hands up to clutch at his shoulders as she felt herself falling backwards.  
  
Wendy suddenly felt something like a spark of lightening pass between them, the shock making her gasp and pull away, her eyes flying open to meet Peter's startled gaze, both of them panting quickly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Feeling a little frightened, Wendy took her hands off Peter's shoulders and scooted further along the bed, putting some distance between them. Flustered, she put her trembling hand up to smooth her hair behind her ear, not daring to look at the boy still sitting beside her.  
  
Peter had his hand up, his fingers touching his lips, as if expecting to find some injury or evidence of the spark that so startled them.  
  
"I don't think you'd better do that again." Wendy whispered, fear making her voice sharper than she meant it to. Peter's head snapped up, his brows coming together in a frown as he stared at her.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
  
Wendy bit her lip, wanting to yell back that it wasn't her fault either, but she suddenly became aware of how thin the walls were and that her family were only on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Maybe you'd better go.......I should really be getting to bed, I have school tomorrow."  
  
"Fine....I'll go," Peter said shortly, his face still pulled into a scowl.  
  
Suddenly fearful, Wendy jumped up and caught at his arm, flinching when he pulled it out of her grasp as if burnt by her touch. He waited impatiently, his lips pulled into a thin line as he stared at her.  
  
"Don't be angry Peter," she saw his face instantly soften, his mouth curving into a smile.  
  
"I'm not angry with you Wendy."  
  
"Will you come back again.....to hear more stories?"  
  
"If you wish it."  
  
"Oh I do Peter....and I promise to tell a few that have your adventures in them as well."  
  
"Good......I like them best of all."  
  
Once more in accord, they grinned at each other, the seconds stretching out before Peter reluctantly turned to leave.  
  
As he prepared to leave, Wendy felt a lump in her throat, her conflicting emotions leaving her vulnerable and needy. Peter also seemed hesitant to leave, shaking himself inwardly to free himself from the overwhelming urge to stay.  
  
"I'll look out for you Peter.....and my window will never be locked."  
  
Giving her a wide smile, Peter launched himself out of her window, almost instantly turning to float in the air, looking back in as Wendy leant on the sill, her face upturned to his, her eyes moist.  
  
"Goodbye Wendy,"  
  
"Goodbye Peter,"  
  
Lifting his hand in a small wave, Peter stiffened his resolve and turned away, streaking towards the sky, leaving the girl in the window far behind.  
  
Wendy watched until he disappeared in a streak of starlight, her eyes straining but not seeing him anymore. Shivering slightly in the cool night air, she turned away and walked back to her bed her thoughts all about Peter.  
  
That had set the pattern for the next two years, Wendy telling the stories, sometimes with Peter as the hero, sometimes not, his shadow at the window becoming his presence in the nursery, sitting beside the other boys, his face eagerly turned up to watch her as she wove her tales, as enthusiastic as her brothers and foster brothers when the stories ended, clapping and whooping and re-enacting the battle scenes until the boys and Wendy had to go to bed. Her parents accepted Peter's presence, realising that he, like all children, craved attention and company, his presence no longer a threat to their children, a set of rules drawn up between Peter and Mister Darling as to a code of conduct to keep everyone happy.  
  
Wendy had thought that Peter would not want any rules to stop him doing precisely what he wanted, but to her surprise he eagerly joined in the creation of the rules, arguing the fine points with her father, creating a charter that both were happy with.  
  
The rules were simple and few. Peter could visit the children whenever he wanted, as long as he didn't disrupt their schooling and homework times. Peter promised not to bring any dangerous weapons on his visits, no pistols, swords or cannon. Peter wouldn't take any of the children to Neverland without the express approval of either Mister or Mrs Darling, and finally, that Peter would return to Neverland between visits, never staying longer than the children's bedtimes.  
  
The last had been Peter's rule, and Wendy didn't understand why he'd made that unless it was to keep himself distant from her and avoid any possibility of that spark from leaping into life and burning them again.  
  
Now Wendy was approaching her fifteenth birthday, her face and figure taking on its adult shape. In a few short weeks she would be leaving her childhood behind her completely and entering the world of adults and adult concerns. It was the reason she had asked Peter to break his rule and stay behind to keep her company. She wanted one last adventure before she had to put it all behind her and consider her future. A future that she knew would not include Peter Pan.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Do you want me to take you to Neverland?" Peter asked, snapping Wendy from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes Peter I do."  
  
"Why now?......you've never asked me before, despite me offering to."  
  
"Because in a few weeks I won't be able to ask you to. I won't be able to go with you....ever."  
  
Looking alarmed, Peter peered at her, trying to see what was wrong with her. "Are you sick? Why wouldn't you be able to come in a few weeks?"  
  
Wendy hung her head, her bottom lip trembling slightly.  
  
"Because when I am fifteen I will be leaving this house and going to live with my Aunt Millicent, and once that happens I can never return, I will be an adult."  
  
"No Wendy......you can't......I won't let you!" Peter's vehemence surprised them both, Wendy rounding her mouth into an oh of surprise as Peter jumped to his feet, his dagger drawn as if to slay the dragon of adulthood from taking Wendy.  
  
Looking at him, Wendy felt a warmth curl through her body, her heart jumping erratically as he continued to look fierce, his fingers clenched tightly around the hilt of his knife.  
  
Peter's stance started to relax as he acknowledged the futility of his actions, Wendy rising to stand in front of him, her eyes pleading for his understanding.  
  
"That's why I wanted one last adventure.....before I had to say goodbye to you forever."  
  
A stone seemed to have lodged in Peter's chest, his breathing becoming ragged as he contemplated his life without the visits to the Darling nursery to hear, see and enjoy Wendy and her stories. Without realising it he had reached for her hand, clasping it strongly in his, tugging her towards the window. Wendy only put up a token resistance until the cold of the air outside bit through her thin nightdress, snapping her back to reality.   
  
"Come away with me Wendy, come to Neverland.......don't grow up yet...." Peter pleaded, reaching for her hand again, drawing her forward, his eyes holding hers.  
  
Blinking, Wendy found herself almost nose to nose with Peter, her body quivering as his warmth seeped into her bones.  
  
"I can't go in my nightdress....." She protested faintly. Peter only cast a cursory glance at her clothes as if for the first time.  
  
"Then wear something else.....but hurry." He grinned at her as she pulled away again, her eyes still glued to his.  
  
Breaking the contact, Wendy mentally reviewed her wardrobe, trying to fit her clothes into the world that was Neverland. Giving up, the task simply impossible, she looked down at herself, noting the sensible cotton neck-to-knee creation that graced her curves. It had elbow length sleeves and looked very similar to several dressed in her cupboard. The major difference between them and her nightdress was the application of a whale-bone corset that pulled her burgeoning curves into the required shape during the day, giving her dresses their required outline and her body a refined form of torture. As she stood undecided, Peter came up behind her, his mouth coming to rest next to her ear. "I like what you're wearing," he whispered, making her jump, a shiver chasing its way down her back. "Neverland is warm, the sun always shines.....you don't need anything else."  
  
"I'd forgotten......it is warm, isn't it."  
  
"Warm....sunny....what more do you need."  
  
"And we won't be gone for long...." Wendy finished, blushing as Peter took her hand once again, his fingers wrapping around hers, tugging her around and leading her to the window. All thought of rules and her family seemed to have flown from her mind, her eyes once more captured and held by the boy in front of her, his hand pulling her to the window, her feet carrying her towards another adventure.  
  
As they stepped onto the tiny ledge outside her window, Wendy felt Peters arm snake around her waist, pulling her into his side.  
  
"Second to the right and straight on 'til morning....are you ready Wendy?"  
  
"I'm ready Peter."  
  
Putting her arm around his back, Wendy sucked in a big breath as she felt Peter's muscles tense in preparation of lifting off. Together they flew slowly from the window, Wendy feeling a small tremor of fear ripple down her limbs before a squeeze of reassurance from Peter dispelled all her fears and she started to enjoy once more the experience of flying unfettered above the earth. They passed over the chimney stacks and rooftops, rising quickly above the clouds, the half moon painting them in silver as Peter drew them ever higher, Bloomsbury and London left far below.  
  
Ahead gleamed a bright star, its neighbour only slightly less bright as they picked up speed.  
  
"Hold tight Wendy.....don't let go!"  
  
As with her first trip to Neverland, the sky became streaks of starlight and the air roared past her ears, then just as suddenly they exploded through the portal to Neverland and were floating calmly above a star studded sea, the dark bulk of the island in front of them.  
  
The sun rose majestically behind the tallest peak, bathing the island in radiant gold, gilding the trees and rocks as Peter drew Wendy closer, the clouds becoming like a cotton candy forest, tinted with the colours of dawn. Peter chose a particularly dense looking cloud to set down on, putting Wendy down carefully, her feet sinking a little way into the cloud.  
  
"Its just as beautiful as I remember Peter.....except I don't expect to see the Jolly Roger this time."   
  
"Oh its still here.....the pirates that survived use it to fish off, but it's mostly a wreck these days."  
  
Peter lay down on the cloud on his belly, Wendy joining him as he flipped his telescope out to its full length, putting it to his eye and scanning the land below. He spotted some mermaids sporting in the surf but moved on by, not wanting to repeat Wendy's last experience with the slippery creatures. Further along the coast he saw an Indian fishing party, the braves casting their nets off the rocks, flashes of silver from their catch.  
  
"Peter.....what's that?"  
  
Peter looked over at Wendy, seeing her pointing to something far out on the horizon. Shifting slightly, he lifted the telescope once more and tried to fix it upon the dark shape. It took a few seconds but he finally brought the object into view.  
  
"What is it Peter...what do you see??"  
  
"Ur....its a ship, it's not flying a flag. There's something on the sails, but I can't make it out."  
  
"A ship? How did it get here?"  
  
Peter snapped the telescope shut, tucking it back into his belt before turning to Wendy, shrugging. "The same way the Jolly Roger did, I suppose. Its on a direct course for Neverland, so I guess we'll find out soon enough what its purpose is."  
  
"Aren't you worried?"  
  
"What's the point....it'll arrive in its own good time."  
  
"I suppose so," Wendy agreed, peering at the dark shape so far away.  
  
"Come on....I want to show you all the things we missed the last time you were here." Peter cajoled, rising to his knees and pulling Wendy up beside him.  
  
His teasing smile brought an answering one to her lips, her eyes sparkling as he pulled them both to their feet.  
  
"What sort of things Peter?"  
  
"Well.......there's the volcano, Old Smoky. It's quiet today, but sometimes it erupts and the lava pours down the side like a river."  
  
"Oh dear....isn't that dangerous...I mean, lava is unbelievably hot, and the fumes..."  
  
Peter gave her an exasperated look, cocking an eyebrow at her which made her blush at her own feeble worries.  
  
"This is Neverland, Wendy.....nothing here will really hurt you, not even the volcano, I won't let it."  
  
"You really are the most egotistical boy I have ever met!" Wendy laughed as Peter once more circled her waist and pulled them into the air, flying amongst the clouds and veering off towards the tallest peak of the mountain range. As they flew he pointed out other hidden treasure like the waterfall cliffs, the crystal canyon and the crocodiles cave. He explained that the beast had never returned after swallowing Hook and it was conjectured that the beast may have died from indigestion, but as no corpse was ever found, no-one could say for sure.  
  
As they flew lower, Wendy cast a last glance over her shoulder at the blue sea, the black speck of the unknown ship coming ever closer to Neverland.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Have at ye, me hearty's......adventure is afoot.....all with me so far? Oh good......time to swash a few buckles, with a yo! ho! ho!.... 


	2. The Moonshadow

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Weezer42(formerly Squeezynz)  
  
Chapter: Two - The Moonshadow  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Authors note: A warm welcome to reviewers, old and new, you are all as precious as ruby's.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Despite it being early morning in Neverland, Wendy had left London just before the time she'd usually be going to bed, so she was having a hard time suppressing a yawn, her eyes gritty with lack of sleep. Peter had brought her to a glade surrounded by trees that sang. She's hardly known what to say when Peter had told her about them, her immediate reaction to scoff at such nonsense, but Neverland was not London, and if Peter said the trees could sing, who was she to try and explain to the contrary. So now they stood in a small grove of trees, the trunks soaring smooth and unbroken towards the sky, only a tuft of broad leaves sprouting from their tops. This was unusual enough, but the leaves were mottles in yellow and green, giving them a peculiar appearance which set them apart from the surrounding, more normal jungle vegetation.   
  
"How do they sing Peter?"  
  
"Watch and listen."  
  
As Wendy stood patiently in the glade, Peter approached one of the trunks, his hand reaching out to stroke the smooth bark, at first tentatively, then more firmly, like one would stroke a cat or dog. Wendy saw the tree shudder slightly then it began to sway, Peter keeping up the smooth strokes of his hand, the trunk swaying more, brushing against its neighbour which also started to sway. A little alarmed, Wendy watched as each tree in the circle brushed its neighbour and set it in motion, the leaves at their top swaying wildly. When all the trees were in motion a noise started up, like a high pitched flute, the notes rising and falling, the sound being echoed in the same order as the swaying so that the sound rolled over itself, the pitch changing according to the size of the tree. Peter had stopped stroking the bark, coming back to stand beside Wendy who listened opened mouth as the trees sang their strange melody, the tune reaching a crescendo when all the trees reached a certain pitch, the first starting to slow down, the others following until the tune wavered out of hearing, the last tree to stop moving ending on a sorrowful note that haunted the listener.  
  
Peter stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a smug smile on his face as Wendy listened raptly to the last note of the tree song fading away to nothing.  
  
"Oh Peter.....that was....amazing!"  
  
"You can change the tune by rubbing the tree a different way, so far I've never played the same tune twice."  
  
"You'll have to show me how you do that." Wendy asked, before a yawn overtook her and she had to put her hand up to cover her mouth. "Oh dear....I really am so tired. I'm sorry Peter, but I need to get some sleep."  
  
"I forgot that it was night time in your world....come on, I'll take you to my new secret hideout."  
  
"Oh....what happened to the tree?"  
  
Peter shrugged, scuffing his toe in the dirt. "I don't know.....it just seemed so......" he shrugged again, "....after you all left, I decided to built a hideout somewhere else."  
  
"I see....well, where is it?"  
  
"You'll love it....come on!"  
  
Tugging on her hand, Peter led her out of the grove of singing trees and along a faint rabbit track, pushing his way through dense brush before entering another clearing. There were several very large trees, all seemingly festooned with giant birds nest that hung like huge baskets from the thick branches. As Peter approached the biggest, Wendy could see that the nests all had doorways, the larger ones almost as big as her bedroom in Bloomsbury, compete with holes in the sides like windows. Peter pulled on a hanging vine and a ladder dropped down the side of the tree, at the same time he pulled on an apparently dead branch and a doorway appeared in the wide trunk.  
  
"Inside or outside?" Peter asked expectantly.  
  
"Oh.....er....inside please."  
  
Pulling open the bark door, Peter waved her in after tugging on the vine and retracting the ladder out of sight. Squeezing into the trunk, Wendy looked about her in the dim light. As Peter shut the door, they were plunged into darkness until her eyes grew accustomed to the gloom and she saw steps cut into the wood of the tree.  
  
"Climb up....its not too difficult, I'll be behind you to make sure you don't fall."  
  
Carefully, feeling each step with her toes, Wendy climbed the gently sloping staircase. The first flight was relatively short, bringing her to a ledge inside the tree. Peter climbed up beside her and showed her where the next flight of steps were, his hand on her back guiding her up the shallow steps until they reached a second landing. This had a door leading off it as well as further steps to take you higher up the tree. Reaching past her, Peter pushed the door open, light flooding into the narrow stairway, blinding Wendy momentarily. As she stepped through the door she found herself inside one of the tightly woven tree-nest, the floor quite level but slightly springy to walk on. The wide doorway several paces away looked over the jungle, the opening leading onto a thick branch wide enough to walk along. Benches had been woven into the walls and Wendy sat on one, feeling the fibres give like a mattress as she sat down.  
  
"Did you make all this Peter?"  
  
"Actually, the walls are the old nests of a bird called the Stitch, it makes these to court the female in. They don't use them to nest in, just to attract a mate."  
  
"Goodness, how big are these birds?" Wendy asked, looking up at the roof of the bower and imagining a giant of a bird. Peter lifted his hand, indicating that the bird stood as high as his shoulder.  
  
"They have really long legs, neck and long beaks, which they use to weave the fibres into place. Funnily enough, they lay their eggs on the ground in an ordinary looking nest, but for courting, they build these." Peter waved at the nests hanging like strange ornaments on the branches.  
  
"Don't they use them again?"  
  
"Nope.....just the once, then they're left to hang on the tree and be used by anyone who want to."  
  
"And this is where you live now?"  
  
"Most of the time.....I brought some of the furniture from the underground hideout here, it's in one of the other big one."  
  
Wendy unsuccessful stifled another yawn. "Where do you sleep?"  
  
"Come on...the sooner you rest, the sooner we can explore again."  
  
Peter led her along the broad branch to another hut-like nest, this one even bigger than the last. Inside was a wooden platform, the centre filled with a large mattress apparently stuffed with dry grass, from the stalks sticking out. On top of that was spread a motley collection of blankets and cloths, the whole covered by multicoloured furs heaped at the head to form a pillow. To Wendy it looked heavenly, her feet carrying her over to it with relief. She reached down and pushed against the covers, the mattress yielding readily. Kneeling on it, she sank immediately down, surprise making her overbalance and she tumbled into the centre of the bed, her skirts up around her knees. Peter laughed loudly as Wendy struggled to right herself, the mattress seemingly moving beneath her, confounding her best efforts to maintain some sort of dignity.  
  
Giving up the unequal struggle, she lay on her back panting, the bed settling around her, feeling unbelievably soft and comfortable.  
  
As she lay with her eyes closed, she heard Peter moving around the room, his feet scuffing the matting of the floor. Suddenly the mattress dipped under his weight and Wendy's eyes flew open to find Peter laying beside her, his head propped on his elbow watching her.  
  
"Peter, what are you doing?"  
  
"Going to sleep too."  
  
"But......er......but...." Wendy tried to think of a reason why he couldn't sleep in his own bed.  
  
"If you're going to sleep, I might as well do the same. Then we'll both be fresh to explore Neverland together."  
  
Completely entranced by his winning smile and mischievous eyes, Wendy could only smile back at him before turning onto her side, her back to him, sleep already tugging at her eyelids.  
  
"Goodnight Peter...." Wendy slurred, already half asleep.  
  
Looking over his shoulder at the bright sunlight outside the hut, Peter only shook his head and grinned. He waited for her breathing to even out and indicate that she was asleep before he settled down himself. As he shifted onto his side, his back now to her, he felt the mattress move as Wendy turned over in her sleep. He lay tense and unmoving as she huffed in her sleep, turning herself completely onto her other side so that she almost spooned up behind him.  
  
Carefully, he rolled over so that he was facing her, only a few inches separating them. Wendy was sound asleep, her eyes moving under their lids, their owner already dreaming. Peter reached out a tentative finger and lifted a strand of hair from across her face, tucking it back over her shoulder. He gazed at her sleeping face, taking note of the changes that had taken place in the two years since he'd first met her, her face no longer hidden in childish lines but showing the promise of the woman to come. Peter wondered if Wendy had even noticed the changes in Peter's face and form. They had been subtle and not seemingly obvious, but Peter had gained several inches and his body was lengthening and broadening, his muscles gaining in size and strength, his face losing its childish softness and looking leaner than before. He could only suppose that because they had been seeing each other on such a regular basis, that the changes had been overlooked . He had certainly noticed the more enticing changes in Wendy. Apart from her face, her body had also undergone some interesting growth spurts, her figure rounding out and rearranging its contours so that Peter had an almost overwhelming urge to touch her and see for himself what was happening under all those unbearably sensible clothes. But, apart from that disastrous kiss when he'd first returned, he'd kept his distance, fear of frightening her away and finding himself shut out completely, keeping his curiosity and feelings firmly strangled. Even now he could feel the spark of energy that had passed between them when he'd kissed her, the jerk of his muscles as the powerful jolt flooded his limbs. Wendy had felt it too, he knew, it was the reason she'd told him not to do it again, and he had done as she'd asked, but it had been hard. Her first thimble, on the deck of the Jolly Roger, had awoken something in him. It had kick-started his heart and suffused him with desires that he was hard put to understand most of the time, the overwhelming one being to get as close to the girl at his side as possible. Until this morning, that hadn't been an option, now she was sleeping in his bed, her body relaxed and soft, her tantalising curves only a breath away.  
  
Unable to resist, Peter reached out and touched her, his fingers tracing the outline of her face, the line of her cheek down to her rounded chin. Finding the silk of her skin unbearable soft, he continued to explore, tracing a line down her neck, brushing back the hair so that he could cup his hand over her shoulder, running the palm of his hand down her arm. Spreading his fingers, he compared his own with hers, seeing how much broader his hands were, his fingers long and square while hers were slender and tapering, soft and white in comparison with his sunbrowned calluses.  
  
Wendy slumbered on as Peter continued his feather-light exploration of her, his head cushioned on his bent elbow, his other arm extended to lightly run his hand over her sleeping form. From the tips of her fingers which lay along her hip, he trailed his fingers down her thigh, feeling the heat of her leg beneath the lawn nightdress. At the limit of his reach, he started to draw his hand back towards himself, brushing across the bunched material around her waist, skimming the backs of his fingers over the rounded mounds on her chest back up to the base of her throat where her pulse beat a steady rhythm of life.  
  
Peter felt an excitement bubble up inside him, his skin flushing with heat as he leant forward to inhale the warm fragrance rising from Wendy's hair where it lay on the pillow. It was so new to his experience that he found himself burying his nose in the fragrant strands, breathing in deeply, the tingle inside him getting stronger.  
  
Wendy stirred and he froze, fear of discovery making his eyes widen and his body tremble as she settled on her back, her head turned away from him, her hand laying by her side, loose and relaxed, almost touching him. As she slept on, unaware, Peter relaxed, his suspended breath puffing out as he smiled at his own foolishness. The tension inside him started to ease and he felt the tug of sleep as Wendy's even breathing washed over him, soothing the knot inside and pulling his eyes closed. In a last act of daring, he leant over and placed a kiss against her lips, the merest brush of his against hers, before he lay down again and closed his eyes.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"We're comin' up on the cove, Cap'n."  
  
"Any sign of the Jolly Roger?"  
  
"Not so far, but it's a big island, she could be holed up in any of a hundred bay's!"  
  
"Not quite, Mister Surry, but I get your drift. We'll circumnavigate the island, won't hurt to update the charts. Make a note of water sources and any signs of habitation. I'll be in my cabin if anything of note is sighted."  
  
"Aye, aye Cap'n."  
  
Leaving the first mate in charge, Captain Moon descended to the lower deck and entered the Captain's cabin, passing several crew members who saluted smartly before returning to their work. With a negligent hand, the plumed hat was pulled off and tossed onto the chart table, spinning slightly before coming to rest, the feathers nodding.  
  
"Where are you hiding James, ya devil!"  
  
It had been a hard voyage, the ship weathering several storms, her timbers taking a pounding as they struggled to reach the rendezvous. When the Jolly Roger made no appearance it was decided to search her out, the Moonshadow needing repairs as well as much needed shore leave for the crew. In the past there had been no need to seek out Hook's berth, the two Captains well aware that the ocean was big enough to allow them both to ply their craft without conflicting too often. But the arranged rendezvous was sacrosanct. Only death would prevent the two ships meeting, hence the Moonshadow's quest to find her running mate. The Moonshadow's Captain, Lilliana Moon, had been James Hook's second-in-command aboard the Jolly Roger before they'd captured the Moonshadow on a raid many years before. Liliana had been made Captain of the conquered vessel, her crew made up of the survivors of the Moonshadow and some of the Jolly Roger's crew. None were upset to have Lilliana as their Captain. Under Hook's tutelage, her career as a pirate was only surpassed by his own, her ferocity in a battle matched by none. If it was also rumoured that she was the Captains bedmate as well, then no-one was brave enough to voice it in either's presence, Lilliana's rage a sight to behold once raised. As time had progressed the two vessels had plundered around world, eventually parting to seek their separate fortunes, agreeing to meet once a year to swap rum and tall tales unless fate took away one or the other in death. When it became clear that the Jolly Roger was not going to arrive, Lilliana reviewed her options. Deciding that she couldn't leave the story of James Hook unfinished, she set the prow of her ship westward, pulling out the dusty map that showed the vague location of Hook's safe harbour, thus the Moonshadow set sail.  
  
Now the island lay before them, the tall peaks dusted with snow, the valleys choked with jungle, all apparently uninhabited. When James had first told of the place, Lilliana had scoffed at his tales, believing them to be fantasies of a lonely man, his anecdotes about fairies and flying boys mere figments to soften a harsh existence. Now she wondered if James Hook hadn't been telling the truth. Looking out of her cabin window she drew deeply on her cheroot, the smoke curling out of her nostrils and through her teeth as she stared out at the green cloaked slopes that led down to white sandy beaches and mysterious lagoons, almost believing that such wondrous beasts as mermaids could indeed exist within such pristine wilderness.  
  
Above her head the ship's crew worked diligently to pilot the ship around the shores of Neverland, their curious gaze often drawn to the cliffs and rocks that broke the surface of the azure sea, the sounds of the jungle reaching out to them with the allure of the unknown.  
  
A knock at her door made her turn from the window, her eyes narrowing at the intrusion. Leaning against the sill, she called out.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
At her command the door opened and her cabin boy entered carrying a tray with a bottle and glass on a tray, the youth holding it deftly with one hand while the other closed the door behind him.   
  
"You know me too well, Paolo," Lilliana chuckled, stubbing the half smoked cheroot out in a glass bowl, the embers sending up a narrow spiral of smoke as the Captain swept past and glided up to the young man who was busy pouring a measure of golden liquid into the cut glass goblet. Snatching up the glass, she downed it in one gulp, smacking her lips as the youth raised a disapproving eyebrow at such cavalier treatment of a fine wine.  
  
"Don't scold, I promise to drink the next one more sedately," she replied to his silent rebuke, waiting as he refilled the glass. Over the edge of the glass her ice blue eyes swept over the handsome boy waiting for her orders, her appraisal sweeping over his angular face with its green eyes and straight brows set above a narrow nose and full lips above a firm chin with the first traces of adolescent facial hair roughening the smooth cheeks. All this was framed by blond hair that rioted over the boys head in a mass of honey coloured curls. With his impossibly long, dark lashes the boy could easily have passed for a pretty girl, but his body refuted this, his shoulders broad and used to a hard days toil with well muscled arms and a lean torso, all painted a rich brown by exposure to the sun and sea.  
  
After drinking her fill of both the wine and the boy, Lilliana set her glass on the tray before taking it from the young mans hands, his eyes following her every movement, a light burning in their depths.  
  
"Go lock the door....I don't wish to be disturbed."  
  
Careful not to allow the faintest trace of a smirk to lift his lips, Paolo padded to the door and threw the bolt. When he turned he found himself pressed up against the door by his Captain, her mouth finding and devouring his as her hard fingers started to strip the clothes from his body with impatient tugs.  
  
Passion flared between them, their coming together a tangle of mouths and limbs, clothes flying in all direction.  
  
Hal an hour later they lay in the Captains bed, exhausted and sated, Lilliana stretching luxuriously while Paolo lay on his side, his head propped on his elbow, just watching her writhe like a cat. During all that time Paolo had not uttered a word, his actions speaking for him as he made love to his Captain. He lifted a lock of her midnight coloured hair, raising it to his nose and inhaling her scent before dropping it and bending over her to kiss her.  
  
"It's a shame you will never be able to speak, my beautiful boy, but that hasn't proved a barrier for you, so far, has it?"  
  
Paolo shook his head, smiling at her as she fixed her blue eyes on him, her finger coming up to trace his lips.  
  
"If we do find the Jolly Roger, we'll have to find somewhere for you to hide...I don't think James would quite understand about you, and I certainly don't want him venting his spite on this beautiful body."  
  
A shout from above drew her attention away, her legs swinging over the side of the bed, switching from languid lover to ships Captain in the blink of an eye. Snatching up her clothes, she dressed in her breeches and shirt, pulling on the long leather jacket that laced at the front before shoving her feet into her knee-high bucket boots. Before leaving her cabin, Captain Moon pulled her long black hair behind her head and secured it with a scarlet ribbon, the only concession to her femininity in her otherwise male apparel. Without a backward glance, she swept from the room, snagging her sword belt before closing the door behind her.  
  
Paolo rose from the bed, remaking it before donning his own clothes, his expression neutral as he proceeded to tidy up the Captains Cabin.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Hmmmmmmmmmm......getting interesting......friend or foe.....enemy or ally.....you'll just have to be patient to find out........ 


	3. First Contact

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Squeezynz  
  
Chapter: Three - First Contact  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
TinkerBell flitted above the trees, her glow dipping and diving among the branches as she approached the edge of the forest. She was glad that Peter was back, she was not glad that he wasn't alone. Since the Darling children had returned to their world, taking along the last of the Lost Boys, Neverland had been a quiet, and relatively uneventful place. The pirates had settled into a peaceful routine, occasionally carousing with their former protagonist, the Indians, who also traded goods with the small group of ex-buccaneers. For the most part, the pirates stayed on the shore, near the remains of the Jolly Roger, the hulk firmly settled on the sandy bottom of one of the many lagoons along the coastline. It was within an easy walk of the Indian village and the two disparate groups managed to exist peaceably side-by-side in the years since Hooks watery demise. The fairies had kept largely to themselves, their woods once more their own, with only the occasional party of humans tramping through the overgrown trails to disturb the peace. Of Peter, TinkerBell was the only one to see him inbetween his frequent trips back and forth from London, her fits of bad temper at his flitting about falling on deaf ears as Peter continued, to Tinkerbells way of thinking, to moon after the dratted Wendy girl. Tink had also noticed that Peter wasn't entirely the same, either in face or form but she wasn't unduly concerned, having lived around boys most of her fairy life and seen them at nearly all stages from babies to young men, Peter's growth spurt was nothing unusual to her way of thinking. What she wasn't happy about was that Peter had brought the Wendy creature back to Neverland. Tink only hoped it was a temporary and short lived visit - very short lived, if Tink had anything to say about it.  
  
Darting out from the shelter of the trees, TinkerBell pulled up short, her wing-beats holding her suspended in the air as she stared at the ship anchored in the bay. It seemed to exude menace, its black painted sides relieved only by a blood red water line, its sails also black, a large white crescent moon painted on the mainsail, the curved image skewered with a stiletto blade. Tink could see crew moving about the decks and up in the rigging, the shouts of the bosun extolling them to greater efforts as they reefed the sails and clambered about the spars on the ratlines. Down against the hull, Tink spotted a couple of dark heads as Mermaids investigated the newcomer to Neverland's shores. A man pouring a slop bucket over the side shouted and pointed at the figures in the water, but before anyone could join him by the rail, the Mermaids had dived out of sight, only waves left to mark their presence. Tink giggled to herself as the crewman tried to explain what he'd seen. From the reactions of the other men, it was clear they didn't believe him, but another figure approached the man at the rail and seemed to be questioning him closely. Tink couldn't see the persons face, but they were tall and thin and the men appeared deferential as the person issued orders. Shrugging, Tink turned to leave the scene, eager to find Peter and tell him about the new arrivals. With a last glimpse over her shoulder, Tink flew back among the trees and disappeared from sight.  
  
On the rail of the Moonshadow, Captain Moon lowered the long telescope she'd held to her eye, hardly daring to believe what she'd just seen. First the crewman had reported seeing what he thought were two mermaids in the water, then a bright ball of light had been spotted at the edge of the forest, apparently floating freely then flying away to be swallowed up by the trees.   
  
"What have you brought us to, James?" Lilliana mused to herself, lowering the telescope and staring at the lush jungle that bordered the crystal lagoon that was to be their berth for the night.  
  
"She's all squared away Cap'n." Mister Surry reported.  
  
"Good.....get the boats lowered, I want to go ashore."  
  
"Aye, Aye sir," Surry turned his back and bellowed at the crew on the deck. "Look alive lads, Cap'n is going ashore, get the boats over the side!"  
  
Ignoring the bustle of men around her, Lilliana stared thoughtfully over the bay, the blue sky with its cargo of cottonwool clouds reflected in the glassy waters below her. She could see shoals of fish darting under the ship, promising good eating and plenty of catches for the Moonshadow's hungry fishing nets. Raucous bird calls from the jungle also indicated a thriving wildlife, enough to supplement the diet of the crew, long starved of fresh meat. Along the bay a waterfall could be seen tumbling down a cliff face, a small rainbow rising from the mist at the base. It was almost idyllic.  
  
Well aware that paradise often hid perils behind its lush greenery and tropical plenty, Captain Moon armed herself to the teeth, her crew as well, so that the jolly boats resembled more of a boarding party than an exploratory jaunt. Lilliana stood in the prow of the lead boat, her booted foot on the rail as her men labored to row the boats as quickly as possible to shore, minimising the possibility of attack by ambush, if an enemy existed. Once they broached the low surf, the Captain leapt out of the boat and waded the few strides needed to get her onto the sand, her men behind her. Once on dry land they spread out in a well rehearsed formation, the Captain at the centre, her men searching the jungle for any sign of an enemy.   
  
Only the drone of insects and the puff of a warm wind greeted them, their keen eyes finding no hidden menace along the tranquil shoreline.  
  
"All clear, Cap'n!"  
  
"Deploy the men, Mister Trent.....and signal the ship."  
  
Content that for the moment they were the only people on the beach, Lilliana relaxed - fractionally. Pulling off her plumed hat, she turned her face up to the warm sun, relishing its heat after the stormy seas and icy chill of only a few days before. A touch on her arm drew her attention. Paolo was standing just behind her, as heavily armed as any of the other men, his teeth bared in a grin as he pointed to something in the jungle. Turning her head, she saw what had caught his interest. A heavily laden banana palm was leaning at an angle from the edge of the forest, its yellow burden almost touching the ground as it groaned under the weight of the ripe fruit.  
  
Receiving a nod from his Captain, Paolo bounded over to the palm and pulled his machete from his belt, slashing the stalk and freeing the massive bundle of banana's. Heaving it onto his shoulders, he carried it back to Lilliana and reverently laid it at her feet. Breaking one off, he lifted it up and presented it to her like it was a gold trophy and she the Conqueror. Only the laughing glint in his eye belied the impression, Captain Moon taking the fruit and grinning back at him before peeling the skin and breaking the fruit in two, handing Paolo one half as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm fresh fruit......a treat Paolo."  
  
Having given the Captain the first of the fruit, Paolo lifted the bunch and carried it to where the other crewmen waited, the men eagerly taking the prize and sharing it between them.  
  
Lilliana brushed her hands together to free them of their sweet stickiness, Paolo coming up to stand beside her as she continued her perusal of the beach and the jungle beyond.  
  
"What do you think.....should we camp here, on the beach...or broach the forest and find somewhere in there?" She pointed towards the dense foliage. Paolo shrugged, lifting his hands, his lips curved in a crooked half smile. Lilliana grimaced wryly, regarding the handsome youth with regret.  
  
"As a cabin boy, you are without peer, but as a counsellor.....you leave a lot to be desired!"  
  
Unfazed, Paolo pointed out the driftwood piled up beyond the high tide line, pantomiming the building of a fire. Then he pointed to the jungle and made motions like insects coming down and biting him on the arm. Lilliana laughed.  
  
"You're probably right, the beach it is then. We can explore the rest tomorrow."  
  
Turning her back on the trees, Captain Moon gave her orders to the crew. With Paolo at her back, she walked down the beach towards the waterfall, leaving her crew to set up the camp on the beach.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Tink fizzed her way through the forest, finding the clearing with the Stitch bird trees, a quick search of the nearest needed before finding the one with Peter inside. To her disgust he was asleep, curled up with the horrid Wendy girl, the two of them wrapped up together in a tangle of arms and legs, one hardly divisible from the other. Swearing volubly, Tink flew down and buzzed around Peter's head, her tinkling shouts barely discernible above the insects droning in the afternoon sun. Finally she resorted to tugging at the sun bleached curls, Peter reaching up to bat her away after a particularly hard tug.  
  
She chittered at him again, glad when his eyes peeled open and he blinked up at her, grinning sleepily.  
  
"Whatchawant?" He slurred, his eyes closing again, his body snuggling further into the bed and the arms of the girls beside him. Tink stamped her foot in exasperation.   
  
As if just realising where he was and who he was with, Peter opened his eyes again, this time blinking hard to clear them, his body tensing in alarm as he came to the realisation that he was holding Wendy firmly entwined within his arms and legs, hers threaded through his just like vines grown together. Afraid that if Wendy awoke to find him so close, she's want to go home, Peter tried to extricate himself, but found the more he tried to wrest himself out of the tight embrace, the more Wendy snuggled into him, her arms holding him to her. Confounded, Peter gave up, revelling in the feel of her pliant, softly curved body against his.  
  
Tink gave a snort of disgust, darting down this time to grab a handful of Wendy's hair and pulling with spiteful force.  
  
"Tink NO!"  
  
Peter's cry came too late, the fairy darting out of his reach as Wendy awoke with a jerk, her body tensing as she found herself in an intimate embrace with Peter Pan.  
  
Lifting her head, she came nose to nose with an anxious looking Peter, his eyes dark with apprehension. Tink was hovering directly above her head, looking down with glee as Wendy frowned up at the fairy.  
  
"I see Tink is a welcoming as ever."  
  
"Er.......yeah.......um......Wendy?"  
  
"Hmmmmmmm."  
  
"I just woke up too.......I didn't......we didn't...." Peter tailed off, blushing bright crimson when Wendy turned her eyes back to his.  
  
Blinking, Wendy smiled shyly, before gently untangling herself from Peter and clambering out of the bed, taking her time smoothing down her rumpled nightdress before turning to glance at Peter over her shoulder.  
  
"I know we didn't....but it was a nice way to wake up."  
  
Dumbfounded, Peter could only gape at her while he scrambled to get out of the disordered bunk, his blush fading only slightly.  
  
Tink decided that she had had enough of being ignored. Flying down, she nipped Peter on the ear to get his attention, then started to tell him about the strange ship in the bay. Rubbing his ear, Peter listened, occasionally firing questions at the fairy and listening intently to her replies before turning to fill Wendy in on the details.  
  
"Do you want to go and see this ship?" Wendy asked, not at all eager to re-acquaint herself with a ship load of sailors, pirates or otherwise.  
  
"We don't have to meet them.....just spy on the ship," said Peter, a glint in his eye as excitement at the prospect of new blood to torment fired his nerves, his body already tense with expectation. Feeling his tension, Wendy swallowed her misgivings and followed him out of the Stitch bird house, Tink buzzing around their heads. Before they left, Peter took Wendy to the stream that ran not far from the tree, where they ate a belated breakfast of fresh fruit and cool water. Once refreshed, Peter took hold of Wendy's hand and lifted them into the air, Tink flying just ahead, leading the way.  
  
As the trees started to thin, Peter took them up into the canopy, finding a densely foliaged tree with a wide branch where they could set down without being seen from below or beyond. They overlooked a white sandy beach, the tide now well down, exposing the scattering of rocks and coral and leaving behind pools that sparkled like opals in the sun. Further along the beach they saw a group of sailors pitching tents above the high-water mark, other gathering together timber to fuel a fire started downwind of the encampment. Out on the bay the black ship wallowed in the slight swell, her sails now tight against the spars, her anchor chain taught against the outgoing current.  
  
Peter, Wendy and Tink all sat in the fork of the tree, high above the beach. Peter took out his telescope and pointed it towards the ship, raking it from stem to stern before passing it to Wendy who gave it a similar inspection. Tink amused herself with a spiders web, twanging the silken threads to entice the spider out before it realised there was no prey and went back into its hide-e-hole when Tink repeated the game all over again.  
  
"She's not as big as the Jolly Roger, or as heavily armoured." Wendy observed, counting the gun ports.  
  
"Then it won't take so long to dispatch the crew this time, or its Captain," hissed Peter, a grin lighting up his face as he contemplated the fun he'd have with the new arrivals.  
  
Wendy passed the telescope back to him with a grimace at his apparent delight in the prospect of renewed hostilities with an enemy.  
  
Peter leaned forward to train the telescope on the people working on the beach, his gaze roaming over the men, seeing them working diligently to raise the tents and organise the camp for the night. After a few moments that got boring so he swivelled and caught sight of two figures walking back along the beach. As he focused the lens he gave an involuntary gasp, jerking the scope from his eyes, his body tense.  
  
"What is it Peter? What's wrong?"  
  
Tink had given up tormenting the spider and hovered around Peter's head, chittering to him as he remained silent, not answering Wendy's questions.  
  
Raising the glass once more, he focused on the pair on the beach, his brows pulling together in a frown as he watched them saunter back towards the camp. The taller of the pair looked disturbingly like his former enemy, James Hook, but it was only a superficial likeness with the person having long wavy black hair and a broadbrim, plumed hat. Despite the masculine clothes and many armaments secured around her body, Peter easily deduced that it was a woman, her shape and walk unmistakably feminine. She appeared confident and assured as she strode along the sand, but it was when she threw back her head to laugh at something her companion did that afforded Peter the first look at her face. Again he was forced to suck in his breath suddenly before regaining his concentration to take another look at the woman. From a distance it was hard to see many details, but he was sure that she was no youngster, her face carrying too many lines for a youth, but despite that, or maybe because of them she was still beautiful, her face animated and alive, her brows and eyelashes as dark as her hair, her wide mouth a bright slash of scarlet as she laughed again at something. As the pair approached the camp, a man came towards her and Peter saw her stance change from one of relaxed enjoyment to rigid command, her hand coming to rest on the cutlass at her side. The man that approached her was asking her something and she carelessly waved her hand to indicate acceptance before passing him by, her companion-bodyguard by her side.  
  
So this was the Captain on the ship. A woman.  
  
A chair had been set up in the shade of a palm and the woman sat down in it, as if royalty sitting on a throne, while her crew worked around her. Her servant obtained a drink for her and a bowl of food, not eating himself while she ate her fill, oblivious of the men around her.  
  
Wendy had remained quiet during his long observation of the people on the beach, her instincts screaming that something wasn't right but not sure enough to question Peter too closely. When he finally dropped the telescope from his eye, Wendy took it from him and scanned the beach herself.  
  
"It that the Captain, sitting in the chair?" She asked at last, but received only a grunt in reply. "He look's.....strange," she finally offered, only to have Peter snort and snatch the telescope back.  
  
"He's a she!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Under that hat is a woman. She must be something fierce to have all those men under her rule."  
  
Surprised at Peter's sneering tone, Wendy bridled. "And what if the Captain is a woman? I suppose women can't be pirates and captains the same as men?"  
  
"Don't be silly....."Peter started to retort before remembering that Wendy herself had once nurtured an inclination to become a pirate when she was only a girl, Hook offering her the position of storyteller on his ship, her name to be Red-handed Jill. Now, seeing Wendy's set face, he felt anger well up inside.  
  
"Woman or not, she's Captain to that rabble....which makes her the enemy."  
  
"Oh you're impossible.....you don't know what they're here for, it could be just to resupply the ship and sail away again. They could be quite peaceful."  
  
"You didn't look to closely then....look again. Everyone of those supposedly peaceful men are clothed in a small armories worth of guns, knives and swords. Not exactly a peaceful way to approach an apparently deserted island."  
  
"Well of course they're going to be cautious, who wouldn't be....there could be cannibals....or savages....lurking in the jungle."  
  
"Or Indians, or pirates or Lost Boys....." Peter continued, still scowling down at the beach.  
  
Exasperated, Wendy huffed to herself. "Then what are you going to do?"  
  
"Watch them....see what they do. See if they are as peaceable as you think they are." Settling himself once more, Peter raised the telescope and spied on the people below. Wendy sat with her back to the trunk, her arms folded over her chest as she fumed.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
After an hour, Wendy and Tink were heartily bored, the sun starting to set over the horizon, the beach below now lit with a blazing fire, the ship moored in the bay twinkling with lights as the onboard crew prepared for another night on ship.  
  
Wendy was feeling cramped and uncomfortable. As the sky above her blazed with the colours of sunset, she sighed heavily, drawing Peter's attention away from the camp below.  
  
Seeing her drooping mouth, Peter smiled wryly, collapsing the telescope down and turning towards her.  
  
"Not exactly how I planned to spend your first day in Neverland." He offered in way of apology, his eyes begging her forgiveness.  
  
Too bored to be civil, Wendy sniffed and turned her head away, her chin lifting.  
  
Seeing that his cajoling wasn't working, Peter bit his bottom lip before leaning over, invading her personal space as he always did.  
  
"I'll make it up to you Wendy.....how about I take you to see the opening of the Moon Lily?"  
  
Only slightly mollified, Wendy turned to regard the urchin boy, her lips twitching as she responded to his irrepressible grin.  
  
"Moon Lily?"  
  
"We'll have to hurry....it only opens for a short time, just after sunset. Come with me Wendy....the perfume is delicious."  
  
Biting her lip, Wendy relaxed her stiff shoulders, unable to resist Peter when he used all his wheedling charm. Nodding, she barely had time to get to her feet before Peter grabbed her hand and hauled her off the branch, Wendy almost shrieking as they plummeted out of the tree before leveling off and streaking through the forest. Tink had been taking a nap and was almost left behind, her ball of light darting after the other two, her bell-like voice admonishing Peter for his rude departure without waking her.  
  
They flew through the darkening trees as the sky above them performed its evening change of costume, the clouds painted in every shade of pink and orange, the suns last gift before leaving the sky. At length they arrived in a small glade, the ground covered with raised mounds of moss that looked like huge green boulders. Peter threaded his way through the soft mossy rocks, Wendy close behind. As they reached near the edge of the roughly circular glade Wendy saw a large clump of some plant, its long leaves silvery in colour, at its centre a thick stalk with the withered remains of a flower hanging off it.  
  
Disappointed, Wendy made no comment, sure that it was dead.  
  
To her surprise, Peter didn't appear at all put off by the plants appearance, pulling her down to a low mound, the moss soft and dry like a firm cushion as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Watch......it won't be long now," Peter told her, his voice laced with excitement.  
  
Wendy stared at the strange stalk, convinced it was quite dead. The light around them was fading when she saw the first hint that the withered leaves were very much alive. Before her incredulous gaze, the petals started to grow, expanding and filling, the wrinkles and pleats flattening out and falling away from the centre. Peter was grinning now, darting looks from Wendy's face and open mouth, to the plant slowly unfolding before them. Minutes passed and more of the plant came alive, the first petals now flat and shiny, spread around the base of the flower, the inner folds just starting to unwind, revealing the stamen. Where before the dead-looking leaves had been grey and lifeless, they were now a bright yellow, the older leaves darker than the new so that the colour graduated towards the center, the stigma uncoiling to reveal itself in all its bright red glory.  
  
"Oh Peter.....it's beautiful," breathed Wendy, her hands clasped in front of her as a waft of heady perfume washed over them. Just as suddenly she heard a buzz and a huge dragonfly hovered over the plant, its wide wings and long body whipping around the head of the plant, the one was soon joined by others that all clustered to sample the sweet nectar beading on the head of the stigma.  
  
Peter rose to his feet, pulling Wendy up beside him. "We have to go now, there'll be more insects coming, it stays open for an hour or so, but by then it'll be black with them."  
  
Wendy cast a last glance back at the glorious flower, now surrounded by a flock of dragonflies, the glade redolent with its scent. Peter led her out of through the mossy hummocks and along a faint path under the trees.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Wendy asked, staring up to see the last of the sunset fade from the sky above.  
  
"I want to go and see the pirates."  
  
"But we just left them?"   
  
"Not those......Hook's pirates, or what's left of them. Smee might know who that woman was."  
  
"Smee's still alive?"  
  
"Yes, he and some of the surviving pirates had a camp on the shore near the Indian village."  
  
Tink, who'd seen the Moon Lily open more times than she cared to remember, darted about their heads, tinkling away to Peter who largely ignored her. The forest was alive with the sound of birds settling for the night, a slight breeze rustling the branches as the first stars peeped through the clouds. When they reached a low hill, Peter took her hand and they flew to the top, setting down in the long grass to look over the land beyond. Sloping down the other side, the hill lead to a small bay, the outline of half-a-dozen misshapen huts visible in the evening twilight. Several lights could be seen bobbing between the huts and also inside them. Wendy could also see a small row-boat moving towards the beach, a light on a pole dangling from the stern.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Hmmmmm?"  
  
"Hook's pirates....they don't......um.....they won't try to kill us, will they?"  
  
"Nah....once Hook was gone, they gave up wanting to wreak havoc, they just wanted to fish and drink. They even scuttled the Jolly Roger so they wouldn't have to sail her anymore."  
  
"Did you give it back to them?"  
  
"No.....but what use do I have for a ship...." Peter shrugged, "I left it in a bay and they found it.....sailed it here and let it sink."  
  
Wendy could see the sharp spear of the masts still pointing to the sky, although now canted to the side with the ship settled in the sand, a dark hulk in the middle of the bay.  
  
"Come on......if we're lucky, Mister Smee will have some of his fish stew made," Peter laughed as Wendy pulled a face. "You wait, he makes the best fish stew on this island."  
  
Unconvinced, Wendy let Peter pull her to her feet. Slowly they flew down the hill towards the shore, Peter putting them down some distance away, his caution raising fears in Wendy that the pirates weren't as safe as Peter said. They were approaching one of the shacks, a light beaming out of an uncovered window, smoke rising from the small chimney as they crept around the side.  
  
Stealthily, so as not to alarm Wendy, Peter pulled his knife from his belt, hiding it against his leg, but at the ready. On reaching the front, Peter looked about before reaching up to rap on the plank door.  
  
"Who-o-o is it?" A voice quavered from inside.  
  
"It is I.....Peter Pan, come to pay a pirate a visit!"  
  
A second later the door creaked open and Smee's wizened face with the ever present pinz-nez peered out into the dusk.  
  
"What are you bothering me at this time of night for boy?"  
  
"I brought you a visitor Smee," Peter announced, drawing Wendy forward.  
  
Not at all sure of her reception, Wendy bobbed a nervous curtsy, regarding Hook's first mate warily.  
  
"Well I never.....Red Handed Jill....what a pleasure.....do come in miss...." Smee stood back from the door, waving Wendy inside. With Peter close behind her, Wendy stepped across the threshold and into the tiny front room. A fire burned merrily in the tiny grate under a blackened pot, the smell of fish strong in the confined space.  
  
"I was just cookin' some stew.......would you fancy a bowl?" Smee asked, waving his guests to the few rickety chairs cluttering the space. Peter immediately said yes, and Wendy, out of politeness, asked for only a little. Smee bustled around, filling small wooden bowls from the pot and handing them to his guests before taking one for himself and settling in a cushioned armchair beside the fire.  
  
They ate for a few moments before Smee fixed his rheumy eyes back on Wendy and gave her a quick appraisal.  
  
"You've grown some, Miss Wendy.....you were not more than a child the last time we met,"  
  
"I'm nearly fifteen," Wendy told him, taking another small spoonful of the fish stew, her tastebuds approving its savoury flavour. "This is delicious Mister Smee,"  
  
"I was cook to the Captain for more years than I care to remember, so I acquired a certain amount of culinary skill, you might say."  
  
"How do you find life on shore?" Wendy asked, noting from the corner of her eye that Peter was now holding his bowl up to his face, licking the dregs of gravy out.  
  
"Ah well.....a sailor misses the sea, but an old sailor takes comfort in a warm house and a dry bed, so I makes the best of it and try not to pine for the open ocean."  
  
Putting his bowl down, peter wiped his mouth before leaning forward to put his questions to the old pirate.  
  
"There's a new ship anchored down the coast,"  
  
"A new ship? What's her flag?"  
  
"No flag......it has black sails with a crescent moon on them. The Captain is a woman."  
  
Smee stared at Peter, his food forgotten.  
  
"Oh my gawd!"  
  
"Smee?"  
  
"The Moonshadow.....she's here....ohh!" To their dismay, Smee lurched to his feet, dropping his bowl before hurrying to the door and flinging it open. "JENKS!" He bellowed before turning back to his startled visitors.  
  
"You'd best be going Peter Pan and take your young lady with ya, you don't want to be here when Captain Moon and her crew arrive, as surely they will."  
  
"Captain Moon?"  
  
Smee grimaced and winced, as if even hearing the feared name was enough to conjure the Captain into the room with them.  
  
"If you thought James Hook was enough to give you nightmares, Captain Moon is the nightmare. Don't attempt to approach her or her crew, they will gut you before you can open your mouth....pay heed, don't go near them!" Smee almost shouted the last, pushing Wendy towards the door in his haste to get them gone.  
  
"I'm not afraid of this Captain Moon.....she's only a woman!" Peter scoffed, taking up his familiar stance with his fists on his hips. Smee only shook his head.  
  
"Don't be a fool boy.....you have something to live for.....don't let   
  
her looks deceive you.....Captain Moon is truly to be feared...heed my words...for the sake of Miss Wendy......don't go near that ship!"  
  
Perplexed and thoroughly alarmed, Wendy turned to leave, Peter behind her still not convinced. Outside Smee's house they almost bumped into the other pirates who were starting to gather outside. They eyed the two youngsters with wariness, one or two managing to lift a smile and doff a hat as Wendy passed them, but for the most part they were ignored.  
  
Hurrying away, Peter cast a glance over his shoulder, seeing Smee talking to the huddle of men, his glasses reflecting the light from a lantern as he fought to buckle an ancient cutlass around his ample middle.  
  
After a short walk Peter took hold of Wendy's hand and they flew up into the sky, skimming over the treetops. Above them the stars shone down serenely, the moon just starting to peep over the far horizon, bathing the sea in its cold glow.  
  
"Where are we going now Peter?" Wendy asked, her voice quavering as she tried to take in Smee's warning about the newcomers.  
  
"Somewhere safe.....I need to think,"  
  
Flashing her a grin, Peter speeded up, Tink's ball of light hard pressed to follow as they flew over Neverland's sleeping forests.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 


	4. Spoiling for a Fight

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Squeezynz  
  
Chapter: Four - Spoiling for a Fight  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Author's Note: thanks to you all for your enthusiastic and wonderful reviews, it makes me positively glow.....your kind words are the best pirate treasure an author can hoard.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
The view was breathtaking. Perched as they were on the side of mountain, they had a panoramic view over a wide sweep of the island. Wendy also noted that the vantage point gave them a clear view of the bay where the new ship, The Moonshadow, wallowed at berth.  
  
Behind them the moon had risen in all her cold beauty, shining down on Neverland and turning the world black and white. At first Wendy had been intrigued to see Peter's world from such a high look-out, Peter pointing out familiar landmarks, all cloaked in shadows and looking nothing like they did in the daylight. TinkerBell had flown away after a little while, her temper not improved when Peter pulled Wendy down to sit on a rock ledge next to him, their sides touching. They watched as the bright ball of light sped off into the night, disappearing at length back into the forest.  
  
"I'm sorry I've upset TinkerBell,"  
  
Peter turned to look at her, shrugging. "Don't worry about it...Tink is just.....Tink. Remember when you asked me what I thought of as jealousy? That's Tink....I sometimes feel that she thinks I'm her property or something," Peter chuffed to himself, "I can't imagine not having her around."  
  
"Won't she always be around?" Wendy asked, puzzled by his wording.  
  
"Of course....I just...I wonder sometimes what it would be like.....to leave Neverland." Peter felt his face heat up, glad that the moonlight bleached out all colour.  
  
The seconds ticked by, Wendy quite stunned that Peter would even consider such a thing. There had been times when she had wished that Peter would make the decision to stay with her in London, leave Neverland and grow up with her. But she was not so selfish as to wish him to give up his special world, having seen it again. She understood that Peter and his world were one and the same, the magical island as much a part of him as the air they breathed.   
  
"Don't ever leave Neverland Peter....." Wendy finally whispered, her throat tight with emotion. "You belong here....where its clean, where the sky isn't filled with soot and fog. Where growing up is something that only happens to trees, not children."  
  
She drew in a shaky breath, "I wish sometimes.....I could stay with you."  
  
Finding it all too much, Wendy jumped to her feet and walked a pace away, her head bent.   
  
Peter also rose, his hands suddenly clammy. Why don't you Wendy....why don't you stay......live with me here....don't go back to London....stay here......forever."  
  
"What of my family Peter? My mother and father, my brothers, the lost boys?" Wendy shook her head, "I can no more leave them, than you can leave all this," she swept her arm in an arc.  
  
"So you'd rather go back, grow up...grow old,"  
  
"Everyone does Peter......it's the way of things."  
  
"Not here Wendy.........here we can be as we are...no grownups, no rules...."  
  
"But even here Peter.....things change. Hook may be gone, but now you have Captain Moon. I saw it in your eyes. If I wasn't here you'd be down there now, taunting them, fighting them.......it's what you live for."  
  
"But you are here......and I want you to stay," Peter had stepped closer, the heat of his body reaching out and enveloping her.  
  
Feeling torn, Wendy covered her face with her hands, blotting out the moonlight and Peter. "I can't....I have to grow up....I don't want to...but it's out of my hands."  
  
Taking the last step to bring him right in front of her, Peter slowly reached up and took her hands away from her face. Instantly, Wendy turned her face away.  
  
"Look at me Wendy......please. I know you've grown, I've noticed....but I don't think you have. I've grown too....I think....I think during all my visit to you, I've been growing a little each time....look at me."  
  
Wendy lifted her eyes to his.  
  
"I've noticed Peter......I just didn't want to believe it....I thought if I didn't mention it.....you wouldn't notice. I thought it might be my fault.......that I somehow made you grow up, when you didn't want to."  
  
"I didn't.......then......but now........we could..." Peter swallowed, "we could grow up here......together."  
  
For a second Wendy stared at him, blinking to stop her tears from blinding her.  
  
"You would....grow up....with me?"  
  
"Why not.....as it's happening anyway.....why not have it happen here.....in Neverland. You said yourself......London is dirty, cold.....here we'd have everything we'd need."  
  
"And we'd grow up.....together....you'd become.....a-a man?"  
  
"I've always hated the thought of being a man.....but that was before you, Wendy. I don't want to be......deficient or just a boy."  
  
"Oh Peter.....you're not deficient, never deficient....I was just so angry..." Peter stopped her with his hand against her lips.  
  
"I was deficient Wendy.......but now.....now I think that being a man wouldn't be so bad.......if you were to stay with me?"  
  
Overcome by his confession, Wendy felt something tear inside her, a sob escaping her lips before she clamped them together. Troubled and unsure, she swung on her heel and turned her back on him, her hands covering her face again as she sought to compose herself.  
  
Stung by her apparent rejection, Peter let his hands drop to his sides, a stone lodging in his chest as he took her silence for a no.  
  
Backing away, Peter stared at the ground, his eyes burning.  
  
"I made a mistake......I thought......but I see, I was wrong." Before Wendy could react, Peter twisted and leapt into the air, his body streaking away from the mountain, instantly invisible against the stars.  
  
Shocked, Wendy stared up into the sky, her face as white as the moon.  
  
"What have I done.....Peter......oh no......PETER!"  
  
Hopelessly overwhelmed with the feelings churning inside her, Wendy sank to the ground and gave in to the sobs shaking her body.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Lilliana looked up at the sky and saw something steak across the moon. She blinked, not quite believing what she'd seen.   
  
"Did you see that Paolo?"  
  
The youth stretched out on the sand beside her grunted, his head tilting to look in the direction she pointed.  
  
"No I don't suppose you did.......maybe I'm seeing things."  
  
From the arched eyebrow, Lilliana easily read his question.  
  
"I don't know.....it looked like...." she chuckled to herself, "it looked like someone flying across the moon."  
  
Paolo's teeth gleamed whitely in the moonlight, his blond hair silver as Captain Moon leant across the small gap and ruffled it, as if he was a puppy.  
  
As she pulled away, Paolo gripped her hand at the wrist, bringing it slowly back so that the palm rested again his lips. Feeling a shiver of desire spark down her spine, she submitted to his intimate caress, before pulling her hand free, her lips curving into a smile at his boldness.  
  
"Not tonight, I want to keep my wits about me...and you are too distracting for your own good."  
  
Pouting, Paolo flopped back onto the still warm sand, his arm coming up to cover his eyes. Relaxing back on her pallet, Lilliana stared once more up into the night sky, her expression thoughtful.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Peter flew to the other side of Neverland, as far from the girl he'd left on the mountain, as far from the source of anguish as he could get. Setting down on the pinnacle of a rocky outcrop, its base washed by waves, Peter stood looking out to the horizon. His body seemed to vibrate with tension, his heart beating wildly as he narrowed his eyes, trying to see beyond the limits of his world as if to wrest the secrets out into the open.   
  
He felt hurt and confused, he'd been so sure that Wendy would welcome his invitation to stay with him, her signals, seemingly clear. Now it seemed he'd read her all wrong, she didn't want to stay, in fact couldn't wait to leave him again. Anger welled up in him, the sea below starting to rise as he felt an unbearable pressure build up, begging for release. Unable to keep the frustration inside, he put his head back and yelled at the sky, his arms outstretched as he screamed at the heavens, the waves below the rocks rising higher and higher, the spray reaching up to him. In an explosion of movement, he rose into the sky, swirling light surrounding him, greenish in the moonlight, his body infused with energy that demanded an outlet.  
  
Jackknifing, he flew back across the island, his hand pulling his sword from his belt, the moon glinting off the wicked blade. Flexing it in his hand he dived towards the bay where the Moonshadow floated, his face pulled into a grimace of anticipation.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Wendy lifted her head, having heard something far away.  
  
"Peter?" She stared out over the island, seeing a swirling ribbon of light in the sky above the far end of Neverland. Not knowing what to make of it, she started to look for a way down the mountain.   
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
As he swooped over the sleeping ship, Peter silently surveyed the decks and rigging, his eyes counting the number on watch as he circled the Moonshadow, his eyes sparking with excitement. In a graceful move, he came to rest on the very top of the mainmast, his gaze flicking briefly to the mountain range, a jolt reminding him that he'd left Wendy stranded there. Ignoring his conscience, Peter stepped off the mast and dropped down to the deck below. He landed silently on his feet, a gently as a thistledown. Looking around he noted the man on the quarterdeck, dozing over his musket. Another man leaned against the foremast, his chin on his chest. Peter grinned to himself, sure that the men wouldn't have been so lax if their Captain had been aboard. Darting into the air again, Peter flew to the first spar, swinging his sword and slicing through the ropes and ratlines, the sail instantly sagging, falling open as he continued to cut the halyards. The men on deck were now awake and shouting, unable to make out Peter against the dark sails and night sky. With the sail now hanging against the mast, Peter slashed his sword at the insignia, shredding the crescent moon and knife design to rags. One of the men must of spotted him because the report of the musket reached him seconds before a lead ball zinged past his head. Spinning in the air, Peter laughed, anticipation of a battle firing his blood. Swooping down, he came at the man trying to reload his gun, Peter kicking him and sending him sprawling before flying up to disappear into the rigging again. By now the ships company were alerted, crewmen spilling onto the deck with lanterns and torches, swinging around and trying to see their enemy. The man on the quarterdeck was screaming at them and pointing up into the rigging. Peter slashed at another rope and the spar started to slither downwards, the men below scattering as it landed on the deck in a tangle of ropes.  
  
Peter laughed again, swooping around the mast, making sure the men below had a clear view of him, before he landed on an upper spar and swept his sword in a wide arc, the moonlight catching the blade with bright flashes.  
  
The men below gaped for a few seconds before a yell brought their weapons to bear on the youth poised above them. Peter had barely seconds to move as the muskets fired together, the flash bright and the report loud as lead balls splintered the spar and mast where he'd been standing only moments before.  
  
The blood singing in his veins, Peter swooped down low over the men, his sword whistling over their heads making them duck.  
  
Laughing, Peter flew away, the volley of musket fire loud behind him, the balls burying themselves in the foremast and rigging, just missing Peter as he ducked behind the figurehead and sped off, skimming the waves.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Wendy was negotiating the narrow path down the hillside when she heard the shots, her eyes flying to the ship, seeing the bright flashes of gun fire and knowing, with a cold dread, that Peter was down there, causing the chaos.  
  
Going as fast as she dared in the uncertain light, Wendy hurried down the steep slope, her breath hitching in her chest as she prayed that Peter would survive his first encounter with the Moonshadow.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Captain Moon was on her feet and running to the boats, seconds after the first shot was fired. Her men weren't far behind her, their senses all on alert as their Captain shouted for them to get the boats launched and back to the ship. They were rowing strongly when the shooting stopped and there was only the sound of confused shouting coming from the Moonshadow. Within minutes they were scabbling over the gunwales into a scene of devastation.   
  
"What the hell's going on here.......where's the captain of the watch?"  
  
A man ran up, his gun still in his hand.  
  
"We were attacked......the rigging was cut and the spar dropped to the deck...."  
  
"Hell and damnation.....where is they.....that did this to my ship?"  
  
The man, finding himself hardpressed, looked to the other night watch to help him.  
  
"We didn't see....that is.......we only saw one...." His attention on his crewmates, the man didn't see the fist that felled him to the deck.  
  
"Someone tell me what the hell just happened here?" Stepping over the body, Captain Moon stalked towards the men standing nonplussed amongst the ropes.  
  
"You!" Lilliana pointed to another man. "What did you see?"  
  
Eyeing her furious face, the man gulped before answering.  
  
"A boy....Cap'n......a damn flying boy!" The man cringed, sure that he'd get a blow as well. It never came.  
  
"So its true.....I didn't think it was!" Captain Moon stood for a minute, her hand resting on her hip, her other hand against her chin. "A flying boy.....you were telling the truth James...and I didn't believe you."  
  
Recalling herself, Lilliana shouted for the men to clear up the mess before signalling for her senior officers to follow her to the cabin. She also indicated for Paolo to follow, the other men jumping to her command as she left the deck.  
  
Once in the cabin, Lilliana cast her pistols onto the table and rounded on her lieutenants.  
  
"It would seem, gentlemen, that we have an enemy on this island. If what I have been told about him is true, and I have no reason to doubt the source of my information, this enemy is resourceful and creative."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Lilliana felt a grimace curve her mouth as she remembered the stories James had told her about the youth that tormented him.  
  
"His name is Peter Pan.....and before you ask....yes, he can fly!"  
  
The two men across the table immediately scoffed at her statement, thinking it a joke. After a second they saw her expression and their own became serious.  
  
"A boy?....what nonsense is this.....and how can he fly?"  
  
"I don't know......but I do know the man that sailed these waters before us had a long history with this infernal child....he caused no end of trouble and upset for James Hook and his crew."  
  
"But a boy?"  
  
"Yes Mister Trent, a boy.....but a very special boy.....and one I don't intend to allow to upset my ship or my crew." Lilliana said, a gleam in her chill blue eyes as she smiled wryly. "Where Hook failed to vanquish this sprite, I plan to destroy him....but first, I intend to find out all I can.....so my orders are not to kill this brat if he is captured.....I want to interrogate him first.....he will know what has happened to the Jolly Roger and its Captain. Do I make myself quite clear?"  
  
"Yes Cap'n!" Both men answered smartly, keeping their expressions neutral and their thoughts to themselves.  
  
Waving the men out, Lilliana sat down in her chair, her fingers steepled as she contemplated how she was going to capture a flying boy. Paolo had slipped out with the men but quickly returned, a familiar bottle in his possession. He filled a glass for her and placed it by her elbow.  
  
Downing the heady wine, Lilliana rose to her feet.   
  
"We won't be getting much sleep this night boy, so make yourself useful and return to the beach with one of the men. We'll need that rope we left there and any other supplies we'll need to get this ship back into shape."  
  
Nodding, Paolo left the room after sketching a small bow to his Captain.  
  
Above her head the sounds of hammering broke into her thoughts, reminding her of the damage done to her ship. Growling, she quickly changed into some suitable work clothes and stormed out of the cabin to oversee the repairs.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Peter was on the beach that, until a while ago, had been covered in sleeping men. Now there were only discarded boxes and the still burning fire to mark their hasty departure. His blood still up, Peter stalked about the campsite, kicking over supplies, picking up bits and pieces only to discard them or throw them on the fire, his grin wide as he smirked at the sound of hammering coming from the ship across the bay. He approached the chair and pallet where the Lady Captain had obviously been sleeping when her ship had been attacked. Using his sword, he hooked up the plumed hat and tossed it into the air. As it fell he speared it, lifting his blade so he could pull it off and place it on his own head before strutting about the sand.  
  
A splash alerted him that a boat was approaching the shore, two men inside rowing strongly, their backs to the beach. Baring his teeth, Peter flew up the beach to the treeline and stood in the shadows as the boat crunched onto the sand, one of the men jumping out and pulling the boat further up the beach. The second man jumped out as well but Peter could see that he was considerably younger, his blond hair catching the firelight, his lean body tall and broad shouldered, but slender with youth. As Peter watched the two men started to load supplies back into the boat, unaware of the watcher among the shadows.  
  
As the two men continued to load, Peter rose into the air and hovered over the beach. In one hand he held a stone as big as a small coconut. Taking careful aim he hurled the rock at the older sailor, the man dropping to the sand with a groan. Spinning on his heel, Paolo stared at the man on the ground, his mind a blank as he froze. He heard a sound behind him and turned.  
  
Peter stood rimmed by the firelight, his hands on his hips, legs braced apart, his mouth stretched into a broad grin.  
  
"I didn't give you permission to use my beach!"  
  
Glaring at the boy, Paolo took a step back, his eyes darting around, searching for more enemies. Peter stared back, noting that the youth was about his own height, his hair several shades lighter and curlier than Peter's but with the same dark brows and lashes.  
  
"There's no-one else here......just you, pirate.....and me!"  
  
Paolo stopped his search of the shadowy beach and fixed his eyes on the boy in front of him. He also noted the similarities between them, his eyes narrowing as he noted the sword and dagger on Peter's belt. Paolo had left most of his weaponry on the ship, only bringing his machete and dagger with him for the sortie back to the shore.  
  
In a fluid motion he drew the wickedly sharp machete and swung it at Peter's head. In a quick move Peter unsheathed his sword and blocked the swing, the blades clashing noisily. Pulling back the two circled each other, finding their footing in the loose sand, eyes fixed on each other.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Immersed in the need to get the ship back into a good working order, Lilliana didn't pay much heed to the shore, satisfied that her orders would be carried out without delay. It was one of the men working on the ravaged ropes up on the mast that alerted her that all was not well on the beach.  
  
"Captain.....look yonder.....the beach!"  
  
Turning sharply, Lilliana strode to the railing and stared across the water.   
  
"Bring me my glass!"  
  
Squinting she could make out the fire and the boat drawn up on the sand, but little else. A crewman ran onto the deck and handed her the long telescope. A sharp fear curled into her belly as she lifted the glass and placed it to her eye. The scene on the beach suddenly swung into sharp focus. A body lay close to the boat and she jerked back from the glass, thinking it was Paolo. Looking again she saw it was the other crewman and she released a breath she'd not realised she'd been holding. Panning along towards the fire she caught the edge of something moving. Fixing her gaze, she saw two figures, the same height as each other, moving back and forth, light catching the glint of a blade as they parried and thrust.  
  
"Get a boat in the water.....quickly, they're under attack!"  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
They were evenly matched, both honed in their skill, both determined to win the match. Peter had tried several times to taunt his opponent into speech but the boy refused to be drawn, his only sounds being the grunt and huff of the fight as they tested for each others weakness, finding none but trying anyway. Sweat was starting to trickle down Peter's back, his muscles flowing effortlessly as he parried and slashed, his opponent as strong as himself as they circled and counter feinted, both sporting nicks from close calls with the blades.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Peter noted the two boats pulling strongly for the beach, giving him only a few seconds to either defeat his opponent or escape. In a brash move, he staggered, appearing to weaken. Paolo, not thinking clearly, dashed forward to give the killing blow, only to find his blade spun out of his hand and a blow landed from the hilt of Peter's sword against his jaw, dropping him senseless to the sand.  
  
The whistle of a musket ball close to his head made Peter duck, crouching down to make himself a smaller target. The boats were close but he was loathe to leave. In a split second he made the decision. Sheathing his sword, he heaved Paolo over his shoulder as the boats crunched onto the sand, their cargo of enraged sailors spilling onto the beach. Despite the added weight Peter leapt into the sky with his burden, the beach left far behind as he angled above the trees and disappeared into the night. The men on the beach stared after him, dumbfounded and a little fearful.  
  
"So who's going to tell Captain Moon what just happened?" Asked a voice in the darkness.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
I know, I know....you wanted more P/W romance and fluff....what can I say......it just got too exciting.....but never fear....promise to do better next chapter......grin 


	5. Opposites Attract

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Squeezynz  
  
Chapter: Five - Opposites Attract  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Authors Note: Again, many thanks for your effusive and very satisfying reviews, it give me the warm fuzzies to know that my stories are so appreciated and enjoyed.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
P  
  
The Moonshadow set sail the next morning, her rigging replaced or repaired, her crew subdued in the face of their Captains wrath. Lilliana had railed at the men who failed to bring back Paolo. Her rage enough to make the strongest heart fail as she lashed out in her fury, four men now in the infirmary with broken bones and missing teeth. As the black ship rounded the headland they spied the collection of shacks huddles against the shoreline, spirals of smoke testifying that the hovels were inhabited. The Moonshadow stayed outside the harbour, the rotting hulk of the old ship an indication of the shallow draught of the bay. Once more Captain Moon and her men set out in the boats, armed to the teeth, this time expecting trouble and prepared to meet it with force.  
  
On reaching the beach the men poured out of the boats and quickly dispersed among the huts, kicking in flimsy doors and taking little care with the belongings inside. All returned to where Lilliana stood on the rickety dock with the same report, the village was deserted.  
  
From the smoke still rising from the fires, it was supposed that the inhabitants had fled at the first sight of the Moonshadow, which suggested to the Captain that they had been forewarned of her presence. Striding to the first house, she flung open the door and inspected the contents. What she saw confirmed her suspicions.  
  
"Look's like some of Hook's crew are hiding out here.....that wreck out there must be the Jolly Roger, what's left of her goddammit!"  
  
"What about her Captain?" Asked Trent, picking up a brass tankard that had rolled out of the door. On the side of the drinking vessel were initials. Trent held it out to Lilliana who stared then tossed the tankard away.  
  
"James must be dead.....he would never have allowed this rabble to use his personal effects......something drastic must have happened."  
  
"A mutiny?" Suggested Trent, his gaze, like all the men, sweeping the bay and the village, ever vigilant for the return of either the former pirates or the flying boy.  
  
"More likely that brat we saw last night.....he has alot to answer for Mister Trent....I want him alive for when he does!"  
  
A shout alerted them and they saw two of her crew dragging an old man between them, his body held up by the men's grip under his armpits, his feet scraping through the dust. Captain Moon stepped to the centre of the narrow street, her booted feet apart, her head high as the crew deposited the man at her feet.  
  
"We checked him for weapons, he only had this." The crewman handed over a small paring knife, the ivory handle inscribed with James Hook's initials, just like the tankard. The man in the dust raised his head, looking up at the men surrounding him, his eyes finally coming to rest on the woman in front of him.  
  
"Captain Moon....." he breathed in awe, his eye widening before he ducked his head once more.  
  
"I don't know you......you're not one of the Jolly Roger's crew."  
  
"I was ma'am, a recent addition you might say."  
  
"Where's Captain Hook?"  
  
"Dead ma'am.....deader than dead.....inside a crocodile."  
  
"You've just earned yourself a reprieve.......you can tell me what happened."  
  
Signalling to her men, Lilliana lead the way back to the boats, the man held firmly between two of the crew as they rowed back to the Moonshadow.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Peter sat on his heels, staring at the young man at his feet.  
  
He'd carried him back to the Stitch Bird trees, placing the youth in one of the rooms, then bound him securely. As his blood lust ebbed he remember Wendy, his heart thumping as he recalled the reason he'd rushed pell-mell to the Moonshadow in the first place. Leaving hurriedly, Peter raced to the mountain, finding Wendy gone from where he'd left her. He flew down the narrow track, seeing her footprints occasionally in the dust. When he got to the bottom he lost her tracks and had to search before finding them again. Dawn was breaking when he found her, curled up against the base of a tree, her face wan in the faint light, her hands and feet scratched and dirty from her long climb down.  
  
"Wendy.....wake up.....we have to go home." Peter shook her gently, his face creased with concern and apprehension.  
  
Wendy's eyelids fluttered and she sighed, her hand coming up to rub at her gritty eyes before registering that Peter was squatting directly in front of her.  
  
"Oh Peter.....I'm sorry......." She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck before he had time to do more than gasp, both of them falling backwards onto the leafy ground. Still unsure, Peter held her while she hugged him fiercely before lifting her head to stare into his bemused features.   
  
"I was so worried....I saw the flashes of guns on the Moonshadow, I thought you'd be hurt....." She pushed herself upright, her hands touching his arm where a long scratch ran from his shoulder to his elbow. "You are hurt....oh it's all my fault.....if I hadn't turned my back on you.......if I'd only said something sooner...."  
  
"Wendy.......it's only a scratch.......I'm fine....."  
  
"No you're not.......you left before I could answer you......why did you leave me there?"  
  
"I thought......I thought you said no." Peter whispered, in an agony of apprehension.  
  
"You didn't wait for my answer......"  
  
"What is your answer.....?"  
  
Unbelievable, a blush crept up Wendy's face, her eyes lowering as she drew in a deep breath.  
  
"My answer is......yes."  
  
"Yes?" He asked a trifle confused, not sure which question she was answering.  
  
"Yes Peter.....I'll stay with you....here...in Neverland."  
  
Hardly believing his ears, Peter's mouth dropped open in astonishment.  
  
"What about your family....your brothers......everything?"  
  
"I decided that I would have had to move away soon anyway...either to my Aunts or to a finishing school...or worse, that I would be expected to enter society and find a-a-a......"  
  
"Husband?"  
  
Wendy blushed again, her fingers wringing together as she nodded. Peter remained silent for so long Wendy glanced up, seeing his face sporting the biggest grin she'd ever seen. In a flash Peter was on his feet, pulling her to hers and dancing around as the sun cleared the horizon, flooding the woods with bright light. Peter's laugh rang out and Wendy found her heart lifting as she joined him, their hands clasped together as their feet left the ground and Peter drew them both up to whirl madly around in a spiralling dance until they cleared the treetops and hung suspended in the morning sunshine  
  
"You really truly want to stay here with me?"  
  
"Really truly.....forever."  
  
Drawing her towards him, Peter, still smiling impossibly smugly, wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her so that she was now at his eye level, his own sparkling with a combination of fairy dust and pure happiness.   
  
"Wendy?"  
  
"Yes Peter..."  
  
"I want to give you something....." His eyes sparked mischievously, causing Wendy's heart to give a little leap as she remembered their first meeting in the nursery.  
  
"Yes Peter?"  
  
Leaning forward, Peter pressed his lips to hers, his eyes sliding shut as he kissed her. Wendy felt something melt inside her, her own eyes fluttering closed as she parted her lips, welcoming his embrace. For a long minutes they hung suspended in time and space, their lips moving over each other, Peter tilting his head to give him greater access to her softness. As he moved, Wendy felt the tip of his tongue sweep across her bottom lip, making her gasp a little from the sensation, her mouth widening as he pressed his advantage, his mouth sealing hers as the kiss took on a life of its own.  
  
Several flushed minutes later, they broke apart reluctantly, their eyes opening to find each other with a similar feeling of wonder reflected in their eyes.   
  
So caught up in the moment, Peter had forgotten about the boy back at the Stitch Bird tree. As they smiled foolishly at each other, he leaned forward and kissed Wendy again, this one not so intense as they giggled at their less than accomplished attempts. Peter made a game of kissing the corner of her mouth, Wendy wriggling to stop him succeeding but finding herself kissed every where else instead. It was a silly, but very satisfying game.  
  
Tink arrival put an end to the game, but also served to remind Peter that he had something important to show Wendy. As he listened to Tink scold against the impropriety of humans floating about in the morning doing nothing more important that playing silly nonsense, he suddenly remembered his captive. Batting Tink away, he started to pull Wendy back towards the forest.  
  
"Where are we going Peter?"  
  
"I have something to show you......from last night!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a surprise......come on."  
  
Too drunk of his kisses to worry what he could have possibly found during the night, Wendy smiled happily as Peter tucked her into his side, his arm tight around her waist, and flew off with her back to the jungle.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
".....and then the ship glowed all over and lifted off the water, flying it was, damn fairy dust dripping off ev'ryfing."  
  
"And the crocodile?"  
  
The man shuffled his feet, his tongue snaking out to wet his dry lips. "We never saw it or Hook again....not these two years since."  
  
Lilliana sat back in her chair, her leg hooked over the arm, her eyes narrowed as they swept the man from head to toe before waving him away.  
  
"Take him to the brig...I'll decide what to do with him later."  
  
Ignoring the prisoner's protests, she waited for him to be dragged out before turning to her the two men who'd been listening to the whole sorry tale.  
  
"Is he telling the truth?" Asked Trent, his arms folded over his chest as he waited for his Captain to speak.  
  
Lilliana looked up from her introspection and smiled grimly.  
  
"I fear that it is all the truth.....James Hook is no more, and its all because of this..." she screwed up her face and spat out the name as if it tasted foul. "Peter Pan!....I want his head, but before that I want to see him suffer......not just for damage last night, but for the death of my brother.......James deserved a better end."  
  
Both men exchanged a glance, their Captain finally laying to rest the rumours about her relationship with her notoriously mentor.  
  
"Gentlemen.....we are going on a hunt. Find out from that man what he knows about Pan's movement, his haunts, his whereabouts.....once we know all there is to know, we will take this battle directly to the enemy!"  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
They landed in the glade with the sun starting to gild the hanging baskets, Peter tugging Wendy towards one of the other trees, lifting her up to fly into the wide doorway, dropping her hand before the bound youth on the floor could see them. While Wendy stood at the entrance, Peter checked the boy's restraints, noting the darkening bruise on his jawline from the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Peter, who is he?"  
  
"He from that ship..the Moonshadow."  
  
"Why did you bring him here?" Wendy moved into the room, keeping her distance from the body on the floor. She tried to hide her shock at finding that the surprise was actually a prisoner. She was still humming from the moments shared with Peter above the trees, but the sight of the trussed, unconscious captive was rapidly dispelling her buoyant mood. Peter rose from the floor and took a step back, but before he could move further away the boy pulled his legs up and lashed out, kicking Peter on the knees, sending him crashing against the wall and almost out of the door.  
  
Snarling, Peter pulled the knife from his belt and leapt to his feet, advancing on the fully conscious youth, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Peter......NO!" Wendy rushed forward, putting herself between Peter and his captive. Behind her, unseen by Wendy, but seen by Peter, Paolo's eyes opened wide in shock, staring at Wendy's back as if he'd seen a ghost. With an inarticulate cry, Paolo started to push himself backwards, his bound hands and feet making it almost impossible for him to do much more than wriggle his way across the woven matting of the floor. His anger draining away, Peter watched as the boy struggled to get as far away as possible, Paolo's neck straining as he twisted and turned. Wendy's saw that Peter was no longer in a rage, his expression more surprised than angry. Turning to see what he was looking at, Wendy faced the boy on the floor, only to be greeted with another, louder cry from the captive and another attempt to get away.  
  
Now that Wendy had a chance to see the boy properly she had difficulty stifling a cry herself.   
  
"Peter.....are you sure this boy was from the Moonshadow?"  
  
Snorting, Peter glanced at Wendy, annoyed to see her fixed interest in the boy from the ship.   
  
"Yes.......I have the injuries to prove it."  
  
"Haven't you noticed Peter.....his face.....he could be...."  
  
"Could be what?"  
  
"He could be you...or your brother.....it's amazing."  
  
"What? He doesn't look anything like me......" Folding his arms across his chest, Peter peered at the boy over Wendy's shoulder, noting that the captive was now staring at him, blue and green clashing with the same fiery antagonism.  
  
Wendy knelt down on the floor, her hand extended as if trying to calm a wild animal.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Paolo only stared at her, shaking his head. Perplexed, Wendy tried again.  
  
"My names Wendy.....Wendy Moira Angela Darling.....please tell me yours?"  
  
Again the boy just shook his head, his blond curls bobbing as he moved his head. Peter snorted again, drawing the boys' gaze back to him. Exasperated, Wendy rounded on Peter, surprising him.  
  
"What are you planning to do with him?"  
  
Keeping his face blank, Peter shrugged.  
  
"We can't keep him tied up like this.....he's not an animal." Wendy argued.  
  
"If he gave his word not to try to escape, I'd free him right away."  
  
Wendy turned to smile at Paolo, but again the boy only shook his head, his eyes flicking away from hers to stare at the floor.  
  
"Peter......did he speak at all when you captured him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well....doesn't that strike you as strange.....didn't he cry out or say anything?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Wendy pursed her lips, an idea coming to her.  
  
Turning to face the boy, Wendy smiled encouragingly. "Are you able to talk...can you speak."  
  
Slowly the boy shook his head, his eyes never leaving Wendy's.  
  
Wendy smiled and clapped her hands, pleased to have solved the mystery. Peter just scowled, twirling his knife in his hand, drawing the prisoners attention back to him.  
  
"Peter.....can't we free him.....he doesn't look any older than you or me....maybe he was their prisoner too."  
  
She turned back to ask the boy but he was already nodding his head, anticipating her question. As she sat there, another idea came to her. Leaning forward impulsively she touched him lightly on the chest, Paolo flinching back from the slight contact as if burned. Taken aback, Wendy sat back on her heels, her hand clenched in her lap. "I only wanted to ask you if you can read and write."  
  
Behind her back, Peter relaxed, her previous gesture raising the hackles on his neck, his knife coming up, the protective gesture noted by the boy on the floor.   
  
Paolo turned his attention back to the girl, nodding his head in answer to her question.  
  
"Peter....he can write......he can talk to us by writing his answers down."  
  
"So now you want something for him to write with, and on?"  
  
"Is there anything here we can use?"  
  
"If I leave you alone with him, you're not going to try and untie him?"  
  
"No Peter.....I won't do that...." Wendy rolled her eyes at him, receiving a smirk in reply. Getting to his feet Peter left the wicker room, Wendy settling herself more comfortably, while Paolo watched her with his intensely green eyes.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Paolo was sitting crosslegged on the matted floor, several skins and cores of a variety of fruit scattered over the floor. Reaching for a wooden mug he downed its contents, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth before replacing it on the floor.  
  
Wendy was sitting with her back against the wall of the hut, a sheet of paper in her hand, carefully reading the lines of broken English scrawled over the surface.  
  
Paolo could read, and write, just not very well. Peter sat beside Wendy, listening as she read out deciphered passages to him, her forehead creased as she tried to understand what their former prisoner had written.  
  
"I think he says here that he was captured during a raid on a Spanish fishing boat.....but that could be another word...." She glanced up at Paolo, asking him to clarify. The boy leant over, his finger pointing to the word Wendy couldn't read before sitting back and writing again on the sheet in front of him. He drew a picture this time, not a word, Wendy craning her neck to see the drawing.  
  
"That looks like a union jack.....do you mean an English fishing boat, not a Spanish one." She saw Paolo nod his head.  
  
"Oh....so was the boat fishing near England?"  
  
Paolo shook his head.  
  
"Never mind, it's not important.....he goes on to say he was only a child when he was taken aboard the Moonshadow. As a cabin boy?"  
  
Again Paolo nodded his head. Wendy sent him a smile and the young man grinned toothily back at her.   
  
"What happened to your parents?"  
  
Paolo pantomimed his throat being cut and Wendy shuddered in horror.  
  
"How old were you when you were taken?"  
  
Paolo held up all the fingers of one hand, then four more on the other.  
  
"And do you know how old you are now?"  
  
This time he held up both hands, fingers spread, then lowered them, then raised both hands with one hand spread and the other with only one finger raised.  
  
"You're sixteen? I'll be fifteen on my next birthday."  
  
Paolo pointed to Peter and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Wendy glanced at Peter, receiving a shrug in reply. "We don't know how old Peter is."  
  
Paolo pointed at Peter, then back at himself, then repeated the gesture, ending with a pantomime of his hands on either side of his face before pointing to Peter's face as well.  
  
"Yes I had noticed.....you are both very much alike." Wendy bit her lip, not sure whether she should ask the next question. Drawing in a breath, she faced Paolo again.  
  
"Paolo......have you always been mute?"  
  
To her surprise the boy shook his head, vigorously. Grabbing the paper, he arduously scratched with the pencil, handing it to Wendy when he finished.  
  
Peter looked over her shoulder as she read the scrawl.  
  
"Only since you were taken aboard the Moonshadow."  
  
Wendy then had a horrible thought and she blanched. Seeing her expression, Paolo seemed to read her mind and suddenly opened his mouth, sticking out a very healthy, pink tongue for her inspection, waggling it around before tucking it back behind his white teeth.  
  
Wendy felt a wave of relief flow over her, her hand resting on her thumping heart as she laughed at his antics. It was uncanny how he reminded Wendy of the Peter, even to his mannerisms and gestures. Peter had also laughed at Paolo's expressions, his own still a little wary as he'd never had a boy his own age in Neverland before, and the novelty was taking its time to sink in.  
  
Since they'd started to communicate and freed the boy, he'd shown no burning desire to escape, accepting the fruit and water without any sign of hostility towards his captors. Seemingly happy to talk with Peter and Wendy without any attempt at violence or in a hurry to return to the Moonshadow.  
  
Peter had largely let Wendy ask the questions, but now he had one of his own.  
  
"What do you do aboard the Moonshadow?"  
  
For a moment, a shadow passed over Paolo's face before he reached for the piece of paper and started to write. He paused at one point, glancing up at Wendy before bending his head and continuing to write.  
  
When he handed it over, his expression was almost hostile, as if expecting a bad reaction to his explanation.  
  
Wendy read through what he'd written, her head jerking up to look at him, his eyes sliding away from hers as if embarrassed.  
  
"What does it say?" Peter asked, noting Wendy's sudden stillness.  
  
Wendy glanced down at the paper again, as if not believing what she'd read. Clearing her throat, she relayed to Peter what Paolo had written.  
  
"He says that during the daytime he is the captains bodyguard and servant......" Wendy stopped. Paolo looked up briefly, before resuming his contemplation of the floor.  
  
"Is that all?" Peter asked, nudging Wendy with his elbow.  
  
"No.......he also says that at night he is the captains..er..the captains.......bedmate."  
  
"Bedmate?"  
  
At Peter's slightly confused expression, Paolo lifted his hands, on one hand he closed his thumb and first finger to form an oh. On the other hand he used his first finger to poke through the hole in a crude representation of the sex act. As Peter and Wendy were complete novices in the arts of love, the gesture was largely lost on them. Frustrated at their lack of understanding, Paolo suddenly moved from sitting down to crouching on his haunches. He grabbed Wendy's hand and before she could voice a protest, placed it between his legs, directly against his genitals, jerking her forward as he did so, making it easy for him to plant his lips on hers and kiss her.   
  
The kiss lasted only a second or two, but she stayed frozen, her eyes wide while her hand remained clamped against his body, her fingers registering the hardness beneath the clothing before she was wrenched back and Peter roared past her, taking Paolo down in a flying tackle.  
  
The two boys wrestled on the floor, a flurry of arms and legs as they tried to pummel each other, rolling from one side to the other, evenly matched in strength and cunning.  
  
Wendy could only watch helplessly as Peter and Paolo continued to rain blows down on each other, their grunts and the thump of fist against flesh making her want to scream at them to stop. Seeing a nearly full bucket of water in the corner, she dashed past the flailing arms and legs and snatched it up. Getting as close as she dared, she flung the contents over the boys, the results immediate as they spluttered apart, water dripping from their heads and down their flushed faces.  
  
"STOP IT!.....both of you......for heavens sake!" Wendy cried, flinging the bucket down, her body trembling in reaction to the violence. Both boys scrabbled away from each other, each sporting a new injury from the tussle. Peter's bottom lip was bleeding, the trickle snaking down his chin to drip onto his chest. Paolo had a bruise above his eye to match the one on his jaw, his eye starting to swell even as she watched. Snatching up a couple of rags, Wendy soaked them in what remained of the water before flinging the wet clothes at the two youths, hitting them on the face and neck respectively. They both grabbed at the rags, looking up at Wendy with something like surprise on their faces.  
  
Furious, Wendy stood with her hands on her hips, the picture of outrage. Still trembling, she pointed a finger at Peter. "He was only trying to explain what he meant by bedmate, there was no reason to try and kill him...." She ignored Peter's attempt to remonstrate, her finger now pointing directly at Paolo, who had the good sense not to allow his true feelings to show on his face when Wendy fixed her fiery blue eyes on him. "And you.....don't do that again. I mean, don't kiss me again. I don't care what you're trying to explain."  
  
Peter and Paolo exchanged a conspiratory glance, both of them trying hard to stem the urge to grin insanely at Wendy as she stood over them, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling. Infuriated by the smiles she could see about to break out on their silly faces, Wendy turned on her heel and stalked out, her head held high.  
  
Paolo barely held it together long enough for her to leave before curling up, his shoulders shaking, tears brimming his eyes as he tried unsuccessfully to suppress his mirth. Peter was having a similar problem, his hand coming up to dab at the cut on his lip, but it shook too badly from the giggles rising into his throat and he had to lay down, clutching his sides as he shook with silent laughter. It was a natural release of tension after the fight, but Wendy found little comfort in that thought, her sensibilities quite offended by the muffled snorts and giggles coming from the Stitch bird room she'd just left.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
(aaaaaaaah gotta love the fluff........glad you're all enjoying the ride.......tally ho!!) 


	6. Enemies and Friends

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Squeezynz  
  
Chapter: Six - Enemies and Friends  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Smee puffed and mopped his brow, his striped hanky already damp with use. He and the rest of the former pirates had watched as poor George was dragged in front of the Captain of the Moonshadow, their hats coming off as a last farewell to a fallen comrade. After that Smee led them through the forest towards the Indian encampment, their chatter subdued under the dark trees. Each of them carried a small bundle of belongings, all they could carry while the Moonshadow remained anchored in their bay. On reaching the camp they parleyed with the Chief for lodgings and food, the Indian's listening with interest to all the news about the Moonshadow and its formidable Captain.   
  
TinkerBell had been playing with the children in the camp, and saw the pirates arrive. Curious she listened to the talk in the Chief's tent before flying off to find Peter and tell him what she'd heard.  
  
She arrived at the Stitch Bird trees but found them empty, her foot 6kicking at a discarded melon seed as she tried to think where he'd be. Giving up, she just decided to visit all the places he usually went and hope that he was at one of them.  
  
At the third place, she found him, along with Wendy and a boy Tink hadn't seen before.  
  
All three were in and around the Cascade, it's many levels of different shaped pools leading down to one big pool at the bottom.  
  
Wendy was sitting high and dry on a rounded boulder, finger combing her long hair in the sun to let it dry, her dress only slightly damp after an impromptu dunking earlier on. Peter and Paolo were taking turns diving from the third pool, their wet bodies flashing through the air to disappear into the clear green ripples below. Wendy kept her back firmly turned towards the frolics because neither boy was bothering to wear clothes while they clambered, dived and swam. As they climbed back up to the ledge to take their next dive they constantly called to Wendy to watch, Paolo making a whistling noise, sometimes warbling like a bird, sometimes making a tune to tease her with, other times just shouting and yelling to attract her attention. Peter was more direct, shouting for her to watch him, his yells as he dived shattering the tranquillity of the pools. Through all the noise Wendy kept her back rigid, ignoring the taunts and whistles, using her imagination to supply the details as the occasional yelp of a missed dive or lost footing alerted her to some mishap. Tink had no such scruples, she darted over the heads of the two boys, flitting from one to the other, screaming with laughter when they slipped and fell, clapping her hands when one or the other executed a perfect dive.  
  
Eventually even their energy ran out and they lay on the rocks beside the pool basking in the sun, still without a stitch on, their brown bodies rapidly drying in the warmth.  
  
Wendy chose to leave them, still miffed at Peter for dropping her into the deep pool without warning, his laughter greeting her when she surface, coughing water and absolutely furious. As she wandered among the sweetly scented bushes, she started to pick some of the blooms, her arms quickly filling with the heady blossoms, a smile curving her mouth as she meandered from bush to bush.  
  
Paolo was sitting with his knees drawn up, his arms wrapped around them, staring across the water to the small waterfall dropping from the bottom-most pool of the cascade. Peter was lying on his back, his hands behind his head, enjoying the feel of the sun on his body. Paolo turned his head and regarded the boy who looked so much like him. As his gaze wandered over Peter's torso he reached out a finger and traced the scar that ran from the base of Peter's throat down his breastbone. Peter felt the slight touch and opened his eyes, lifting his head to see what Paolo was pointing at. Seeing the white line he scowled, remembering the day Hook scored the line across his skin.  
  
"Hook did that....he thought he had me, and he did, dead to rights. He was about to gut me when the crocodile arrived and drew his attention. While he gaped like a codfish at the beast, I flew away."  
  
Seeing another scar, this time on Peter's forehead, Paolo pointed again.  
  
Peter reached up and felt the slight ridge near his hairline.  
  
"Hook did that too.....again, he had me at his mercy. He started talking about Wendy leaving and I lost my happy thoughts, sank to the deck like a stone. Then he shoved me up against the mast and nearly strangled me."  
  
Paolo pantomimed a crocodile snapping its jaws.  
  
"No, the crocodile didn't save me that time.....Hook had thrown me to the deck and raised his arm to slash me open." Peter smiled, remembering the look of desolation on Wendy's face just before she headbutted the pirate holding her and grabbed Hook's arm. He thought it was the bravest thing he'd ever seen. "Then Wendy stopped him, getting herself thrown down on the deck beside me. Hook wanted her to say a last goodbye before he killed me." Peter smiled broadly, remembering what came after. Paolo grinned as well, nudging Peter to continue. "Well Wendy.....er......Wendy saved me, the pirates were defeated and Hook was swallowed by the crocodile."   
  
At Peter's rushed finale Paolo raised his eyebrows in surprise. Peter saw the gesture and flushed hotly. Seeing that, Paolo mock punched Peter on the arm, indicating for him to tell him what really happened.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Peter grinned smugly. "Wendy kissed me.....and I turned pink....blew all the pirates off the boat with some sort of shock wave...all caused by that kiss...."  
  
Paolo grinned even wider, pantomiming a beating heart with his two hand thumping against his chest. Peter only laughed, scrambling to his feet as Paolo also jumped up and ran for the water. In a flash both boys were slicing through the water like otters, splashing each other until the grove rang with their shouts.  
  
Wendy had wandered far enough not to hear the renewal of mock-hostilities, her arms now full of heady blooms that wreathed her in sweet perfume. Humming to herself she walked down a faint track through the trees, the sun warm on her back.   
  
"What a delightfully bucolic sight.......gathering posies for your lover, are we?"  
  
Wendy looked up in shock, the flowers falling unheeded from her arms as she gaped at the woman blocking her path. While she stared, frozen in place, the bushes around her disgorged a collection of fearsome looking men, all of them brandishing long knives and cutlasses, nearly all with a brace of pistols in their belts. The woman, clearly the Captain Moon that Smee had warned them about, and that Peter had described to her, swaggered towards Wendy, her narrowed eyes raking the girl from the top of her glossy head to the bare toes peeping from under her skirts.  
  
"You are clearly not a savage, so you cannot be from the Indian tribe, and you are not old enough to have been a member of Hook's dissolute crew......so one wonders where you have sprung from, my pretty." Lilliana started to circle the girl, her hands on her hips, her long fingers tapping as she considered the object of her scrutiny. "So if you are not from either of those camps......whose camp are you from?" Captain Moon stopped in front of Wendy, her hand reaching out to finger the material of the girls dress, her eyebrows rising as she realised that the girl had no undergarments on beneath the material. "Rather informal, even for this heathen island.....what is your name child?"  
  
Swallowing, Wendy stared round eyed at the men on either side of her, her fear unfeigned as she tried to think. Not knowing what the Captain may or may have heard about her association with Peter Pan, Wendy decided to practise a small deception.  
  
"Moira.....my names Moira."  
  
"Well Moira...what are you doing out here in the wilds of nowhere?"  
  
"Um........picking flowers."  
  
With the speed of a snake Lilliana's hand lashed out and smacked Wendy across the face, knocking her to her knees.  
  
"Now let's try that again, shall we? We'll ignore your insolence for the moment, who are you with, here on this island?"  
  
"No-one," Wendy whispered, a hand held against her stinging cheek.  
  
"Oh I think you can do better than that......you haven't been here long enough for even your cuffs to fray, so you only arrived here recently. Were you brought here by a certain flying boy?"  
  
Refusing to give the woman an inch, Wendy decided to play dumb. Looking up blankly at the woman towering over her, Wendy allowed the tears that had sprung to her eyes from the blow, to spill from her lower lids and trickle down her face.  
  
"I don't know any flying boy....what are you talking about?"  
  
Unmoved, Lilliana hauled Wendy to her feet, bringing the girl almost nose to nose, Wendy rearing back as far as the punishing grip on her arm would allow.  
  
"I think you know very well what I am talking about.....so don't play the fool with me, my girl. I want to know where to find Peter Pan....and I think you can tell me exactly what I want to know."  
  
Staring into the glittering blue eyes, Wendy was forcibly reminded of the time Hook had held her against the mast, his eyes as compelling and ice cold as this woman's. Pressing her lips together, Wendy slowly turned her head way, staring over the woman's shoulders.  
  
"I see.....he certainly has your loyalty, that is plain. I wonder what else he has of yours..... your heart? Your.......body?"  
  
Wendy blinked once before turning her head and spitting in the Captain's face.   
  
For a second the men standing around the glade held their breath. Lilliana lifted her free hand and wiped the spray of spittle from her face before fixing her ice blue gaze on Wendy's defiant face.  
  
"I will forgive you this once......child.....but be assured, the next time you defy me, you will suffer accordingly. Mister Trent, take this baggage and bind her, we return to the Moonshadow."  
  
"What about...." Trent asked, glancing along the track that Wendy had been following.  
  
Lilliana grinned toothily, Wendy flinching back as far as she could, fearing the feral expression.  
  
"I don't think we will have to worry about finding Peter Pan.....with this prize in our grasp, I think he will be coming to find us...and that is just how I like it....as a fly into a spider's web, Peter Pan's days on this island are numbered."  
  
With a harsh shove, Captain Moon propelled Wendy into the arms of Trent, the man holding her tightly while another tied her hands and stuffed a gag in her mouth. Once bound, Wendy found herself thrown over Trent's shoulder and carried away, her cries muffled by the rough rag.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Paolo found the flowers scattered around the path and whistled loudly for Peter.   
  
Peter alighted on the ground and crouched down to look at the tracks.  
  
Paolo tugged at his arm and pointed to a set of prints, one small and bare the other from a booted foot. Excitedly, Paolo pantomimed a kiss and pointed to the small print.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
Paolo nodded then pointed to the booted print. His hand swept up into the air and described a circle, then he leapt to his feet and slash the air with an imaginary sword.  
  
"Captain Moon.......she has Wendy!"  
  
From the evidence of all the other prints it became clear that Captain Moon hadn't been alone, but surrounded by a raiding party of her crew and that once they had captured the girl, they'd turned and gone back the way they came.  
  
Paolo picked up one of the flowers, twirling it in his fingers as Peter kicked angrily at the dirt, smudging the bootprints but leaving Wendy's untouched.  
  
"Will she kill her?"  
  
Paolo shook his head, pointing at Peter then making the motion of water with something on its surface.   
  
"I have to rescue her....." Turning to leave, Peter felt a hand tug at his arm. Paolo was pointing at himself, then at Peter before making a sign with his two hands linked together, fingers entwined.  
  
"You want to rescue her too....but you might end up captured again, if we don't succeed...."  
  
Paolo grimaced and shrugged, accepting that possibility.   
  
"Do you know where they'd put her on the ship?"  
  
Nodding his head, Paolo placed his hand on his heart.  
  
"Then we'd better get going.....we'll have the advantage of speed. While they walk, we can fly."  
  
Holding out his hand, Peter waited for Paolo to take it before lifting into the air, the boy lifting with him. Shock made Paolo grip onto Peter's arm as well as his hand at first, his fear plain as he stared at the ground far below. As Peter showed no sign of letting him fall, Paolo started to relax, following Peter's example and releasing his arm to stretch it out at his side, still nervous but with a growing excitement starting to drown the terror. Peter flew slowly at first, in deference to Paolo's fears, but as the boy grew in confidence, Peter started to speed up, skimming over the tree tops, heading for the coast.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Wendy's trip to the Moonshadow was far from comfortable. The journey to the coast had meant she remained bent over the man Trent's shoulder like a used carpet, her head hanging down his back, her hair sweeping the back of his legs. The motion had made her feel sick, the gag in her mouth not helping as she endured the hard pain of the mans' shoulder digging into her stomach. When she was finally put down, her legs wouldn't support her and she collapsed. When the gag was removed shortly afterwards, she retched weakly, producing nothing but liquid leaving her feeling wretched. Dumped in the bottom of one of the boats, she was rowed out to the ship, another sailor carrying her up and over the side before laying her on the deck while they unloaded the boats. Captain Moon was the last to board, her glacial eyes sweeping over the deck, a grin confirming her satisfaction in its state before she turned her attention to her captive.  
  
"Ah my dear.....sorry your mode of transport wasn't more comfortable, but I couldn't allow you to hold us up.....it would never do to let Peter Pan have a chance to ambush us.....even with the odds so stacked in our favour. But now, what to do with you......I could lock you in the brig.....but we have only one, and there is already an inmate." Lilliana tapped her chin, walking around Wendy while she appeared to consider her options. "We could put you into a cabin....but then you're gallant lad won't know where to find you, might even think you are somewhere else and not on the ship at all.....no, I think we need to bait this trap with a very visible temptation."  
  
Turning away, Captain Moon addressed her second in command.  
  
"Mister Surry.....do we still have that traitors basket in the hold?"  
  
"Yes Cap'n.....we last used it for Miggins.....the incident with the diamond ring."  
  
"Ah yes.....was it cleaned after that?"  
  
"Er.....I think so....shall I order it brought up on deck?"  
  
"Indeed.....I think we have a new occupant for the cage."  
  
While they waited for the crewmen to bring up the contraption, Captain Moon sat with one hip on the ships rail, a sailor sent to fetch a cigar which she puffed contentedly, staring out over the water in between sending suitably demeaning sneers at her captive.  
  
For her part Wendy lay slumped on the deck, to scared and tired to care what new torment awaited her. A clanking rattle pulled her from her stupor, her eyes widening in horror as she watched two crewmen haul a metal cage onto the deck, a long chain dangling from the ring at its apex.  
  
"Bring it over here.....let our prisoner see her new home!"  
  
With the thump the contraption landed close to where Wendy huddled on the deck, her eyes round with shock as she stared at the narrow metal cage, bent into the shape of an upright person, the base was a circle of closely woven mesh, the rest more widely spaced like an odd shaped birdcage. As one of the men opened the door, it screeched alarmingly, making most of the men wince and making the hairs on the back of Wendy's neck stand upright.  
  
With a nod from their Captain, two men stepped forward and hauled Wendy to her feet, dragging her towards the horrifying prison. Struggling, Wendy tried to stop them but the men were too strong and she found herself locked inside before she had a chance to do more than scream. Her hands had been freed and she clutched at the cold metal bars, her feet pressing on the chill grating of the base. A padlock secured the door before she was lifted inside the cage by the chain at its top until she swung helplessly some twenty feet above the deck.  
  
Waving the crew back to their duties, Lilliana stared up at her prisoner and chuckled to herself.  
  
"Now we've set the lure, lets prepare the trap. Do we have enough nets?"  
  
"More than enough Cap'n. Along with the cargo nets, there's also the finer fishing nets as a back up."  
  
"Good....then all we have to do keep a weather eye. I don't think our little bird will have long to wait for her rescuer."  
  
Chucking the stub of her cigar over the side, Lilliana cast a last glance over the deck before heading for her cabin.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Peter and Paolo had watched it all from the cliff above the bay, Peter's telescope providing the details as they saw Wendy placed in the cage and winched up the mast. Peter had ground his teeth in frustration to see his Wendy treated so horribly, his hands itching to wrap around the neck of the Captain and squeeze the life from her for causing so much heartache. Paolo had also seen much of the action, taking the telescope from Peter when his hands shook too badly with rage at Wendy's treatment.   
  
Now they had to decide how they could free her without themselves becoming the Captains newest trophy's.  
  
Finally it was decided that Paolo would provide a distraction, lure the watch away from the central deck and allow Peter to fly to the cage and break it open. As plan's went it was simple and direct, if lacking finesse, but Peter didn't want Wendy left in that cage any longer than she had to be. It was getting near to dusk and Peter decided to wait until it was close to dark before attempting to storm the ship. He and Paolo would swim the short distance to the ship where Paolo would set a fire at one end of the ship while Peter rescued Wendy.  
  
As the light started to fade, they slipped into the sea and started to swim towards the Moonshadow. Keeping to the shadows they reached the relative safety of the hull, working their way around until they reached the anchor chain. There Paolo started to climb like a monkey up the chain into the windlass room below the foredeck of the ship.  
  
Peter was to give him until the count of fifty before attempting to free Wendy. No sounds came from the ship to tell him that Paolo had been discovered, so on the count of fifty Peter rose into the air and started to work his way through the rigging to reach Wendy.  
  
Carefully, slipping from shadow to shadow he reached the main mast. Keeping his movements small he slid around the mast until he was within a hands-breadth of the cage. Inside Wendy sat huddled on the bottom grating, her knees drawn up and her head buried in her arms.  
  
"Wendy."  
  
Peter's barely discernible whisper reached the girl and her head slowly lifted, the move so slow as to not draw attention.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Right next to you....by the mast."  
  
"Peter....you mustn't be here....its a trap, there are nets all around here to catch you...fly away.....please....leave me!"  
  
"I can't do that.....I have to free you."  
  
"You can't.....its metal and there's a padlock on the door. There's no way you can get me out....fly away....don't get caught, she'll kill you for sure......"  
  
Biting his lip, Peter thought about the options open to him. Paolo's distraction would be starting soon and he had little time to think. Staring up at the spar that held the chain attached to the cage, he followed the line of ropes controlling the spar, noting which ropes were the braces that swung the spar around to head the sail into the wind. At the moment the spar was at an angle, its end over the ships deck, if he cut the line the spar would fall back against the mast and the end would then overhang the deck by several feet. If he then was able to push the chain holding the cage along the spar to the end the cage would drop into the sea, well clear of the deck. Peter would then have to haul the cage complete with Wendy still inside out of the sea and back to the island, always supposing that both of them weren't shot full of holes before he completed the whole manoeuvrer.  
  
In the time it took for him to plan and discard half a dozen alternatives, smoke was starting to curl up out of the foredeck cabin, a shout from the watch bringing crew onto the deck, buckets being lowered over the side to bring up water to quench the flames. Realising that he'd run out of time, Peter decided to go with his first plan and swung his blade, severing the braces along with a host of other ropes. With a crack the spar lurched around and smacked against the mainmast, the move making the cage swing violently. On the deck below shouts were raised and faces upturned to stare at Wendy in the cage. Peter was now pulling on the chain, his feet brace on the spar, trying to lift it to free it to slide along and down towards the end of the spar. Captain Moon rushed onto the deck and looked up, seeing the loose rigging and the figure on the spar.   
  
"He's here......loose the net, don't let him get away!"  
  
Peter heard the order and looked up, seeing the net falling to catch him. Stepping off the spar he dropped down underneath it, standing on top of the metal cage with Wendy inside. The net intended to smother him, hit the spar and slid off, hitting the deck below. Realising that he needed gravity's help to get the cage to slip off the spar, he flew up and cut another set of ropes on one side making the spar lurch downwards on the other, the chain holding the cage immediately starting to slip down towards the end as the cage swung madly beneath it.  
  
Quickly working out what Peter's plan was, Lilliana shouted for her marksmen to get their muskets and shoot to wound. In the precious seconds it took for her best shooters to arm their weapons Peter had worked the chain down the spar nearly to the end.   
  
"Shoot you fools we're losing him!" Screamed the captain, a volley of shots following her order.  
  
With a flick, Peter cut the rope attached to the chain, the cage slipping off the end of the spar.  
  
"Take a deep breath Wendy!" Peter yelled as he watched the cage fall towards the water. With the spar already tilted it wasn't a long way but to Peter it all seemed to happen in slow motion, Wendy's white face upturned to his, her eyes huge as she felt the water close around her. Diving after her Peter felt something hit his back but he shrugged it off, hitting the water as Wendy and cage disappeared under it.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
(cue dramatic music yes dear reader...... the dreaded cliffy strikes again.........promise to work hard and get the next chapter out as soon as poss........aren't I the worst laughs evilly.........back soon.) 


	7. Rescue and Recovery

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Squeezynz  
  
Chapter: Seven - Rescue and Recovery  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Author's Note: thank you again for all that reviews, I don't write my stories in the hopes of getting reviews, but it makes it all the more satisfying to know that my small talent is entertaining someone other than just myself. This fluff piece has, as usual, turned into another of my epic adventure yarns. I promise to provide P/W fluff and stuff soon, but for the moment.....I'm just having too much fun with everything else....so enjoy.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Paolo watched in horror as the cage, with Wendy still inside, disappeared under the waves her outstretched hand the last thing to be seen before she was gone.   
  
"N-n-n-o-o-o." A sound, alien to his ears for the last seven years, issued from his lips, the word strangled and rough as if run over barnacles, but still a word, one his lips had last uttered when he'd seen his father fall to the deck of his fishing boat, dead from a pistol ball through the heart.  
  
Smoke from the fire he'd set in the cabin above his head billowed out, masking his position by the anchor chain in the water below the prow. He'd snatched a bolt cutter from the tools stored in the cabin before firing the jib sails with the flint from Peter. Now, with the bolt cutter secure in his belt, Paolo dived under the water, swimming strongly towards where he'd last seen the cage sink under the sea.   
  
His eyes stung as he kicked down, the clear water aiding his efforts as he saw something struggling in the depths. With a final kick he reached out and snagged one of the bars of the cage. Beside him he saw Peter, also gripping a bar, trying to haul the entire cage up to the surface. Inside, Wendy hung suspended, her eyes closed, her hair floating around her like seaweed. Paolo, his lungs screaming for air, twisted around the cage to the door, the padlock glinting. Pulling the bolt cutters from his belt he fumbled for a second before getting them into position, then he applied pressure and the padlock snapped. Blackness was starting to fog his vision as he tugged the cage door open, Peter helping. Together they managed to open it, Peter slipping through to grab hold of Wendy. She was as limp as a ragdoll, not resisting as Peter eased her through the gap and headed for the surface, Paolo close behind him.  
  
They broke through the surface, both Peter and Paolo gasping open mouthed at the sweet air, Wendy silent between them.  
  
A boat was being lowered from the ship which the current had pushed further away from them. Captain Moon was screaming at her men to hurry up and get the boat in the water and recapture them. As she looked towards the water, she saw the boys and their burden surface, her face a picture when she recognised her former cabin boy.  
  
"Traitor.....you'll hang for this!"  
  
Exhorting her men to go faster, Lilliana took aim with her own pistol at the blond head bobbing in the sea, the report loud as she squeezed the trigger. The shot just missed Paolo, water spurting up into his face from the ball.  
  
Peter was gasping, Wendy a dead weight in his arms.  
  
"We have....to get....out of....here....grab hold...."  
  
Peter held out his hand to Paolo, his other arm around Wendy. As Paolo gripped his hand, Peter started to rise out of the sea, water streaming off them as they cleared the waves. As they rose higher, more guns fired from the Moonshadow, the balls whizzing past them as Peter drew them out of the reach of the shooters, his face a mask of concentration. Once they were high enough he turned towards the shore, flying slowly so as not to lose his grip on either of his friends.  
  
Paolo glanced back and saw that all the boats were being lowered from the ship, the first already rowing strongly for the beach, loaded with sailors, some still aiming with long muskets at the escapee's.  
  
Peter seemed to be flagging as they flew slowly over the jungle, until they were brushing the tree tops and finally sinking below.   
  
Looking across, Paolo saw that Peter seemed to be having difficulty keeping awake, his head slumping as his eyes blinked to stay open.   
  
Fearful, Paolo tugged on Peter's hand, drawing his attention. Pointing down, he indicated for them to land. Nodding his head, Peter flew down to the ground, his legs buckling as he landed. Paolo stumbled as Peter released his hand, both boys falling to the leaf strewn ground, Wendy still and white between them.  
  
"I have to....Wendy....." Peter managed to gasp, raising himself up on his hands before his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out, falling face first back onto the leaves.  
  
Panting, Paolo stared in shock at the blood spreading across Peter's back from a bullet wound in his shoulder. Beside him, Wendy lay still and silent. Putting his face to her chest he could faintly hear the sound of a heartbeat but he felt no movement from her chest. Working frantically, he rolled her onto her back and bent over her, pinching her nose and pulling her mouth open before sealing his lips over hers and breathing into her mouth. He saw her chest rise with his breath, but she remained unresponsive, repeating the action he breathed for her again, saying her name in his head over and over. With the sixth breath he heard a rattle and quickly rolled her over onto her side as water streamed out of her nose and mouth, Wendy jerking as she coughed and threw up sea water onto the ground, her eyes still closed.   
  
Once all the water appeared to be expelled, Paolo lifted Wendy and placed her to the side of the glade before returning to Peter. With gentle fingers he probed the wound, feeling the hardness of the ball still lodged under the skin. Blood still seeped from the hole and Paolo felt for Peter's pulse, finding it in his neck, strong and steady.  
  
He knew they hadn't come far enough into the jungle to be safe from the crew of the Moonshadow, which left it up to Paolo to hide his new friends and protect them from the rage of Captain Moon.  
  
As luck would have it, Captain Moon wasn't the only one looking for Peter Pan. Smee had sent one of the former pirates to spy on the Moonshadow, the man seeing the arrival of the sailors with Wendy in their midst, watched them row out to the ship, then later seen the two boys swim out to the vessel in the gathering dusk. He'd witnessed Peter's rescue of Wendy, and Paolo slipping from the ship to aid him, before all three lifted into the air and flew inland before dropping down below the treeline. He'd already climbed down from his vantage point when the boats were filled and setting out from the Moonshadow in pursuit of Peter Pan and the others. As fast as his less than agile legs could carry him, the pirate raced back to the Indian village, panting out his tale to his shipmates.  
  
"I can't be sure, but I think Peter was injured. Certainly the girl was a gonna, all limp and lifeless. The other boy was still alive, but for how long if that Captain Moon gets her hands on them...." he trailed off, the implications obvious to his listeners.  
  
"Then we have to find them first," said Smee, his expression grim as he rose and started to check the pistols lodged in his belt.  
  
"Why?" One of the men asked, several others making similar noises.  
  
Smee rounded on the men, his eyes like flint.  
  
"Have you forgotten......this place, this island is Peter Pan. If he's killed, then I dread to think what will happen to this place. He's already shown how he controls the weather, remember when we used to sink into a mini ice-age every time he left to visit that girl? I for one don't want to feel that cold again......and if he dies.....I have a strong feeling we will be plunged into a winter like no other before. Without a ship to take us off this rock, we'll be stuck here in perpetual winter.....is that what you want?"  
  
"Well....when you put it like that.....where did you see him land Hopkins?"  
  
To a man, the pirates got to their feet and followed Smee from the Indian camp, Hopkins leading the way to where he'd last seen the flying boy and his companions disappear below the trees.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
With the light failing, Paolo tried to find a safe haven for his friends. The only place he could find was a cave formed by the trunk of a fallen tree, its base filled with leaves, accumulated from many seasons which, when scooped out, created a shallow hole big enough to hold them all. He placed Wendy there first, her eyes still tightly closed, her breathing labored. Peter was next, Paolo careful not to let his back come into contact with the ground, laying him on his side, his back to Wendy's front. Finally Paolo climbed into the depression himself, pulling leaves in over himself, his back to Peter's front, like sardines packed in a tin. As he pulled the last of the leaves over his body, he heard a sound and froze.  
  
"They must be around here somewhere.......search everywhere!"  
  
Paolo started to shake, the voice of his Captain sending shivers down his spine as he hunkered down deeper into the leaves, praying that his unconscious companions wouldn't regain their senses and give their position away. Through the thin layer of leaves, Paolo watched as first one, then another of his former crewmates slunk into the small glade, their eyes dark, searching the bushes and trees for any sign of the fugitives, their weapons at the ready.  
  
As the men passed by, Paolo saw Captain Moon enter, flanked by Mister Trent and Surry, the men treading lightly so as not to alert their quarry. In the dark under the trees, the task of finding tracks became that much harder and Paolo prayed that they hadn't brought lanterns. He watched as the woman he feared most stepped across the glade, her head turning, listening for any sign of them, her eyes glowing like coals as she stared into the shadows. She passed within six feet of Paolo's hiding place, his eyes following her as she disappeared amongst the trees, her men behind her.  
  
Letting out a breath, Paolo relaxed slightly, his eyes closing as he tried to calm his thundering heart, his hands still shaking.  
  
When he opened them again he saw a bright light darting among the trees. He watched it as it dipped and flitted as if searching for something. He knew it was a fairy, having met Peter's friend earlier, by the cascade, but he was wary of making his presence known, in case not all the fairies were Peter's friends. As he watched the ball of light came closer, darting down to the leafy ground, pausing before flying up again and coming directly towards where Paolo lay. The tiny creature alighted just in front of the fallen tree, her wings opening and closing slowly as she approached. Paolo stayed as still as he could, barely breathing as the fairy came right up to where he lay, her hands lifting off the leaf concealing his face.  
  
He recognised the fairy as the one Peter had introduced, Tink he remembered. Swallowing hard, he opened his mouth, his lips working to produce the creatures name as she stood undecided, her head canted to one side.  
  
"T-t-t-ink ?"  
  
Delighted, Tink started to clap her hands, her voice ringing out in the quiet of the glade. Paolo brought his finger up to his lips to shush her, which she did at once. She leant forward and spoke more quietly, but to Paolo it just sounded like the far away chimes of tiny bells.  
  
Shaking his head, he tried to speak again, using his thumb to indicate the people behind him.  
  
"P-p-et-er...w-w-we-wen-dy.."  
  
Tink flitted up and hovered over the mounds concealed under the leaves before coming back to stand on his palm as he held it out for her. Her tinkling voice rose up to him as she chattered but he had to shake his head, frowning in frustration at the language barrier.  
  
Finally he uttered one more word.  
  
"H-he-he-lp."  
  
Tink instantly rose into the air, darting away into the dark before Paolo could utter another sound. Exhausted, he slumped back to the leaves, pulling several more over himself before shutting his eyes, hoping against hope that the fairy would find someone to help them.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Smee and his men were crouched in a dense thicket, their ears straining to hear the crew of the Moonshadow as they searched the woods. In the darkness, sound was their best ally, the wily pirates used to moving with stealth in their many attempts to capture the Lost Boys, and particularly their leader, Peter Pan. Now they were putting those skills to good use, playing cat and mouse with Captain Moon and her cutthroats.  
  
"Are you sure this is where he went down?"  
  
"As sure as a body can be.....I reckon he's gone to ground."  
  
"More than likely, which will make our job even harder," Smee muttered, fingering the handle of his sword uneasily.  
  
As they sat waiting for an opportunity to move forward, a bright light darted down from above, alighting on Smee's hand before the old man could do more than squeak his surprise. The other men crowded round, staring at the creature, her light illuminating their careworn faces.  
  
"It's that bloomin' fairy of 'is.....what's she doing here?"  
  
"If she don't put that light out, we'll be found by that bunch of murderers for sure!"  
  
"Be quiet the lot of ya.....it is his fairy, so she might know where to find him.." Smee saw TinkerBell nodding her head, almost bouncing on his hand. "You do know where he is, dontcha?"  
  
Again Tink nodded, clapping her hands. She then pantomimed Peter's stance, and held up one finger. She then minced across Smee's hand and flipped imaginary hair behind her head, before holding up two fingers.  
  
"I think she's telling us Peter and Wendy are together,"  
  
Tink then mimed another strutting boy and held up three fingers. Smee frowned slightly, but then shrugged. "Look's like there's three as you said, Hopkins."  
  
Nodding her head, Tink flew into the air and gestured for Smee to follow her.  
  
"Now 'ang on...the woods are full of the Moonshadow's men...we can't go charging about willy-nilly."  
  
Stamping her foot in the air, Tink flew down and tugged Smee's beard.  
  
"I think she wants us to follow her......and to hurry!"  
  
With Tink leading the way, the pirates quietly threaded they way through the trees, careful not to step on dry branches and keeping to the dense shadows as much as possible. Eventually they reached a small glade with a large tree fallen on its side. Tink flew over to the tree and pointed below it. Smee waved his companions back while he carefully approached. He could vaguely see something under the leaves, but without Tink pointing he would have normally not noticed. As he stepped closer the leaves suddenly erupted and a figure launched itself at him, knocking him over. The surprise attack lasted only a few seconds, the figure pummelling Smee, making inarticulate noises while Smee fought to contain his hands as his shipmates ran up, grabbing the youth and holding him as he struggled.  
  
Tink was buzzing around the boys' head, chittering hurriedly to him, but the boy still struggled.  
  
"Easy lad.....we're here to help.....where's Peter and his lass?"  
  
As Smee's low voiced question, Paolo slumped and gave up the fight. He shrugged off the men, who released him when Smee signalled them to, then turned to start brushing the leaves away from under the tree. In the gloom, Smee saw the pale oval of Peter's face and behind him, the white of Wendy's dress. Pushing Paolo to the side, the men hurriedly pulled the two bodies out of the hidey-hole, as Smee stood by.  
  
"We have to get them to safety, follow us boy...and keep as quiet as possible, these woods are full of Captain Moon's men."  
  
With the fugitives found, the pirates quickly left the area, travelling as fast as they could, ever alert, back towards the Indian village, Paolo in their midst.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
The medicine woman extracted the ball that night, working on Peter while he remained unconscious. With the bullet removed, his shoulder was swathed in bandages and a poultice, but even with their excellent care, he fell into a fevered rest, crying out for Wendy while he sweated and fought battles in his sleep. She was only in a slightly better state, her lungs taking an infection from the sea water and making her ill, her body racked with coughs as she fought a chill.  
  
Because of the ever present danger of discovery by Captain Moon, the sick were moved out of the Indian village together with the medicine woman and her entourage to a safe place, until her charges were out of danger. Smee and the pirates also decamped from the Indian village, not wanting to put their hosts in danger if the Moonshadow men arrived. They took up residence in some caves not far from the camp. They moved just in time.  
  
Captain Moon and her men arrived two days later, having exhaustively searched the wood where Peter and the others went down. As she stalked into the peaceful village, she peered suspiciously at everyone and everything, her face showing the ravages of the past few days in deep lines around her mouth and a permanent frown between her eyes. The Chief had been expecting the visit and had prepared for it, his many braves quickly surrounding the party from the Moonshadow, their presence a warning if the Captain thought the Indians easy prey.  
  
"I've come in search of Peter Pan and his slut, also a runaway slave who was with him."  
  
Ignoring the woman's rudeness, The Chief waved for her to sit beside the fire with him, his wife at his side to act as interpreter.  
  
With ill-concealed disgust, Lilliana sat crosslegged on the mat laid down for her, her eyes still darting around the camp, looking for anything out of place.  
  
Choking down the urge to lash out and destroy something, she pinned a thin smile on her lips and faced her host.  
  
Her men were ranged behind her in a show of force, but behind them stood the ranks of Indians, all as alert as the sailors. In all, the atmosphere was uneasy at best, downright dangerous at worst.  
  
Lilliana forced herself to relax, realising that attempting to force the information from the savages would only result in a bloodbath. She had seen nothing to indicate that the flying brat and his friends were in the camp, but she was sure they would know where they were.  
  
"The Chief asks why you seek Peter Pan?"  
  
"He has something I want...." Lilliana replied silkily.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"His head....on a pole!"  
  
The Chief only raised on eyebrow at her reply, lifting his head to eye Lilliana with a knowing look. He spoke again.  
  
"The Chief asks why you continue this pointless pursuit. Already one man has lost his life in the pursuit of Peter Pan."  
  
"If you are referring to James Hook.....that is the reason I want his head on a pole.....in revenge for the death of my brother!"  
  
"The Chief says that many have tried to capture the child, but most have died in the attempt. What makes you think that you will succeed where many have failed?"  
  
"Let's cut the waffle, Chief. Do you know where the brat is?"  
  
"If you are asking does the Chief know where Peter Pan lives? The answer is no. If you are asking have we seen Peter Pan in the last few days....again the answer is.....no. If you are asking if you think you will succeed in capturing him....but we think you know the answer to that already."  
  
Grinding her teeth, Lilliana glared at the impassive face across the fire. Her fingers itched to give the signal for her men to attack, but the loses against the Indians would be more than she could spare. She'd get her chance to avenge herself against the arrogant redskins, but not today. Obviously they were hiding the flying boy and his companions, but without proof, she was powerless. Rising to her feet, she stared haughtily down at the Chief who puffed contentedly on his pipe, his wife beside him.  
  
"Thank the Chief for his hospitality.......I look forward to our next meeting.......and if he should see Peter Pan, or any of his.......friends," the Chief looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. "Tell him his days are numbered on this island......."  
  
Turning on her heel, Lilliana stalked off, her men closing around her as she left the village.  
  
Watching her go, the Chief rolled his shoulders to ease the tension, his wife turning to regard her husband with an inquiring look.  
  
"That will not be the end of it......she will not give up her quest for vengeance so easily....we will have to be on our guard if we are not to become her next target."  
  
Nodding his head, the Chief smiled grimly, in complete accord with his wife's observations.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Paolo was helping the Medicine Woman with a herbal infusion when Peter finally awoke clear eyed, if confused. As he gazed up at the roof of the cave that was their haven, Peter blinked slowly, his head still feeing fuzzy, an ache radiating from his shoulder, his fingers encountering a bulky bandage when he reached up to touch it.  
  
"Wh-a-t happened?"  
  
Hearing Peter's voice, Paolo filled a beaker with water and carried over to his pallet, crouching down to hold it to Peter's mouth for him to drink. Grinning in relief to see Peter awake, Paolo waited for him to drain the beaker before attempting to speak.  
  
"H-ow are you feeling?" Paolo asked, his eyes twinkling when Peter's rounded in surprise on hearing his voice.  
  
"You can talk!"  
  
"I've been practising, Scratching Bird has been making me."  
  
Lifting his head, Peter saw the Medicine Woman by the fire, the woman's face wreathed in smiles to see her patient on the mend.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
"She's just over there.....she's been sick too....all that sea water didn't help." Paolo gestured to the other side of Peter and he turned his head, seeing Wendy laying on her side, sleeping peacefully. Relief at seeing her alive and apparently well, made Peter feel a lump come into his throat, his eyes welling up. Blinking he swallowed hard before turning back to face the still grinning Paolo.  
  
"Were you alright?" Peter asked, bringing up his free hand to scratch his nose.  
  
"I slept for a whole day, but otherwise fine." His face fell a little. "Captain Moon is still searching for us, she was at the Indian village yesterday."  
  
Feeling a need to get up, Peter raised himself on his good elbow, groaning when he pulled his injured shoulder. Scratching Bird clucked at him to lay still, but Peter was determined and managed to get himself sitting up, his face screwed up with the effort while Paolo placed a cushion behind his back to support him. Panting, Peter looked around, not recognising the cave.  
  
"How long have we been here?"  
  
"A few days....only Scratching Bird and I stay here, Tiger Lily brings supplies every day, and I fetch water from the stream outside. You'll have a fine new scar to add to your collection."  
  
Peter glanced down at the bandages covering his shoulder and chest, reaching up to scratch at a healing scab from his fight with Paolo on the beach. He felt sticky with sweat and longed to be able to dive into one of the cool pools at the cascade. As if reading his mind, Scratching Bird carried over a bucket of warm water and a wash cloth, indicating for him to clean himself up before returning to her steaming cauldron of sweet smelling herbs. Paolo also left him, picking up another bucket and heading out of the cave. Glancing over at Wendy, Peter saw that she was still sound asleep. Pushing away the blanket, he carefully climbed to his feet, nursing his injured arm against his chest to avoid jolting it. Once on his feet he stepped off his sleeping mat and carried the wash cloth and bucket to the side of the cave where it sloped away from the rest of the room.  
  
His leaf-clothes had been cut off when Scratching Bird operated on him, so he was quite naked when he started to awkwardly wash himself with the soft cloth and warm water. When he's washed all the bits he could reach, Scratching Bird came over and wiped his back, cleaning away any remaining blood from his wound. Finally he leant against the wall, bent right over, as the Medicine Woman poured the remaining water over his head, washing his hair but careful to keep the bandage dry. Using a rough towel, he dried himself, wrapping it around his hips before returning to the pallet by the wall and sitting crosslegged, exhausted by even that small amount of effort. Scratching Bird brought him a bowl of stew and he swallowed it down, not realising until the appetising smell reached him, just how hungry he was.  
  
With his stomach full and his body clean, Peter felt a wave of weariness wash over him, his eyes closing as he lay on his good side, facing Wendy, his long limbs stretched out as he succumbed to a healing sleep.  
  
Paolo returned soon after with the bucket of water and placed it near the fire, exchanging a smile with Scratching Bird before walking to the pallet to check on Peter. Finding him asleep, he picked up the blanket and covered the boy before sitting beside the pallet, keeping watch over his friends.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
(aaaaaaah all safe and sound....for the time being. Onward, me hearty's, onward........) 


	8. Home and Away

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Squeezynz  
  
Chapter: Eight - Home and Away  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Author's note: Muchos gracias for all the wonderful, and very descriptive feedback. I love it when you tell me how much you're enjoying the characters, both old and new....especially the new, they are the hardest to create and meld into what is already known. I also love when you try to second guess what is going to happen next...some of your suggestions are brilliant.......but only my muse knows where this story is going (sorry). But for now.......read on.......  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Wendy sipped the hot drink slowly, a cough tickling at her throat as she swallowed the honey and lemon laced concoction. Scratching Bird watched her, making sure she swallowed every last drop before taking the cup and letting her rest. Beside her Peter slept on, his long, dark lashes laying untroubled against his cheeks as he dreamed. Paolo had just left with Tiger Lily to walk her back down the track, the sun casting long shadows over the entrance to the cave. Wendy smiled to herself as she considered the blossoming relationship between the exotic Indian princess and the handsome former cabin boy. Sometimes when Paolo smiled or made some gesture, Wendy was sure that he had to be related to Peter in some way, his mannerisms so reminiscent of him.  
  
Now that Paolo could talk, he had told her of his early life while she'd lain on her mattress, her throat still too raw for her to talk for long. He'd started with unconnected memories of his family, his father a fisherman, his mother a seamstress, eking out a living between bouts of plenty. Paolo was also not his original name, as he recalled his father often calling him Pippin on the boat when he joined him sometimes, his mother also calling him a foreshortened Pip when at home. Wendy knew that Pip was often the nickname for Phillip and she thought it suited him. He'd been renamed Paolo by Captain Moon, for her own reasons, and he'd grown used to it, forgetting his former identity in the harshness of growing up on the pirate ship.   
  
Wendy had asked him if he'd had any brother's or sisters but he said no, his mother having lost several children in infancy before he was born late in his parents life.  
  
When he tried to remember the exact details of the day he'd been captured by the Moonshadow, he found the memory too faded with time, the only clear memory being of his fathers face just after the bullet took him in the chest, of his eyes as he reached out for his son before collapsing face first on the bloody deck. After that Paolo could only recall snatches of his life before he adapted, as the young will do, and became the Captains cabin boy.  
  
Until his meeting and fight with Peter on the beach, Paolo had known no other boys his age, only the grown men and women onboard ship. Captain Moon had taught him to read and write to an rudimentary level, but his mind thirsted for more. Despite becoming accustomed to his life aboard the ship, he knew that it wasn't what had been planned for him and he rebelled inwardly against the strictures of shipboard life, not sure why but just knowing that he was more slave than freeman.  
  
Wendy again thought how much he echoed Peter's sentiments about his life being mapped out and not wanting the travel that road.  
  
With each day that passed, Paolo grew more confident in his speech, while both Wendy and Peter recovered from their respective ailments. Peter chafed at his limitations, wanting to get out of the cave and see what the Moonshadow and her Captain were doing. Scratching Bird was adamant that if Peter wanted to regain the full use of his arm, he had to let his shoulder heal before attempting to fly or fight. It was common sense, but Peter made a poor patient and grumbled at the strictures. Wendy was more than happy to rest, her cough starting to abate until she awoke one morning without the horrible scratchiness, her breathing normal and unobstructed.   
  
Now it was later afternoon and she was feeling restless. Beside her, Peter stirred at last, his eyes opening, blinking up at the ceiling before he yawned widely and scratched at his chest.  
  
"Good afternoon Peter"  
  
Scratching Bird passed her a cup of herbal tea, which she took gratefully. Peter was awake but irritable, the fingers of his good hand continuing to scratch at the skin under the bandages.  
  
Ignoring Wendy's greeting, Peter announced, "I've had enough......they come off today!"  
  
"If Scratching Bird says......" Wendy started only to stop when Peter swung around to glare at her, his eyes sparking with frustration.  
  
"I don't care what Scratching Bird, or anyone else says....these come off now!"  
  
Arching her eyebrows, Wendy turned her shoulder to him, lifting her beaker to sip at the hot brew. The Medicine Woman pursed her lips at his rudeness, coming over with another cup and handing it to Peter, who scowled at its contents.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Drink.....it will improve your temper," Scratching Bird told him, her expression bland. Wendy kept her giggles under a tight rein as Peter lifted the cup and took a swallow, his scowl turning to a look of surprise. Tipping the cup he downed the rest, handing it back to the Indian woman with a smile on his face.  
  
"You're right.....it did improve my temper," Peter announced, giving the woman a wicked grin which she couldn't help herself responding too. Putting down the cup, Scratching Bird started to unravel the wad of material covering his shoulder. With the removal of the last pad, she sat back on her heels and surveyed the wound while Peter twisted to try and see over his shoulder, his fingers lightly touching all around the area. He winced a couple of times, and looked at the Medicine Woman as she probed and checked for signs of redness or swelling.  
  
"You are healed, you may now do what you wish....but don't attempt too much at first, there may be a lingering weakness in your arm. Exercise will improve that."  
  
Flexing his muscles, Peter rolled the shoulder joint, feeling the stretch and pull of the scar with its patch of new, pink skin. Turning to Wendy he flashed his trademark smirk and threw back the covers. As his leaves had been removed, he'd taken to wearing a pair of soft, deerskin leggings, that covered him from hip to ankle, not bothering with a shirt while his shoulder healed. Now he climbed to his feet, still rolling his arm, glad to be free of the confining bandages.   
  
Wendy watched as he strutted about the cave, stretching and preening, working the kinks out of his back and arms, giving her a display of his youthful physique, all satin over steel, his golden torso painted with the shadows of muscle and flesh.  
  
Without a word to the two women, Peter suddenly ran to the cave entrance and leapt into the air, disappearing from sight before either of the remaining occupants of the cave could do more than gasp.  
  
"OH Peter.....!" Wendy cried out, scrambling to her feet and running to the cave entrance, Scratching Bird just behind her.  
  
"Was ever an impetuous boy," sighed the Indian woman, turning back to start gathering her possessions together.  
  
Wendy stared up into the blue sky, looking for Peter but finding nothing but clouds and birds. Below the cave, Paolo was just starting up the path, his eyes finding Wendy's as he climbed the last step.  
  
"It is good to see you up, Wendy..." he noted her anxious expression. A quick glance into the cave told him what had happened.  
  
"He got the bandages off?"  
  
"Yes....and just took off....he can be most infuriating at times.....Scratching Bird had just told him..."  
  
Paolo laughed, putting an arm around her when she frowned at him.  
  
"He's been cooped up here for days.......he's not used to spending long days doing nothing. Not like us......."  
  
Surprised at his perception, Wendy glanced up at the tall boy beside her. Paolo had become a dear friend, his care and attention to both her and Peter had deepened her affection for him, but her heart remained Peter's. She regarded him as she would if he had been Peter's brother.   
  
"You're right of course.....I imagine ship board life can be just as restrictive as London drawing rooms, despite the wide open spaces."  
  
"When you are a prisoner, a ship becomes just a bigger cell."  
  
"How do you feel about Captain Moon......do you hate her?"  
  
Dropping his arm, Paolo turned to stare out at the jungle beyond the cave.  
  
"No.....I don't hate her.....I fear her, as I've never feared anyone in my life. I suppose it must seem strange to you, but she raised me, taught me......loved me in her strange way in the beginning." Paolo turned back to face Wendy, his face sad. "I loved her too....in the way a child loves the person that cares for it. But as I grew, I saw the other side of her, the cruel and ruthless side, and that scared me. When I was old enough to be instructed she took me as her lover."  
  
Wendy lowered her eyes and blushed at Paolo's blunt words, her mind unable to comprehend all the implications. Paolo continued.  
  
"At first I was content. I thought I had found love, that she loved me, but I was foolish in the extreme. Lilliana loves nothing and nobody. She used my body but was as quick to discard me as a dirty cup. Her heart is black, like her hair.......she cannot love, she can only control or destroy." Wendy heard the bitterness in his voice, the disillusionment. Impulsively she reached for his hand, gripping it in her own, compassion flowing out of her, reaching for him.  
  
"I can't imagine what your life has been like....."  
  
"I hope you never have to Wendy...."  
  
Looking up, she gave him a watery smile, before closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. At first he remained rigid, then he relaxed and hesitantly put his arms around her too.  
  
For several minutes they remained clasped together, before they broke apart, giving each other an encouraging smile as they turned to enter the cave and give Scratching Bird a hand with the packing.  
  
Peter stared down at the spot they'd just left with eyes that burned. He'd only flown a little way before turning back. He'd spotted a clump of bright flowers and stopped to pick them, thinking they'd be a nice present for Wendy, but when he'd neared the cave, he'd seen the two figures close together and had hung back. When he saw them embrace, his fist had closed so tightly about the flowers they'd been crushed beyond repair. Feeling the broken stems in his hand he looked down and saw the fragile blooms, now just torn petals. In disgust he threw them away, his face a mask of jealousy as he sat in the crook of the tree staring at the cave entrance.  
  
He felt a pain start in his chest, his hand coming up to rub absently over the spot as he replayed the image of his friend holding his Wendy across his minds eye. How could they betray him like this. Grinding his teeth, he thought back over the past few days, of finding Wendy and Paolo talking when he awoke, their attention quickly turning to him when they realised he was awake, the shared smiles at some common understanding that Peter had chosen to ignore rather than find out for himself. He now reviewed every gesture between them through the filter of jealousy, attributing each look and touch with more meaning than had ever been there in actuality. It all lead him to the same conclusion.  
  
Wendy no longer loved Peter, if she ever had......she loved Paolo.  
  
With an animalistic cry of pain, Peter launched himself into the air and away from the cave, fleeing in a vain attempt to escape the agony of his feelings, his eyes streaming as he flew faster and faster, a twinge from his shoulder not enough to slow him as he streaked across Neverland, his body a blur.   
  
Above his head, the sky started to turn blood red.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Wendy was becoming concerned about Peter's continued absence. Scratching Bird had all but completed her packing, the bundles by the entrance to the cave. Paolo was rolling up the mattresses, stacking them by the back wall for someone else to use in the future. Wendy stood by the cave mouth, her eyes searching the sky for Peter's return.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at the Medicine Woman, seeing a fleeting expression on the Indians face, quickly concealed.  
  
"Oh why hasn't he returned.....it's starting to get dark...."  
  
"He won't be coming back.......not tonight, I'm thinking."  
  
Both Paolo and Wendy turned to Scratching Bird in surprise.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Getting to her feet, the woman approached the cave entrance, pointing up at the sky which was starting to turn a virulent shade of red. Paolo came up behind them and looked skyward.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"You young people are so uncaring of the things around you, so unheeding of the signals and signs."  
  
Wendy looked at the woman, confused by her words.  
  
"What do you mean? How have I been uncaring?"  
  
"He saw you......saw you both...."  
  
Wendy exchanged a glance with Paolo before returning her attention to Scratching Bird.  
  
"Saw us.......when?"  
  
"You're not stupid girl......you and him." She jerked her head to indicate Paolo, "Peter saw you together....he has misread the situation and taken himself off to lick his wounds."  
  
"But.....there's nothing.....how could he....." Wendy spread her hands, not understanding.  
  
"You know that, he knows that.....but Peter only sees what he sees, the subtlety is lost on him......it is still new to him. He feels everything more strongly, the good and the bad. He is led by his heart, not his head....and his heart is consumed by jealousy."  
  
"Oh no.....its not like that.....Paolo?"  
  
"How do we find him......explain that he's got it all wrong?" Asked Paolo.  
  
Scratching Bird sighed, turning away from the cave mouth and returning to the fire.  
  
"You cannot.......if the sky is any indication, he will have taken himself off far away. You can only wait for him to return, which he will, his curiosity will draw him back. Then you will have to convince him that he was wrong......if he is wrong, that is?"  
  
"Of course he's wrong.....I don't...I mean, I think of Paolo like he's Peter's brother, my brother," Wendy explained, wringing her hands as she alternately stared at the Indian woman, Paolo and the sky outside.  
  
"But how do you think of Peter?" Scratching Bird asked, her expression serious.  
  
Wendy turned her back on them both, too emotional to face them.  
  
"I.....I love him." She finally whispered, the words reaching both Paolo and the woman behind her.  
  
"Then you must find a way to tell him, make him understand. Now, I must go.....I must return to the village."  
  
Between them, Wendy and Paolo picked up the bags and bundles and followed Scratching Bird out of the cave. As she passed the Medicine Woman, Wendy felt her hand on her arm, stopping her.   
  
"I can do wonder's with my herbs, mend broken bones, and heal flesh again, but the heart if the one thing I can do nothing about. You must heal his heart, only you can do this."  
  
Wendy smiled wanly, her eyes stinging. "I will, I promise."  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
It had been raining in Neverland for two days. After the red sky that night, the following morning had dawned grey and overcast, the heavens pelting the ground with a steady downpour, soaking anyone unfortunate to be out in it, in seconds. Wendy and Paolo were still at the Indian village. They had been given a tepee to use and kept house together quite amicably, as a brother and sister would. Tiger Lily also stayed there with them, her former frosty relationship with Wendy turning into a shared bond of friendship as they waited for Peter to return.   
  
In the jungles, Captain Moon pursued her quest to find Peter Pan, her men scouring the woods and rivers, using the opportunity to map the island at the same time. With the Indian's keeping within their village, and the pirates keeping to their temporary home in the caves, the crew of the Moonshadow wandered Neverland unmolested and unchecked.   
  
With the possibility of Captain Moon appearing at the village at any time, both Wendy and Paolo had adopted disguises, dressing as the Indian's did, and dyeing their hair dark. Paolo looked the part completely, his seafaring, sun-tanned skin only a shade or two lighter than the braves, the deerskin leggings and shirt looking very dashing on him. Tiger Lily certainly thought so, and took great delight in braiding feathers and beads into his hair after it was dyed. Wendy hated her black hair but bore it with resignation, Scratching Bird also giving her some nut juice to darken her face and arms as her fair skin was even more obvious with the glossy black hair she now wore. When she combined the hair and the skin with one of Tiger Lily's dresses, she was almost indistinguishable from the other Indian women, only her blue eyes giving her away. Their caution was justly warranted when a day after they finished, a party of Moonshadow sailors approached the village, looking to trade for supplies.  
  
Wendy and Paolo kept well out of the way while the sailors were in the village, Wendy keeping her eyes down as she helped the other women prepare a meal. Paolo kept to the back of the braves as they stood behind the chief, careful to keep from making eye contact with any of his former crewmates.  
  
As a test of their disguises, it was a complete success, the sailors leaving without an inkling that their quarry was right under their noses.  
  
Even TinkerBell was fooled, when she arrived to visit the children. Wendy was telling them a story, a baby sitting on her lap, the other children grouped around her as she wove her tale, all of them cramped together in the tepee. TinkerBell had wandered inside and was sitting on one of the children's shoulders, staring at the storyteller curiously. It took her several long minutes before she suddenly flew into the air, her voice tinkling loudly before she flew straight at Wendy and hovered in front of her face in a flurry of wings and fairy dust.  
  
"Hello TinkerBell.....how nice to see you." Wendy smiled, seeing the look of surprise on the fairy's face.  
  
Still getting over her shock, Tink flew around Wendy, taking in her hair and skin and all the trappings, before returning to perch, this time on Wendy's shoulder.  
  
Wendy gave the fairy a small smile before continuing with her story, her audience fidgeting impatiently for her to continue. At the end, the children politely rose and went about their business, some of the younger ones coming up to give Wendy a brief hug before running off to find their mothers.  
  
TinkerBell stayed, flying up to sit on the edge of a bucket while Wendy tidied up the tent, her long, black braids swinging as she swept the floor and rolled up the matting. Outside the distant rumble of thunder boomed across the island, Wendy looking up at the roof of the tent, sighing deeply.  
  
Sitting down, she trimmed the wick of a fish oil lamp and lit it from the small fire pot kept burning at the back of the tent. Hanging the lamp from a hook, she sat down on the pile of skins and sighed again.  
  
"Where is he, Tink? Do you know where he's gone?"  
  
The fairy floated down and landed on Wendy's arm where it lay across her upraised knees. With an eloquent shrug Tink shook her head dolefully, her expression almost comical. Wendy managed a small smile before laying her head on her arms, her eyes pricking with tears.  
  
A crack of thunder broke over the camp, making Wendy jump. Tink fluttered to the centre pole, perching on a hook that held was being used to hold. The flap of the tent was suddenly pulled open and Tiger Lily stumbled inside, followed closely by Paolo, the pair laughing as they rolled onto the sleeping mats by the wall of the tent.  
  
"If this keeps up we'll be flooded out soon......its raining even heavier than before!"  
  
Wendy sat huddled on the cushion of skins, her arms gripping her knees, her head buried in her arms, trembling as another boom of thunder split the heavens. Paolo exchanged a look with Tiger Lily who nodded her head before Paolo crawled on all fours over to where Wendy shivered. Sitting beside her, he drew her into his side, his arm around her as she stiffened then relaxed into his embrace. Tiger Lily sat on the other side of her and leant against her side, wrapping her arms around Wendy as well, giving her comfort as they listened to the storm rage outside, drafts sending the flame of the lamp skittering about. With her head buried against Paolo's chest, Wendy shuddered, her eyes squeezed tight against the threatening tears.   
  
"It's all my fault....everything.....I should go....home!"  
  
Staining to hear her muffled words, Paolo had his head bent down to hers, his lips against her hair, when the tent flap was violently thrown back and a figure stood poised in the doorway, lightning outlining the person as the thunder crashed again, rain splattering against the wall of the tepee with renewed ferocity.  
  
"Come in or shut the flap, don't just stand there!" Paolo shouted, the wind rising to almost drown his words. Tiger Lily pressed herself against Wendy's side, turning her face away from the driving rain as the stranger stepped forward, the flap dropping behind him. The lamp had been blown out with the first gust and Paolo disengaged himself from Wendy to relight the lamp. Wiping her eyes, Wendy stared blearily at the stranger still standing just inside the tent. As the flame ignited and light flooded the gloomy tepee Wendy gasped, along with Tiger Lily. Paolo heard the sound and turned, only to find himself sent flying to the dirt floor, a soaked and angry Peter Pan sitting on his chest with a knife pressed to Paolo's throat.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
(ahaaaaaa done it again......not much of a cliffy, just a teeny one.....but never mind...promise to update soon.) 


	9. Undiscovered Country

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Squeezynz  
  
Chapter: Nine - Undiscovered country  
  
Rated: PG13 - major fluff this chapter, some sex involved, but not at all graphic or descriptive in an offensive way (I hope - I'm trying to be good here - honest!!)  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Where is she?" Peter voice cut through the shocked silence like the crack of a whip, his teeth biting off each word, his knife pressing into Paolo's throat, the point drawing blood.  
  
Paolo lay stunned, staring up into the wild-eyed stranger, his hair plastered to his head, his eyes a fiery green.  
  
"Peter.....get off me....!" Paolo struggled to release his arms which were effectively pinned by Peter's knees, his eyes darting to the two girls sitting huddled to the side.  
  
Wendy was the first to recover, shaking Tiger Lily off and launching herself at Peter, knocking him to the side and off Paolo. Enraged, Peter lashed out, catching Wendy with his elbow against her cheek, her cry galvanising Paolo into action. While Peter scrambled to his feet, Paolo managed to get behind him and push his arms under Peter's armpits, lacing them behind Peter's neck, effectively immobilising him.  
  
"Drop the knife......NOW!" Paolo roared, as Peter struggled to kick him. Wendy stared up at Peter with hurt eyes, her hand clutched to her cheek, tears of pain brimming over.  
  
So intent of breaking Paolo's wrestling lock, Peter didn't see or hear the girl he'd just elbowed in the face.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled, the knife dropping when Paolo applied pressure on his arms, pulling them further back.  
  
Risking a head butt, Paolo put his mouth close to Peter's ear and whispered harshly. "In front of you!"  
  
Almost instantly Peter stilled, his head coming up as Paolo relaxed his grip, his eyes finally seeing the Indian girl crouched on the floor.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
Releasing him, Paolo stepped back, breathing hard. Tiger Lily grasped his arm, pulling him away from the others, dragging him out of the tent.  
  
"But what about...?" Paolo protested, hanging back as Tiger Lily tugged again.  
  
"They will be fine....come on, leave them to sort it out."  
  
With a last look, Paolo reluctantly let the flap of the tepee drop and followed the Indian Princess across the soggy ground to another tent.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Peter stared dumbfounded at his Wendy, her brown face streaked with tears, her honey-brown hair a glossy black. Neither had noticed the others leaving, too intent upon each other to care.  
  
Peter crouched on the ground in front of her, his head on the side, his arm lifting as he extended his hand to finger the long braids, beaded and hung with feathers. Wendy watched him warily, her cheek throbbing from the blow from his elbow.  
  
"You look.......different." Peter finally commented, sitting on his heels, a small smile lifting the corner of one side of his mouth.  
  
Wendy pushed herself upright, her eyes downcast as she drew in a shuddering breath, smoothing her fringed dress as she sought to compose herself.  
  
"You hit me Peter..." She pulled the braid from his fingers.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you......I thought...."  
  
"What did you think Peter?.....Why did you attack Paolo like that? Where had you been all this time?"  
  
Taken aback by her angry questions, Peter sat down suddenly, all the fight gone out of him.  
  
Above his head he heard the tinkle of tiny bells. Forgotten in the ensuing struggle, TinkerBell had hidden in a water jug hanging on the hook attached to the centre pole. Now she fluttered out, zooming down to dance in front of Peter's face, ecstatic at seeing him again. Peter smiled wanly at her antics, holding out his hand for her to stand on.  
  
"Hi Tink......nice to see you too...." He glanced at the silent girl watching the exchange. "Um....Tink....could you go outside....Wendy and I need to....talk."  
  
For a second Peter thought Tink was going to refuse but she suddenly lifted off and flew up towards the smoke hole in the apex of the tent, disappearing in a puff of fairy dust.  
  
With only the faint glow of the pot-fire and the flickering lamp, the tent was full of shadows and Peter couldn't see Wendy's face clearly as she had tilted her face away from him while he'd talked to his fairy.  
  
Unsure where to begin, Peter chewed his lip. Then, unbidden, his mind threw up the last image he'd had of Wendy, clasped in Paolo's arms outside the cave. Jealousy rose again and he felt his fist clench against his thigh.  
  
"You want to know what I'm thinking?" His sudden question made Wendy jump, her eyes flying to his. "I'll tell you what I think...I think your in love with that.......cabin boy!"  
  
"You're so wrong...." Wendy cried out, her voice rising, "Paolo has been a good friend.....like a brother, not....like that. How could you think that Peter...after all we've been through?"  
  
"I saw you outside the cave....you were hugging him....did you kiss him too?"  
  
"I did not!...I was just comforting him." She explained. Rising to her knees, her hands braced on her thighs.  
  
"Do you want to kiss him?"  
  
"Peter.....I only have one hidden kiss.......and you have that. I can't give it away again, even if I wanted to....which I don't."  
  
Mollified, Peter felt some of the tension leach out of his body. Then he remembered the scene in the tent, of Wendy again in Paolo's arms.  
  
"What about just now?.....you were in his arms when I came in!"  
  
Exasperated, Wendy pushed herself to her feet, her eyes flashing in the dimness, her lips pulled into a tight line of anger.  
  
"Oh you are impossible........it was the thunder storm, that's all....I was scared and worried, and he and Tiger Lily had only just arrived. He was just hugging me, they both were if you bothered to notice!" Incensed, she made to leave the tent, but Peter was too quick, jumping in front of her, his hands on her shoulders to stop her.  
  
"I'm sorry.....it's just....it looked like..."  
  
"Well not everything it as it seems, Peter...." Her voice suddenly softened, her shoulders relaxing under his hands. "I was so worried about you....I didn't know where you were, or whether you were hurt again.....and the weather....it wouldn't stop raining."  
  
Dropping his hands from her shoulders, Peter gazed down into her stormy blue eyes, his own once more the colour of the sea, turbulent and secretive. "I tried to fly away from Neverland, as far as I could go.....away from.....you and him."  
  
"Oh Peter...."  
  
"I only got as far as Land's End."  
  
"What did you do then?"  
  
"Nothing...I just sat and....thought about you."  
  
"Peter....there was never anything between Paolo and me....nothing."  
  
"Then you still love me?"  
  
Smiling at his egotistical logic, Wendy raised her hand and laid it against his cheek, stroking her thumb across his skin.  
  
"Yes Peter.....I still love you."  
  
Moving inexorably closer, Peter raised his own hand to gently smooth his fingers over the swelling on her cheekbone, his eyes moving over her face, as if relearning its features.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
"Yes Peter.."  
  
"Don't leave me again....."  
  
"But...." Wendy barely formed the word, her lips parted, when Peter dipped his head and kissed her, his lips warm against hers, her mouth opening like a flower to the sun. It was like slipping in and out of heaven, their bodies straining to get closer, Peter's arms around her back, hers around his neck as the kiss deepened and their tongues joined the fray, duelling and caressing, seeking and finding all their hidden secrets. It was if a fire that had been smouldering for too long, suddenly burst into life, the flames heating their bodies until they gasped into each others mouths with the sensations consuming them.  
  
Peter groaned, his body aflame, his hands moulding Wendy against him as he drank from her lips like a man drying of thirst.  
  
"I want.....I want....." He tried to articulate his need, smothering Wendy's face with impassioned kisses, while she clutched him to her, her eyes still closed, awash in sensation.  
  
"What do you want Peter ?"  
  
Opening her heavy lidded eyes, Wendy gazed up into the blaze that was his. She was amazed that they were still standing, her legs feeling like jelly as she pressed herself against his hardness.  
  
Licking his lips, Peter spoke, his voice a whispered growl. "I want more.....much more...."  
  
Wendy had a blinding flashback to when she'd tried to explain to Peter that there was so much more to life than just pretend, that they would find out what more was, when they grew up. If her body's reactions were anything to go by, she was about to cross over the threshold and find out just what that was.  
  
"Peter.....go and tie-up the door."  
  
For a second he stared blankly at her, then a wicked smile painted his lips and he slowly released her, backing away until he came up against the wall of the tent. Only then did he break eye contact with her, turning his back and crouching down to close the ties that secured the tent flap from anyone opening it from the outside.  
  
While Peter worked on the doorway, Wendy carried the bundle of furs that she'd used as a cushion across to the sleeping pallets, pushing them together before spreading the furs over the top. With trembling fingers she started to undo her long braids. She had barely started when Peter took the braid from her hand and started to work the hair loose himself, her startled gaze meeting his warm one, her lips curving into a smile that echoed his. While she knelt on the furs, Peter unwound the two braids, the hair laying across her shoulders in glossy waves as he finger combed it out. Peter's own hair had dried out somewhat, Wendy reaching up to ruffle the irrepressible curls starting to lift as it dried. As she leant forward to give herself greater access, Peter encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her towards him and overbalancing them both so they tumbled sideways onto the bed, laughing as they ended up nose-to-nose, Wendy's hair covering them both.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
"Yes Peter...."  
  
"I've never....I mean....we've never.....um....do you know what we're supposed to do?"  
  
A rush of tenderness washed over Wendy, making her eyes prick and her throat tighten as she gently stroked Peter's face, tracing the outline of his brows before softly tracing his lips.  
  
"I've never done this either, but I know...well, I've been told...oh dear, um....I mean...."  
  
Delighted at her flustered attempt to explain, Peter leant forward and kissed her, distracting her completely from what she'd been saying. When he pulled away at last, he grinned at her, his eyes dancing.  
  
"Well if you haven't and I haven't....then I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves....."  
  
So began their voyage of discovery. They explored each other with questing hands and loving mouths, unfettered by the trappings of rules or restrictions, each quiver and gasp noted and mapped as they shed their clothes and their inhibitions. Peter delighting in every new discovery, Wendy drowning in a pool of sensual awareness, her body an instrument that Peter played on with his lips and hands, her nerves stretched tight as she echoed all his move, her own hands roaming the unfamiliar territory of his body, revelling in the feel of his muscles jerking and trembling under her fingers, her mouth tracing lines of fire over his skin as he gasped his pleasure.  
  
At the end their coming together was a fiery culminations of their lovemaking, their bodies melding together as one, each giving and taking in equal measure, Wendy's limbs entwined around Peter as he moved over and in her, his straining body painted gold in the lamplight as he gave in to his bodies demands, their cries of completion muted as they shuddered and trembled in the aftermath of their shared passion.  
  
Wendy welcomed the weight and heat of Peter's body covering hers, her fingers stroking his hair and head as he panted into her shoulder. Sweat glistened on his back as she ran her hands in lazy circles over the muscles, her head turning to kiss his ear as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
Still lodged firmly inside her, Peter moved slightly to the side, not wanting to break their connection. Wendy rolled with him, her legs wrapped around his hips as his head hit the furs, his eyes still closed, a smile stretching his lips wide.  
  
Carefully Wendy pushed him fully onto his back, keeping him sheathed in her body, her legs now straddling him, her hands either side of his head as she stared lovingly down at him.  
  
Opening his eyes, Peter drank in the sight of his Wendy above him, her dark hair cloaking her shoulders and pert breasts, her eyes glowing as blue as the sky. Shifting slightly, he jerked his hips, pushing himself further into her, making her gasp and giggle.  
  
"Wasn't once enough for you?" She teased, grinding down on him and making him moan.  
  
"If I'd known it was going to be this......amazing....I'd have asked you to do it sooner."  
  
"We couldn't have Peter......I wasn't......I needed to grow, and so did you before we could do this...."  
  
Peter smiled smugly and jerked upwards again, totally enthralled with the newness of what they'd done.  
  
"Is this what you meant when you said there was so much more to growing up?"  
  
"I didn't know about this when I said that Peter...I was only a child....but I suppose this is what I meant, afterall."  
  
Bending down, Wendy pressed warm kisses over his chest and neck, working her way up to his mouth as he let his hands roam over her back and down her body.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
"Yes Peter...."  
  
"I want to do it again...."  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
In the tent across the way, Paolo kept glancing out of the open flap to the tent where Peter and Wendy were housed. Tiger Lily saw the direction of his gaze and smiled to herself. Getting to her feet, she pulled on Paolo's hand to draw him out of the tepee.  
  
"Do you think they're alright in there?" Paolo asked worriedly, as Tiger Lily walked him past the tent and along the path to the stream.  
  
"I think they will be fine....in fact, better than fine......"  
  
"How do you know?" Paolo asked, perplexed by her assured answer.  
  
"Look up, Paolo.....I promise you.....everything will be just perfect."  
  
Looking up, Paolo suddenly realised that the clouds that had been everpresent for the past two days were gone, the air fresh and warm, sunlight streaming down, making the ground steam in the heat. As he watched, a broad rainbow suddenly appeared, arching from one side of the sky to the other, the colours brighter than he'd ever seen before.  
  
Stumbling over something, he drew his gaze back to the girl holding his hand, her dark eyes dancing as she grinned up at the sky.  
  
"As I said," Tiger lily repeated, smiling into his eyes. "Everything will be just fine......"  
  
Letting go of his hand, Tiger Lily suddenly darted away, her slim legs carrying her into a grove of trees, her braids flying.  
  
Suddenly feeling more alive than ever before, Paolo let out a whoop and gave chase, running after Tiger Lily through the trees and beyond as the sun bathed Neverland in its warmth and golden light.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
(see....just what you ordered....major fluffiness to keep you happy....and myself highly entertained......you have no idea how hard it is to write non-explicit naughtiness...) Onwards, me brave buccaneers.....adventure awaits.!! 


	10. War of Attrition

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Squeezynz  
  
Chapter: Ten - War of Attrition  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Author's Note: thank you again for all your wonderful feedback. It is quite a challenge to come up with original adventure yarns considering all the fanfic already written, so it's extra special when it delivers the goods and give such pleasure to my faithful readers.   
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
The headache was getting worse. With her elbows resting on her desk, Lilliana massaged her temples with her long fingers. It had been several weeks since the disaster of their first attempt to capture Peter Pan using his Wendy as bait. To add insult to her already injured ego, her Paolo had appeared to have switched allegiance, joining the flying brat and his slut in their war against the Moonshadow and her Captain.   
  
His defection had been the cruellest blow, even more than finding out her brother had died a needless and bizarre death. She had raised the boy and kept him for herself, and for this he runs off and joins her enemy, Peter Pan? It beggared belief. Had she not looked after him? Nurtured him in her own way, taught him to read and write, something children of only well-to-do families expected as their right? Hadn't she sheltered him from the excesses of the crew, keeping him close so that they wouldn't have the chance to debauch and ruin the lad? That she herself had made use of his youth and vitality once he had grown was dismissed as the Captains prerogative, for all the time she'd spent on the boy, and he'd hardly complained when she'd introduced him to the pleasure of carnal lust. It was hurtful and inexplicable that her beautiful Paolo would choose to run about in the jungle with the savages, than be her cabin boy and so much more. Her head ached abominably, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as she tried to wish it away, images of Paolo chasing through her head as she grimaced with another spasm of agony. So long had she gone without the touch of a man, so long her body had been neglected, was it any surprise that once the boy had grown into a handsome youth, she had taken his innocence for her own needs, teaching him to pleasure her and make her feel like a woman again. For that was what he did for her, Paolo made her feel for those brief, precious moments that she wasn't the heartless terrifying Captain of the Moonshadow, but a woman with wit, and sensitivity and feelings, his artless eagerness filling her starved heart with something close to love. Lilliana needed him to remind her that youth and beauty were still alive and accessibly in the world she moved in, that she was not untouchable, but a living, breathing, desirable woman in his eyes, if in no others. That his affection was forced, that he didn't go willingly to her bed, or do what she asked out of anything but fear, never occurred to her. She was queen of her domain, her subjects were expected to fear her, but from Paolo she wanted only love and devotion. Now he had proved himself as corrupt and debased as the lowest member of her crew, his treachery worthy of the worst punishment. Moaning, Lilliana pressed harder against the sides of her head, her eyebrows knotting as she tried again to massage the pain away. Unbidden, a single bead of moisture overflowed her right eye and trickled its lonely way down her cheek. Angered anew at this evidence of Paolo's defection, Lilliana slammed her hands down on the top of the desk, the ink well and wine jug dancing as she glared at the journal open before her.  
  
"I'll be damned if I'll let some pretty whelp reduce Lilliana Moon to a snivelling, maudlin bitch. I'll make you pay, Paolo, most grievously!"  
  
Gritting her teeth, the pain in her head receding slightly, Lilliana once more took up her pen and started to write, the scritch of the quill filling the room, drowning out her thoughts and feelings, numbing the pain in her heart.  
  
A knock at her door raised her head. "Come in."  
  
Trent entered, his face impassive, but long acquaintance with him and his manner alerted Lilliana that Trent was nervous.  
  
"What is it.....I'm busy."  
  
"One of the search party's has returned.....with fewer men than left."  
  
Her pen didn't stop its squeak across the page as Trent delivered his report. Finishing the sentence, Lilliana propped the pen back in its holder and threaded her fingers together, her eyes pinning Trent were he stood, just inside the door.  
  
"What do you mean, fewer men......what happened to them?"  
  
"Er...they are not exactly sure, Cap'n. Twenty men left, but only fifteen have returned. They didn't see what happened to the other five, only that when they turned around, they were gone....one, after the other."  
  
"And nobody saw anything....no shouts, no scuffle....just disappeared?"  
  
Trent fidgeted, his eyes darting around the room as Lilliana's deceptively calm voice.  
  
"Nothing Cap'n......it's as if they disappeared.....or summit."  
  
Flattening her hands on the deck, Lilliana rose, fury making her tremble as she stepped around the deck and came to stand a foot in front of her lieutenant.  
  
"Nobody disappears without a trace.....bring me the leader of the search party....I want to hear his report with my own ears."  
  
Swallowing hard, Trent sketched a hasty salute before turning to leave. Lilliana remained where she was, a smile stretching her lips as she considered the punishment she'd mete out to the man about to enter her cabin.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
The war of attrition had begun. As the Moonshadow sailed around the island, mapping it's coastline and sending men into the interior to search its land, fewer and fewer crewmen returned to the ship. The survivors of these sortie couldn't report what was taking the men, or how or why, only that the men were being taken, their bodies never found, their voices never heard. Rumours of ghosts and spirits started to invade the chatter on board ship and Lilliana had more than one man flogged for daring to suggest such nonsense. As the days passed and the crew continued to dwindle, there were other mutterings as well. Trent and Surry remained loyal to their Captain, but the lower orders were not so faithful. More than once the Captain overheard mutterings about a woman on board, of bad luck and talk of a curse on the ship. In private she raged at them, cursing them herself for the black dogs that they were, her frustration reaching new levels so that even those loyal to her avoided her company outside of the absolute necessity of their daily reports.  
  
By the end of a month her crew had been decimated, only a third of the original company remained to sail the ship. When it came time for the usual morning selection of the party to go ashore she had an outright mutiny on her hands.  
  
A deputation was sent to the Captain with their demands, the rest waiting on the deck for their answer.  
  
Lilliana sat in her ornately carved chair, her hair brushed and coiled to a raven's-wing sheen, her clothes as fine as a kings with gold braid and lace ruffles to spare. Her fingers sparkled with rings of every hue which caught the light of the candles on her desk and dazzled the men standing in front of her. Leaning back and crossing her long legs, Lilliana steepled her fingers and smiled thinly at the deputation. Trent and Surry stood on either side of her chair, their faces expressionless but alert.  
  
"So gentlemen......you are unhappy with the state of affairs. What would you have me do about it?"  
  
Her voice dripped with honeyed sarcasm, her thinly arched brows rising above her glacial eyes as she surveyed the men before her.  
  
"Beggin' the Cap'n pardon....but there's not enuf' men to crew the ship.....let alone, send more out to get killed, or captured or wot ever happened to t'others."  
  
"I say again.....what would you have me do about it?"  
  
"Take the ship away from this accursed island.....cut our losses and get out...there's nowt we can do here....and we don't wanna end up like the rest!"  
  
"I see.....so we just," Lilliana made a running motion with her fingers in the air. "Run away like so many mice from a cat?"  
  
The men stared back at her grimly.  
  
"And what of your shipmates...the men you've served with all these years....do we just leave them here? Not bother to find out if they're alive or dead?"  
  
"Not our concern...beggin' ya pardon. We don't want to end up the same....its not natural, what's been happening.....there's no warning, no sound....it's like there's an invisible monster on this island....and we won't go ashore anymore to get taken like the others!"  
  
"So your plan is for us to sail away, without adequate supplies of food or water and just run, like dogs, with our tail between our legs?"  
  
"Not exactly....as you put it like that....we'll need to get the ship equipped before we leave."  
  
"Yes, we will....which will mean men going ashore to do that."  
  
"Then we want more men to go ashore...and with more weapons."  
  
"I agree, a more conspicuously armed party might fare better. But I have another proposal for you."  
  
Rising from her chair, Lilliana walked around her desk, leaning herself against the front and crossing her arms over her chest before speaking again.  
  
"I will restrain myself and not hang the lot of you treacherous curs from the nearest yardarm in return for one last foray into the depth of this island. I myself will lead the expedition, and we will be armed with everything we can carry. We have already mapped the coastline, and half of the island itself. With a guide from the Indian village we will make one last attempt to capture Peter Pan and his cohorts. If we are successful, I am sure we will find the whereabouts of our missing crew, if we are unsuccessful we will provision the ship and sail away from these shores never to return."  
  
"How are we going to get a guide?"  
  
"From the Indian village.....the chief has a daughter, Tiger Lily...we will take the girl with us, to ensure the Chief's cooperation. I'm sure she will prove a suitable guide to help in our quest to find Peter Pan. If not, then I will give the crew full license to pillage and rape to their hearts content, as an incentive to the savages to provide the information I seek."  
  
"What about the braves?"  
  
"We must plan a surprise attack and, surround the village and slaughter the men as they sleep. Only the women and the Chief will be left.....and I know you men have gone a long time without the comfort of a woman."  
  
She saw the men's eyes ignite at the prospect of violence and rapine, their hearts and minds transparent to her.  
  
She waited while the men muttered among themselves, their voices like the distant growling of wolves. Finally one man stepped forward.  
  
"We'll go along with the plan......and we want a full share of any booty we discover in the Indian village....we know these savages must have a treasure somewhere, the men have seen gold on some of the woman.....so we wants that as payment."  
  
"Whatever you can find......you can keep......I have no need of it."  
  
"And if we find neither the missing crew or this Peter Pan?"  
  
"Once your lust for murder and rape are satisfied....we sail away and never return."  
  
At that the men grinned, the leader spitting on his palm and holding his hand out for Lilliana to shake. Without batting an eyelash, she did just that before watching the men file out of the cabin and shut the door.  
  
Pushing away from the desk, she turned to look at her two stalwarts.  
  
"They'll turn on you as quick as a rat in a barrel." Trent muttered, his brows drawn together in a scowl.  
  
"The Indian's will put up a fight, however much you surprise them." Surry observed, fingering his beard.  
  
"You are quite right Trent, I am well aware of the crew's propensity for treachery, and yes Surry, there will be a fight. In fact, I hope the Indians cut all their stupid heads off."  
  
Both Trent and Surry stared round eyed at her as she sauntered around the desk, her hips swaying provocatively.  
  
"I have only one objective, and that is to find Peter Pan and kill him. After I have despatched him, then I have plans for the bastard that used to be my cabin boy....and finally, once her lovers are dead, I will rend that girl limb from limb. Then, and only then will I depart these shores."  
  
Standing behind her two astonished henchmen, Lilliana draped her arms across their shoulders, giving each man a kiss on the cheek as she stood between them.  
  
Trent, the younger of the two, turned slightly, a glint in his eye as Lilliana returned his regard with a smouldering one of her own, her rich, red lips pouting slightly.  
  
"Are you with me gentlemen?"  
  
Still not entirely sure of her mood, both men remained where they were, while Lilliana lowered her arms and slowly took off her velvet jacket, the white shirt beneath hugging her lush curves as the jacket fell off her arms to the floor. Lifting them again, she fluffed out her hair, the long black curls clinging to Trent's jerkin as she half turned to leave them.  
  
Trent moved first, his big hand closing around her arm, jerking her back towards him so that she ended up plastered against his chest, her mouth inches from his.  
  
"What game are you playing Lilliana.....we've been faithful to you.....is this to be our payment?"  
  
"Are you man enough to take it?"  
  
A little unnerved by this change in her attitude, Trent hesitated, his eyes narrowing as Lilliana laughed up at him. With a snarl he jerked her forward and sealed his mouth over hers, his kiss brutal, his grip on her arm sure to leave bruises. Surry stepped back, sure that his Captain had lost her senses, his hand drifting to his sword in readiness for what he was sure would be a swift and bloody retribution for Trents' outrageous liberties. To his everlasting surprise, Lilliana's free hand reached out and grabbed his belt, drawing him back towards her. She was still engrossed in Trent's assault on her mouth, one of his hands still gripping her upper arm while the other roamed freely over her body. Lilliana's hand, once Surry was within easy reach, slowly drifted down from his belt over the front of his trousers, her fingers caressing the bulge in his pants, making him groan and push into her palm with urgent need.  
  
Sure now that she had both men's undivided attention, Lilliana wrenched her mouth away from Trents', her eyes blazing as they both panted with arousal created solely by her busy hands and eager mouth.  
  
"I suggest, gentlemen, that we take this somewhere more...comfortable, where we can plan our strategy for the forthcoming battle." Purring, she preened beneath their glazed stares.  
  
With both men enslaved with lust for her, Lilliana drew them backwards to the large bed at the side of the cabin. Damning herself to all hell, she gave herself up to their hunger, her need to expunge all memory of her gentle, treacherous, beautiful lover overwhelming her crumbling self-respect and devastated heart.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Peter's guerilla tactics were winning the war. They had taken almost two thirds of the Moonshadows' crew with their sneak attacks, the men disappearing from under their mates noses without a single drop of blood being shed on either side. Paolo had suggested the tactic, finding favour with the Indian Chief who wanted no finger pointed to his tribe but who was more than willing to help rid the island of the threat of the Moonshadow. With cunning and a lot of help from the Chief, Peter and Paolo used a potent drug from a rare plant to create darts with which to thin the number of sailors each time they stepped ashore. The darts were silent and deadly accurate, the ambushes carefully planned and executed until it became almost too easy to pick off the men one by one. The captured sailors, paralysed temporarily by the darts, were transported to the other side of the island in small groups, all taken by a different route to confuse and confound them, and kept alive and well and in the care of the former pirates from the Jolly Roger. Smee had proved more than able to organise his rabble, building a sturdy fort in which to contain the crew of the Moonshadow.   
  
Now there was few left to support Captain Moon and a showdown was inevitable. The fairies were acting as Peter's eyes and ears, alerting him whenever a boatload of men left the ship, their will to fight bolstered when the Moonshadow's men carelessly set fire to a tree that housed a fairy family. The creatures escaped, unharmed if a bit singed, but the destructive fire galvanised the fairy population to approach Peter for help in ridding the island of the scourge of Captain Moon.  
  
Wendy and Tiger Lily were put in charge of supplies of the plant needed to create the paralysing drug, their days spent searching for the rare leaves, ever alert as they had to wander further and further from the Indian village to find it. Despite this, Wendy felt like she was floating on a cloud most days, her relationship with Peter having been taken to a whole different level since the night of the storm and the start of their physical relationship. The tepee she'd originally shared with Paolo was now hers and Peter's exclusively, Paolo having moved to Scratching Birds tent temporarily. Wendy smiled to herself, thinking about how different her life was now, her days spent searching and preparing the syrup for the darts, while fitting in all the other domestic chores of everyday life, then the nights spent in Peter's arms, the novelty of their new life not dulled by familiarity, but rather enriched as they explored their bodies and themselves. Peter had become insatiable, his love for life and her almost consuming her in its intensity, his curiosity and ingenuity bringing a blush to her face just to think about their nights together exploring and experimenting endlessly, and very exhaustingly. During the day, Wendy often found herself nodding off, completely at odds with Peter who always seemed more energised, as if their nights of lovemaking only served to fuel and feed his life force, while it left Wendy feeling well-loved but yawning the next day.  
  
Tiger Lily teased her endlessly about it, her dark eyes laughing as Wendy yawned again.  
  
"You should tell him to slow down, surely he's tired at the end of the day too?"  
  
"You would think so," Wendy sighed, "but it's like every night is our first, its truly wonderful...."  
  
"And truly exhausting.....you've not stopped yawning all day."  
  
"Oh.....sorry," Wendy looked sheepish, her cheeks glowing. "We were up late talking.....Peter was telling me his plan to capture Captain Moon." She frowned.  
  
"What is it Wendy?"  
  
"I just feel......maybe I'm just being silly.....but I feel that he's pushing too hard. I'm worried that they will both try and take her while she is still too strong....her men are ruthless, not like the pirates of the Jolly Roger. Captain Hook was the worst of them, but his men were never as brutal as the Moonshadow's. I'm just worried about them both...." she grinned at Tiger Lily, "and if I'm completely honest....I'm a little jealous that they get to do all the fighting and we get to do all the boring, safe things."  
  
"You're right, how did we get persuaded to take over the hunt for the Dragon plant?"  
  
Wendy laughed, "We were bamboozled by two cheeky boys with their kisses and fair words."  
  
"If you only got kisses and fair words, you were cheated!" Tiger Lily replied archly, her expression smug. Wendy gaped at her before giggling, the girls continuing their trek, threading their way through the trees.  
  
From his position behind a fallen tree trunk, Trent watched the two Indian girls pass by, their voices drifting across the clearing as they walked by, occasionally stopping and picking some plant as they went. He recognised one as the princess Tiger Lily, from his previous visits to the Indian camp to parley with the chief. Careful to keep his presence a secret, he backed away from the fallen tree and cautiously turned to leave. Lilliana and the remains of the Moonshadows' decimated crew were several minutes behind him, Trent sent to scout the way ahead as they circled the Indian village before setting up to ambush it later that night. Finding the princess out of her village was an added bonus, saving them time and giving them a lever to guarantee the co-operation of the Indian Chief.  
  
Silently he slipped away to report to his Captain.  
  
Wendy paused in her search, her head turning as she sought the source of the sound that had attracted her attention.  
  
"What is it?" Tiger Lily asked, catching Wendy's attentive expression and sweeping the woods with her own eyes and ears.  
  
"I thought.....I felt as if someone was watching us....over there," she pointed to where a huge tree lay on its side, covered in creepers and ferns. The two girls stood still for long moments but saw and heard nothing more. Wendy shivered.  
  
"I think we've gathered enough today Lily, lets get back."  
  
Warily they turned on their heels and started back along the faint track they'd been following , their eyes keeping a watch for any sign of movement. Twice they were made to almost jump out of their skins by a rabbit leaping out of the brush and running across the path, the second time a deer bounded away as they approached, crashing through the dead wood and leaving the girls laughing at their fears.  
  
As they trudged along, Wendy felt a prickling between her shoulders blades, her nerves wound as tight as a spring as she whispered for Tiger Lily to hurry. As they started to jog along the track a figure jumped out at them, making them scream in fright. The man was one of the Moonshadow's crew, his hands holding a brace of pistols which he held unwaveringly on the two girls.  
  
"Captain Moon would like a word with you.....princess!"  
  
Wendy saw a movement from the corner of her eye and turned, seeing another man approach from their flank. Seeing the trap closing, Wendy turned back to the man in front, noting that his attention was all on the beautiful Tiger Lily. In a desperate move, Wendy swung her bag, that contained that days haul of leaves, at the mans head, making him flinch and rear back, at the same time Tiger Lily swung her bag like a bolero and wound the straps around his pistols, the momentum dragging his hands down. Together the girls kicked and pushed him so that he fell, the girls leaping over him and away as a shout came from behind.  
  
"Get back to the village........I'll lead them away!" Tiger Lily hissed, pushing Wendy ahead before veering off to the side towards a dense thicket. Wendy only had time to glance behind her, seeing the second man give chase after Lily, before she lifted her skirts and ran as fast as she could, dodging and weaving among the trees, her braids flying. She heard more shouts as men appeared out of the trees, a loud bang from a pistol shot, its whine passing over her head as she dodged to the side and kept on running. She didn't dare look back, the sound of booted feet crashing through the undergrowth spurring her on as she scrambled over logs and fallen branches, the track long forgotten, fear giving her strength to run faster.  
  
The shouts started to dwindle behind her, the sound of crashing feet fading to nothing. Not slowing her pace, Wendy ignored the branches and brambles snagging her hair and face, her dress ripping as she pushed through a bush, her feet digging into the loose leaves as she plowed on, panting harshly. Suddenly the ground disappeared from under her and she only had time for a breathless scream before she hit the ground, rolling over and over down a leaf strewn slope, narrowly missing several tree trunks before coming to a rolling stop at the bottom. Sick and giddy, she stared up at the sky above her, her senses reeling, her chest heaving as she fought to breath.  
  
A sound galvanised her into action, drawing her legs up and sending her scooting behind a thick trunk. Trembling, she listened for the sound again, only to collapse weakly against the rough bark when a squirrel appeared and paused on its way across the leaves, twitching at her before scuttering away.  
  
Panting, Wendy peered around the tree and up and slope she'd so precipitously come down. She listened, but there was no sign that she had been followed or still being pursued. While she waited for her body to stop trembling and her lungs heaving, she tried to piece together what she'd seen. She was sure that Peter hadn't mentioned anything about a report from the fairies regarding Captain Moon leaving the ship, which meant that the Captain had moved fast indeed to reach this close to the Indian village from where they were the previous day. She had to warn the Indians and Peter.  
  
Using the tree, Wendy climbed shakily to her feet, brushing the leaves and dirt from her fringed dress before stepping away from the tree. To her horror, her leg collapsed under her, sending her sprawling, agony lancing through her as she landed heavily.  
  
Gasping, she lay for a moment, her blood pounding as she gingerly reached down to feel her knee. It was swollen and hot, Wendy wincing as she pressed the joint.  
  
Panting, she rolled over and sat up, almost crying out when her injured leg twisted. Pulling up her skirt, she saw a huge swelling where her knee was, the skin unbroken, but the joint useless to her.  
  
Looking back up the slope, she could see several rocks just poking out of the leafy ground and she grimaced at her ill fortune to have hit one of them. Gritting her teeth, she struggled to stand up, putting her weight on her good leg. Gingerly, she tried to put weight on the other and almost screamed at the pain, sobs tearing at her throat as she rode out the agony.  
  
Lowering herself once more to the ground, she scooted backwards and leant up against the tree, her legs straight out in front of her.  
  
"Now what are you going to do?" She asked herself, her voice sounding unnaturally loud under the trees. Now that the adrenaline was leaving her system, Wendy started to feel other bumps and bruises from her headlong flight, long scratches down her arms starting to sting, her face sporting a graze from her fall.  
  
Sitting against the rough bark, she tried not to think too much about the hopelessness of her situation, lost in the forest, injured and unable to walk with the night only an hour or so away.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"What do you mean they've not been seen all afternoon, when did they leave?"  
  
Peter had returned to the village, full of excitement with the news that the Moonshadow had been abandoned, all her crew gone ashore along with Captain Moon. He and Paolo had received the news while working on their latest batch of darts, as well as practising their aim. As the Moonshadow hadn't sent anyone ashore for a couple of days, they used the time to practise and hone their skills with sword, pistol and blowgun. Peter and Paolo found fencing together very rewarding. Being evenly matched in height and strength they made perfect sparring partners, Peter teaching Paolo to fight with a cutlass and dagger, Paolo teaching Peter some of the dirtier tricks used by pirates. Both were equally as inept with pistols so the captured weapons from the prisoners already captured, provided them with plenty of powder and shot to practise and become quickly proficient with both pistol and musket. Their training arena was a cleverly concealed valley with an overhang of rock that muffled the sound of the firing and clang of weapons. It was only a short distance from the village so that several braves joined the two boys as they sharpened their skills, the Indians passing on their knowledge with the bow and the hatchet, while Peter and Paolo taught the finer points of hand-to-hand combat. Often those bouts turned into wrestling contest which Paolo almost always won. At the end of that day they'd returned triumphant to the village, invigorated from the training and the latest news. TinkerBell had flown down to them and told them about the Moonshadow, although the fairies hadn't found out where the crew and Captain were at that precise moment. Peter was almost bouncing as he and Paolo entered the village only to be greeted with long faces and no Wendy or Tiger Lily.  
  
"They left just after lunch to gather the Dragon plant leaves," Scratching Bird explained, her face screwed up with worry. "That was hours ago, normally they are back well before sundown."  
  
Peter glanced up at the clouds, seeing the colours painting them, the sun long gone below the sheltering hill behind the village. Anxiety squeezed at his heart, his mind conjuring up images of Wendy recaptured by Captain Moon or lying injured somewhere, even dead.  
  
Shaking his head, he tried to think.  
  
"I have to speak to the Chief.......Paolo?"  
  
The two boys strode over to the largest tent, meeting the Chief as he ducked out of the flap, straightening up just as the boys reached him.  
  
"You know what's happened to Tiger Lily?" The Chief asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"No.....we're only just found out she's missing, along with Wendy. Chief the Moonshadow has been abandoned, which means Captain Moon and what are left of her men are on the island somewhere, I'm waiting for TinkerBell to return with news of their whereabouts. In the meantime I suggest you get your men armed and ready, there could be an attack tonight."  
  
"Why would they attack us?......we have traded with them,"  
  
"It's possible they've caught Wendy and Tiger Lily. Paolo and I are going to search for them now, but don't be fooled because they've traded peaceably before.....Captain Moon is up to something and I think you're tribe are her next target. From what we've leant from the prisoners, she is obsessed with finding me, and she could use Tiger Lily to force you to tell her what you know."  
  
"She is quite ruthless Chief," said Paolo, stepping forward. "She wouldn't hesitate to slaughter all of you to get at Peter, or me. And she'll use whatever means to find us......"  
  
"I will move the women and children to the caves.....if this Captain Moon has captured my Tiger Lily then it is likely she will appear tonight to bargain with me for her safe return. If there is to be a fight, I don't want the women and children put in danger."  
  
"Very wise Chief, make the camp look occupied, but hide your men, leave only a few in the camp to walk about and make it look busy."  
  
"We'll leave now, before it gets dark.....good luck Chief!"  
  
Peter turned away, Paolo behind him.  
  
"What about Tink....how will she find you?"  
  
"I told her to report to the Chief first.......then she'll find me the way she always does...."  
  
Returning to Scratching Bird's tent, the two young men reloaded their pistols and armed themselves before noting the direction Wendy and Tiger Lily had been last seen going in. With the sky above their heads blazing pink and orange, the two ran across the open ground and disappeared into the darkening border of trees in search of their missing loved ones.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
(I scent a showdown......Peter against Lilliana, Trent against Paolo.....and what of the fair Wendy and gallant Tiger Lily.....all will be revealed in the next enthralling episode....er...chapter...stay tuned) 


	11. Death Becomes Her

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Squeezynz  
  
Chapter: Eleven - Death Becomes Her  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Author's Note: Thank you's to all you wonderful people for reading and reviewing. Now on with the show........er....story.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Peter whistled softly down to Paolo, the youth's face a pale blur as he stared up at Peter.  
  
It had grown dark as they'd worked their way around the small camp in the middle of the woods. Paolo was behind a low hummock of boulders, his gaze fixed on the group of sailors crouched around the fire in the centre of the glade ahead of him. To one side sat Captain Moon, and beside her lay a bound and gagged Tiger Lily, both surrounded by a heavily armed bodyguard of crewmen. They hadn't been able to see Wendy anywhere and Peter had flown silently up into the dark canopy to get a better view, to try and spot where they were holding their other captive. Now he returned to where Paolo crouched, his expression worried.   
  
"Did you see her?"  
  
"She's not there.....they only have Tiger Lily."  
  
"Not there?....But where...."  
  
"I don't know Paolo....maybe...maybe she got away, ran back to the village. Maybe they took her somewhere else...." Peter's voice, barely above a whisper faded out altogether. Paolo glanced over his shoulder to see Peter's face, pale and stricken.  
  
"Peter.....you don't know that they even caught her.....they don't appear to have done more than truss Tiger Lily, surely they wouldn't.....I mean, if they didn't recognise her....." Paolo trailed off, realising that he wasn't making the situation any better. In all probability, if Wendy had been caught, and taken for just another Indian girl, she might well have been taken away some place else and given to the crew to use. Swallowing hard, Paolo felt a muscle jump in his jaw, rage and grief at Wendy's imagined fate causing bile to rise in his throat. He heard a noise behind him and glanced once more over his shoulder at Peter. Obviously the same thoughts had been running through his mind as well, Peter's eyes were narrowed and a black as obsidian as he stared over the rocks at the sailors around the fire, his body as tense as a bow string. A sound close to a growl was thrumming through Peter's clenched teeth.  
  
"I'll kill every last one of them if they've hurt a hair on her head!" Peter snarled, the rasp of a blade being drawn loud in the darkness. Paolo reached over and grasped his arm, stilling his hand while drawing Peter's attention back to him.  
  
"Peter....we'll find her, but we have to free Tiger Lily first, if anything has happened to Wendy, she will know. Peter are you listening to me?"  
  
Peter jerked suddenly, pulling his arm out of Paolo's grasp, his eyes pinning his friend in place. Just as suddenly the fire died in Peter's eyes and he ducked his head, a long sigh escaping his lips.  
  
"You're right....we have to free Tiger Lily......but we take as many of these...animals down as we can. I'll get on the other side of the glade....you open fire when you see my signal...here are my pistols. Make every shot count. When you've exhausted your shots get out of sight, circle round and join me on the other side of the fire. I'll have freed Lily by then."  
  
"Peter......" The two boys stared at each other before Peter tilted his lips in his trademark smirk, then leapt into the air and out of sight. "Good luck Peter.." Paolo muttered, laying the pistols on the top of the rock, checking the powder and shot, his gaze flicking between the men around the fire and the canopy of trees above.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Lilliana took the beaker held out to her by Trent, the man's eyes glinting in the firelight, his gaze proprietary. Ignoring him, she drank deeply, her eyes flicking around the campsite, staring at the dark trees, the faint twinkle of stars appearing through the gaps in the branches. Beside her Tiger Lily squirmed against her bonds, her eyes glaring at the woman seated above her, her voice muffled behind the gag as she swore at her captor.  
  
"Don't waste your breath my dear....there is no-one to hear you, and less to care. Shame we didn't capture your companion, she would have atleast provided some amusement for my men."  
  
"What's wrong with throwing this morsel to the men? She'll still be able to tell us where the flying brat is afterwards, she'll might even be a bit more co-operative after some fun with the crew."  
  
Lilliana glanced over at her henchmen, watching as he raised his hand to his mouth, sucking on the bite wound inflicted by the Indian Princess.   
  
"Still smarting, is it?" Lilliana laughed, some of the men joining her as Trent scowled, jumping to his feet and stalking off.  
  
One of the men threw a branch on the fire and sparks flew up into the sky in a blazing trail. As she drained the last of the wine a night bird screeched somewhere behind her, at the same moment a flash and a thunderous bang was heard. Instantly a man standing by the fire dropped to the ground with a cry, a stain blossoming across his chest. Panic ensued, her men rushing to snatch up their weapons, their figures running in front of the fire, garishly illuminated against the flames. Another shot rang out and another man dropped. Her men started firing wildly into the darkness, adding to the confusion as yet another shot dropped a man in his tracks.  
  
Rising to her feet, Lilliana shouted for the men to converge on a pile off rocks that seemed to be the source of the shots. Some heard her command and started towards the rock, only to have one of their number drop to the dirt, his head half gone. They paused, only to continue when their Captain urged them on. Several musket shots sent stone chips and dust flying up from the rocks as they ran screaming towards them, their weapons raised, only to find the rocks deserted, their quarry flown.  
  
As they milled around, another man suddenly clutched at his neck, a feathered arrow sticking out, having gone right through, blood soaking his shirt as he fell. Again and again the deadly arrows found their targets, whistling like silent death from the bushes. The men fired their guns again, aiming randomly, the noise deafening.  
  
Lilliana stood near her chair, Trent and Surry by her as the men searched the area around the rocks, shouts and screams greeting them as their invisible assailant rained death from the dark.  
  
"What do we do Cap'n?" Cried Surry, his wide eyes darting around the campsite, his hands holding a brace of pistols that he waved in the air, his breath coming harshly through gritted teeth.  
  
"We stand our ground Mister Surry....what they want is here....we just have to hold our position."  
  
Stepping back a pace, Lilliana glanced down at the ground where she expected to find the captive Indian Princess. She found only dust.  
  
"SHE'S GONE!" Lilliana's enraged scream tore through the camp, her men stopping their search for the invisible assassin, their attention all on their Captain. Trent and Surry, their swords drawn, were searching around where they'd left the Princess, the flickering light of the fire sending long shadows over the ground as they swung around, peering into the darkness between the trees, Trent slashing at the bushes as if they were the cause of his Captains rage.  
  
"Search the woods, you dogs....they can't have gone far!!!"  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Peter quickly cut Tiger Lily's hands and feet free, carrying her through the trees a little way before setting her down and removing the gag. A minute or two later Paolo joined them, appearing out of the shadows like a wraith. Tiger Lily gasped then threw herself on his chest, clutching his neck as he wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"We have to go now.....they'll be on us in minutes!"  
  
Holding out his hands, Peter grasped Tiger Lily on one side, Paolo on the other then lifted off, flying slowly through the darkness until they were out of sight of the fire and the mayhem they'd left behind.  
  
Setting down again, Peter had barely let go of Paolo's hand when he rounded on Tiger Lily, gripping her arms above the elbow and almost shaking her.  
  
"Where's Wendy....what did they do with her?"  
  
"We got separated, I drew them away while Wendy was to warn the village.....she didn't get back?"  
  
Peter dropped his hands from her arms, not noticing her rub them to restore the circulations after his punishing hold. Paolo brushed past Peter and put his arm around Tiger Lily.  
  
"Nobody has seen her....she didn't make it back to the village. Where were you caught?"  
  
"I can show you.....but I had veered off, there were two of them chasing after her the last time I looked...I saw her enter a thicket and then I was tackled. I don't think they caught her, nobody's mentioned her at all......except just now......"  
  
Peter rounded on her, making her draw back as his figure advanced on her. Paolo's grip around her shoulders gave her courage as Peter approached.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Peter....you don't want to know.....really you don't..."  
  
"Tell me what they said!"  
  
"They said....they were sorry they didn't capture my companion, she would have been a source of entertainment for the men."  
  
"Bastards!" Peter swung away, his anger and frustration washing over his friends. Paolo squeezed Tiger Lily's shoulder before walking over to where Peter stood, his back rigid.  
  
"Peter....they didn't catch her so she's out there somewhere....we just have to find her."  
  
He lay his hand on Peter's arm, only to find it trembling.  
  
Shaking off Paolo's fingers, Peter swung back to Tiger Lily.  
  
"Are you sure no-one boasted of killing the girl with you, or anything like that?"  
  
"Not within my hearing, and I'm sure if they had, they wouldn't have kept it a secret. Peter it's been hours since I last saw Wendy...she must have become confused, disorientated or......something, otherwise she would have returned before the sun set for sure."  
  
"Then she's lost out there.....lost or injured."  
  
"How are we going to find her, it's a black as pitch tonight, there's no moon until close to dawn."  
  
"I know.....but I have to try. I'll take you both back to the village and leave you with the Chief. I'm going to need help from the fairies if I'm to find her tonight. I can move more quickly on my own, so don't ask to come. I'll need you to help at the village, I still expect Captain Moon to attack tonight.....despite our diversion."  
  
Ignoring their protests, Peter held out his hands for them to take before lifting once more into the night air and rising high above the trees, Neverland laid out before them, gilded faintly with starlight. Once free of the trees Peter flew rapidly to the Indian village, leaving his friends there before taking off on his mission to enlist the aid of his fairy friends to find Wendy.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
She heard the faint popping of gunfire, followed by shouts and screams, her blood chilling as she strained to hear more. After long minutes the sounds stopped and she could only hear night noises. Giving up, she relaxed a little, her shoulders shifting as she tried to find a comfortable spot on the hard bark of the tree-trunk.  
  
It was so dark under the trees she had difficulty even seeing her hands in front of her face, let alone anyone or anything approaching. She consoled herself with the thought that she was just as invisible to anyone looking as they were to her. Her knee had stopped throbbing but a shiver that she found impossible to stop, shook her from head to toe and her knee spasm'd, making her gasp as she bent over, clutching at her leg above the swelling. When the pain passed, she panted as she straightened up, her head banging against the tree, making her wince. She'd never spent a night truly out of doors, the closest being when she'd slept in the little house the Lost Boys had created for her, and even that had walls and a roof. Her deer-skin dress was really not adequate to ward off the chill of the night, despite her best effort. Braced as she was on her hands, her fingers dug into the deep layer of leaves that covered the ground all around her, the result of many seasons of undisturbed leaf drop. Idly, she scooped up handfuls of the leaves and spread them over her legs. She remembered doing something similar on a trip to Brighton once as a child, of sitting on a sandy beach and scooping sand over her legs, delighting in the silky feel of the sand running over her bare skin. Absently she continued to scoop up the large dry leaves until her legs were completely covered. With her limbs covered in a blanket of leaves, she started to feel a little less chilled, but she'd used all the leaves within her reach. Leaning to the side, she tried to scoop up more but only managed to overbalance and end up on her side, her swollen knee twisting and sending white hot agony up her leg, leaving her feeling sick and shaky. Once the pain receded, she decided to stay where she was, on her side. Leaning up on her elbows she pulled as many leaves towards her as she could, forming a crunchy pillow which she leant back against with relief, the slight elevation helping to clear her head. Using her arms like sweeps, she gathered all the leaves she could reach and piled them ontop of herself before finally resting, her body still chilled but not shivering anymore. Wrapping her arms around her body, she closed her eyes, shutting out the view of gently waving branches and a diamond bright, star strewn heaven that seemed to mock her attempts to keep warm.  
  
"Please hurry Peter.....please hurry....."  
  
In the dark, all but covered in leaves, Wendy became one with the wood, invisible to all but the insects and tiny creatures of the forest.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Peter streaked across the island, diving down towards the fairy tree before stopping to hover several feet above the ground. Pulling his pan pipes from his belt he wet his lips before starting to play. The notes started off slowly and quietly before gaining in strength and speed. As he played lights started to appear out of the tree, drawn to the music, the few becoming many until he found himself within a swarm of bright wings and tinkling voices, the fairies brushing him with their hands and wings like the touch of a breeze.   
  
Lowering his pipes, Peter turned slowly in a circle, the fairies swirling around him like a golden haze.  
  
"I need help......I need to find someone lost in the woods."  
  
One fairy, larger and more lavishly clothed than the others approached Peter and floated up to his eye level.  
  
"Who do you seek, Peter of Neverland ?"  
  
"Majesty, I seek my Wendy.....she was with Tiger Lily, in the forest beyond the Indian village when they were chased by Captain Moon's men, now she's lost and its dark and I need your people's sharp eyes and keen senses to find her."  
  
"The forest if large, but we will help you......take us where you know she was last, we will seek from there."  
  
"Thank you Majesty."  
  
Peter slowly rose into the air, careful of the fairy folk around him. Once clear he shot off into the sky, the fairies streaming behind him as they followed.  
  
When they reached the forest where Tiger Lily had described her last sight of Wendy, the fairy host scattered like so many fireflies, their tiny lights disappearing into the trees, while Peter hovered in the canopy, watching the lights dart amongst the dark branches. He wanted to follow them, call out her name, search every shadow but he had to let the fairies do it for him, the woods too dark for him to see anything, the shadows too many to search alone.  
  
After long, worry filled minutes, a crowd of fairies streamed towards him, all chittering furiously, their wings fluttering around him as they relayed their news. They turned to lead the way and Peter followed, his body weaving through the trees and skimming over bushes until they reached a gully that sloped steeply away from the plateau. Here the fairies lead him down to the bottom and to the base of a tree. At first he couldn't see anything but the fairies clustered around a part of the forest floor and he saw, with the aid of their lights, a hand lying pale and still among the leaves. His heart stopped for a second before he landed and crouched down, scrabbling at the leaves to uncover the girl beneath them.  
  
"Wendy....Wendy...please, don't be dead....Wendy!"  
  
With the fairies hovering above and illuminating the ground, Peter saw Wendy's eyes open and blink sleepily up at him.  
  
"You found me.......I knew you wouldn't be long...."  
  
"Wendy what happened, why are you still here?"  
  
"I fell....down that slope, and hurt my leg.....I couldn't walk."  
  
As Wendy raised herself on her elbows, Peter carefully brushed the leaves away from her leg, the fairies clustering close so that he could see the injury. It looked swollen and sore.  
  
"Can you move it at all?"  
  
"No....I tried, it just hurts too much."  
  
"I have to get you to Scratching Bird, she'll know what to do....she's with the women and children at the caves, I'll take you there now."  
  
Despite his most careful attempts not to jog the leg, Wendy lay unconscious in his arms when he finally lifted off from the forest floor. She had dug her fingers into his shoulder when he'd raised her up to take her into his arms, but when he slid his arm under her legs she let out a scream then fainted. As quickly as possible he flew her towards the caves, having taken his leave and given his thanks to the fairies for their help in finding her. At the caves, Scratching Bird took Wendy from him and together with the other women settled the girl on a pallet before attending to her leg with gentle hands and cold compresses.  
  
"There is nothing you can do for her right now Pan.....she is in good hands." The Chief's wife hustled Peter away as the other women carefully stripped Wendy's dirt dress from her and washed her.  
  
"I have to get back to the village.....I know that Captain Moon will attack tonight.....and I want to be there. She and I have a score to settle."  
  
"Go then......your Wendy will be safe with us."  
  
With a last look at the huddle of women tending his brave girl, Peter took off at speed, streaking back to the village and the battle to come.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"It looks quiet enough, only a few sentries patrolling the perimeter."  
  
"Thank you Mister Surry......Trent.....are your men in position?"  
  
"All set....they just await your order to attack."  
  
"Good...pass me that glass again."  
  
For several minutes Lilliana surveyed the Indian village through the spyglass, noting the figures that sat besides fires or walked among the tepees. Satisfied, she snapped the telescope shut and rose to her feet.  
  
"Let's get this massacre over with gentlemen. Give the signal."  
  
Surry immediately put his fingers in his mouth and uttered a piercing whistle. At once figures leapt out of the surrounding vegetation and ran at the few braves that patrolled the outskirts of the village. As the men and braves struggled, the rest of the Moonshadow's crew plunged into and among the tepee's, hacking at the tent ropes and barrelling through anything in their way, screaming at the top of their lungs, their weapons glinting in the firelight. As they neared the centre of the camp it became evident that the villagers were either dead or profoundly deaf, no screams or shouts greeting the sailors as they milled around the central fire in confusion. Then out of the darkness a hail of arrows arced over their heads from all sides, raining death for many of the men, the survivors running to take shelter between the tents. A second volley showered down, picking off more of the men and provoking a volley of answering musket fire from the sailors firing randomly into the darkness. Then the trap was sprung. While the sailors of the Moonshadow struggled to reload their guns, the Indians swept down on them with bloodcurdling screams and shouts, their tomahawks and knives flashing as they engaged the embattled men in hand to hand combat.  
  
Lilliana watched the battle with her two remaining men, her lip curling in a sneer as she saw her men cut down by the savages.   
  
"Time we left, I believe gentlemen."  
  
"You expected this to happen, didn't you?" Trent stood in front of her, his face contorted in anger and disbelief at her complicity in the slaughter of the crew.  
  
"I suffer no one to tell me how to run my ship....and the mutinous dogs deserved no better....now stand aside."  
  
"You bloodthirsty bitch....this was all a set up to pay them back?"  
  
"Take a lesson from this Mister Trench......I take orders from no man."  
  
Sweeping past her dumbfounded henchmen, Lilliana made to leave the small rise, the battle already over behind her.  
  
"Going somewhere Captain?" A voice made her pause, a figure stepping out from the shadow of a tree, the blade in his hand catching the light of the flames from a burning tepee.  
  
Lilliana grinned savagely, the person she'd engineered this whole debacle to bring to her had finally made his appearance.  
  
"You're a remarkably tardy young man.....I expected you to arrive hours ago."  
  
Peter echoed the grin on her face with one of his own, his blade relaxed in his hand as he circled the tall woman with the glacial eyes. "Oh I had things to do.....Princess's to rescue....ambushes to plan...you know how it is."  
  
Lilliana roared with laughter at his brash reply, her blade sliding out of its sheath with a shivering scrape as she took another step. "Impudent boy....you served your purpose in ridding me of a mutinous pack of dogs...but now I must return to my ship and plan my return to civilisation.....after I dispatch you from this world, of course."  
  
"I can't let you do that.....dispatch me that is. You have tried to wreak havoc on my world and I won't allow it any longer."  
  
"You won't allow it......what rot...you are just a boy, and a reckless one at that. Trent! Surry!"  
  
"Don't waste you breath Captain....they are quite occupied already. They won't be coming to your relief......it's just you and me."  
  
"You'll find I'm not so easy to get rid off as my brother..there's no convenient crocodile to do your dirty work for you this time Pan!"  
  
With a quick flick, Lilliana brought her sword up and slashing down, only to find the blade cleaving air, Peter already moved around to her flank. Using her momentum she swung around on her heel, slashing backwards, Peter ducking to avoid the blade, his own lunging forward to catch Lilliana under her chin, the tip digging into her throat.  
  
"Tsk...tsk, Captain.....too rash, too slow.......shall we try again?"  
  
Infuriated, Lilliana stepped back, Peter's blade dropping from her neck, leaving a bead of blood in its wake. Bringing their swords up, they touched blades, drawing back to circle around again.  
  
"I'll spit you on this steel and feed your eyes to the seagulls."  
  
Peter raised his eyebrows and shrugged at this sally, his teeth gleaming in the starlight as he grinned back at her cheekily.  
  
"Is that the best you can do......did you know that I called your brother a codfish.....it rather suited him at the end.....a codfish swallowed by a crocodile....." Peter laughed as Lilliana lunged, his blade blocking hers as she brought them together, her bunched fist lashing out to catch Peter in the gut, making him stagger backwards, fending off her furious blows as he gasped. Needing time to recover he twisted into the air, somersaulting over Lilliana's head to land lightly behind her. The Captain whirled to face him, her face contorted into a snarl. Peter regained his breath and grinned again. Adopting Hook's voice, he goaded his enemy.  
  
"Not playing by the Queensbury rules, m'dear?...not very sporting!"  
  
Astonished to hear her brother speaking, Lilliana halted in her advance and gaped at Peter. With a wink, Peter stepped forward and attacked, his blade flashing as Lilliana defended, finding herself driven back by the fury of his advance.  
  
Panting, she lunged, Peter bringing his blade down hard, knocking her sword out of her hand. Jerking backwards in surprise, Lilliana nursed her stinging wrist for a second before standing rigidly still, her eyes burning, watching Peter as he bent down, his eyes never leaving hers, to flick her blade up and catch it in his other hand.   
  
As they stood there, the woods around them started to lighten with the glow from dozens of fairies appearing from above, their light casting an unearthly glow over the combatants, fairy dust shimmering in the air as the host of glittering creatures formed a glowing halo around the arena. Peter appeared bathed in gold, his muscles rippling in his arms as he twirled first his then Lilliana's blade around his wrists while pacing around the edge of the clearing. Lilliana paced equally away from him, her eyes mere slits as she grimaced at the tiny creatures illuminating the scene.  
  
With a flip, Peter tossed the Captain's blade into the air to fall between them, point first into the dirt where it shimmered before being snatched up by it's owner.  
  
"Your sense of fair play will be the death of you boy!"  
  
"And your cold heart will be the death of you Captain Moon......."  
  
Once more Lilliana lunged, the blades clashing as they fought a pitched battle, neither giving quarter, both aiming to kill in this final conflict. As they parried and thrust, blocked and lunged, an audience started to gather in the outskirts of the circle of fairy light. Paolo and Tiger Lily, a bound and gagged Trent and Surry, together with the remnants of the crew all stood among the tree trunks, watching silently as their Captain and Peter Pan clashed and withdrew, only to come together again in a flurry of flashing blades. Behind the sailors stood the silent throng of Indians, all watching the dance of death between the protagonists.  
  
Retreating, panting heavily, Lilliana noticed the silent witnesses, their faces in shadow beneath the trees. As she swept around she saw Paolo standing beside the Indian Princess, his face sternly impassive. Her heart gave a jolt as she stared into his achingly beautiful face, her sword dropping until the point dug into the ground. For a second regret swamped her, then her blade came up and she darted towards him, her face contorted into a snarl of rage. Her blade was lifted to strike but Peter blocked it, his hands wrapped around her wrist, holding her arm above her head, his face inches from hers.  
  
"Get out of my way brat......I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Bringing her head forward she managed to head butt Peter, sending him staggering back, but only for a second. As she brought her blade down to cleave him in two he blocked the blow with two hands on his hilt, the force sending a shock wave up her arm, numbing it. As if in slow motion Peter pushed upwards, forcing her backwards, her feet tangling until she was falling, her head striking the ground with force, her sword dropping from her hands to clatter onto the dirt beside her.  
  
Peter stood panting in the silence that followed, his sword hanging loosely at his side as he stared down at Lilliana Moon, expecting her to roll over and leap to her feet. Instead he saw that her eyes were open and fixed, her head lolled to the side unmoving. Kicking her blade away, he crouched down beside her and carefully moved her head. It flopped bonelessly on her neck, his hand coming away coated with blood when he tried to lift it.  
  
Lilliana Moon was dead.  
  
Standing up, he gazed down at Hook's sister, so alike him in looks but with a heart colder than the harshest winter. Without turning to face the remains of her men, Peter spoke.  
  
"She's dead......you a free, along with the other members of your crew, to leave Neverland and never return. Leave your weapons behind and take yourselves away.....don't come back."  
  
He heard the sound of ropes being cut, then the shuffle of the Indian's feet as they parted to allow the men of the Moonshadow to leave the scene of their Captains death.  
  
Only Trent remained behind, stepping forward, his face working as he stared down at the woman he'd served for so long.  
  
"Let me take her back to the ship......I'll bury her at sea. She can't harm you or yours now...."  
  
Raising his head, Peter stared at the man for a second before nodding. Trent knelt down and gathered Lilliana's limp body into his arms, cradling her against his broad chest, her long dark hair flowing over his shoulder, before staggering to his feet and carrying her out of the clearing and into the darkness.  
  
Peter drew in a deep breath, rolling his shoulders as he released some of the tension in his muscles. The fairies still hovered over the clearing, casting their golden light as a precursor to the dawn not far away. Peter reached up and signalling one to come to him. He quickly gave the creature a message to give to Smee before sending it on its way. Paolo stepped forward and stood a few feet away.  
  
"I want to stay here Peter....here in Neverland. There's nothing for me out there....beyond the horizon."  
  
"I was hoping you would stay.......but you have the choice, you can leave with the Moonshadow, or make a life here....I'm sure you'd be more than welcome, not just by me....." Peter smirked as he saw Tiger Lily glide over towards Paolo and thread her arm through his, leaning against him.  
  
"Then I choose to stay here....."  
  
Stepping forward, Paolo extended his arm, his hand out. Peter clasped it warmly and drew Paolo into a hug, just as quickly releasing him, the two boys, so alike as to be brothers, grinning at each other in mutual relief that Paolo was indeed staying for good.  
  
"I have to go and see how Wendy is......ask the Chief to send one of his braves to shadow the crew of the Moonshadow.....just to make sure they do as I've ordered."  
  
"Of course.....I'll see you back at the village later."  
  
Sheathing his sword, Peter rose into the air, through the ring of remaining fairies until he disappeared against the starlit sky.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
(phew.....so endeth this chapter......tally ho!) 


	12. Farewells and Fair Words

Title: The Forever Dance  
  
Author: Squeezynz  
  
Chapter: Twelve - (finale) - Farewell's and Fair Words  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Wendy snuggled back into Peter's arms, her back against his chest, their faces turned to stare out of the moonlit bay, the waves sparkling with phosphorescence as they lapped the beach.  
  
"Warm enough?"  
  
Wendy nodded her head, too happy to speak. It was two weeks since the death of Captain Lilliana Moon and a week since the departure of the Moonshadow from Neverlands' shores. Life had returned mostly to normal, whatever that equated to, in Neverland. Wendy's knee had healed, she was now able to walk without the help of the crutch Smee had carved for her, although she missed Peter carrying her around as he had been want to do whenever the opportunity arose. Paolo was currently still living at the Indian village, but had plans to build himself a cabin somewhere nearby, still close to the sea. After years spent aboard a ship, he wanted somewhere to call his own, a home. As welcoming as the Indian's had been, and as rough and ready a welcome as the former pirates of the Jolly Roger had given, Paolo felt the need to be separate, but not entirely alone. Peter understood and helped with the location of the building site, a sheltered valley that sloped gently to the shore, a stream handily situated and a lagoon abundantly supplied with fish. It was also just around the headland from the Pirates cove and only a shortish walk to the Indian camp. To Paolo it was perfect. Tiger Lily had her own views but wisely kept them to herself, seeing for herself the advantages of having her lover elsewhere than in the middle of a busy and unfailingly nosy Indian village.  
  
When the Moonshadow had finally sailed, everyone had stood on the cliffs to watch it disappear over the horizon and into the mists of oblivion. The people watching the ship sail away were beset with a mixture of emotions ranging from elation, in the case of the Jolly Rogers' former pirates, to a sense of grief tied up with the loss of part of his life, from Paolo. He couldn't entirely quantify his feelings at seeing such a huge part of his life sail away, but he knew that it was over and that a new life beckoned. He had a lot to thank Lilliana Moon for, and he had a lot of regrets, but even though he might have lost some things, he had gained a whole world, a brother in Peter, a sister in Wendy and a new love in Tiger Lily. What more could a cabin boy ask for.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm?"  
  
"Now that Neverland is safe again.......I think......I think I need to go home." She felt the arms around her tense, Peter drawing in a sharp breath. Before he could speak she twisted around and faced him, her fingers covering his lips. "We left without leaving a note or letter or anything....my parents will be worried, I've been gone so long." Peter's eyes pinned her in place as she removed her hand, her fingers tracing his features as he watched her. "I want to stay here...with you....forever.....but I can't ignore that I have a family who will be wondering and worrying. I have to go home and say goodbye...."  
  
Relaxed once more, Peter gave her a lopsided grin before leaning forward and kissing her, his arms like steel bands across her back as he drew her against his chest, the kiss deepening as her body relaxed in his arms.  
  
"When do you want to go?" He finally asked, Wendy raising her head to kiss his cheek before laying her head back on his chest.  
  
"Would tonight be too soon?"  
  
"No......come on, the sooner we go, the sooner we get back."  
  
Scrambling to his feet, he pulled her up beside him, pulling her into his arms and kissing her again, their bodies rising into the sky still entwined. When she felt a cloud brush its cool tendrils against her legs Wendy pulled back with a gasp, laughing at Peter's cheeky grin as he adjusted his grip on her, circling her waist so they flew side by side, rising higher into the moonlit sky before streaking off towards the stars.  
  
The house was in darkness when they arrived back above London, the rooftops just as sooty, the sky overcast. Slowly they approached the nursery window, Wendy feeling unaccountably nervous the closer they drew to the tall, terraced house. At the tree she paused, Peter silent at her side. They knew from the clock steeple that it was late in the evening, so it was not a surprise to see only night-lights illuminating the boys beds. Drifting closer, Wendy rested her hands against the cold panes of glass, peering into the room, a smile curving her lips as she counted the heads, noting the dropped teddy on the floor beside Michaels bed. Pushing away, she caught Peter's eye, his head nodding to the side to indicate they try her bedroom window next. Taking his hand they floated slowly across the back of the building and around the corner, finding the window to her room wide open, the curtains not pulled, light streaming warmly out of opening.  
  
As they approached, Wendy peeped inside, gasping when she saw her Mother curled up in Wendy's old bed, the lamp still lit, casting a golden glow over the frilled bed linen and pretty furnishings.  
  
Wendy and Peter stepped over the window sill and down to the carpet, Peter staying by the opening while Wendy crept across the floor, excited and nervous, wanting, but not wanting to awaken her sleeping parent.  
  
Kneeling beside the bed, she reached up and touched her Mother's cheek, stroking the velvet softness.  
  
"Mother.....I'm home....it's Wendy....I'm back."  
  
Stirring, Mary Darling slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the light, her hand coming up to shield her face as she raised herself up on the pillows.  
  
"Mother....?"  
  
Hearing the voice, her eyes suddenly focusing on the girl kneeling in front of her, Mary Darling launched herself off the bed and onto her daughters neck, wrapping her in her arms, both of them bursting into tears, both talking at once.  
  
"Where did you go? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I'm sorry.....I had to go......I couldn't stay,"  
  
Pulling away, Mary cupped her daughters face in her hands, searching her face before pulling her back into her arms and rocking her.  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter, you're back, you're safe....Oh Wendy, I was so worried....."  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you.....oh Mother....."  
  
Laughing and crying, Mary pulled back again and kissed her on the forehead, stroking her hair from her face. Seeing a movement, she raised her head, gasping when she finally noticed the figure by the window. Peter returned her stony regard with a slight twinge of alarm, his own face unsmiling, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for her to speak.  
  
Climbing to her feet, pulling Wendy up with her, Mary Darling stood, her arm around Wendy's shoulders, staring at the boy who had stolen her child away for a second time.  
  
"You promised Peter.....you promised you wouldn't take her away!"  
  
Before Peter could answer, Wendy pulled away from her Mother and backed away towards Peter, her hand reaching back for his.  
  
"I asked Peter to take me away....I begged him...."  
  
Her hands outstretched, bewildered, Mary Darling watched as her daughter glanced over her shoulder at the boy, their eyes meeting, a look of intense emotion in that one glance, Peter's face softening as he half-smiled reassuringly at Wendy before she turned back to face her Mother. In that instant Mary Darling understood.  
  
"You're leaving with him again.....for good this time..."  
  
"Yes.....I am...I wanted to come back and say goodbye...Peter brought me here to do that.....please understand......I love him."  
  
"Yes.....yes dear....I can see that...." Letting her hands drop to her sides, Mary Darling sat down heavily on the side of the bed, her face sad and defeated. She had always felt that Wendy had returned from her first trip to Neverland quite altered, somehow older than her years. Now it was obvious that her child had fallen in love with the boy, had given her heart despite her tender years, had also given her hidden kiss to a boy she had thought never to see again those first few months after she'd returned. Mary had seen the desolation in Wendy's eyes when he didn't, the hope burning brightly against all reason when he finally appeared again. Raising her head, Mary looked at Peter, really looked, for the first time she tried to see him as Wendy did. She had to admit, he was quite the most handsomest of young men, his figure very fine despite the odd clothing, hair and sun-kissed skin ripe with health and vitality, his sheer life-force filling the room with sunshine and the promise of adventure. That same vitality was easy to see in her daughter as well, Wendy positively glowing as she glanced back once more at Peter, her face flushing pink as he returned her smile, both of them almost oblivious for that moment of the woman sitting on the bed.  
  
Sighing, Mary Darling stood up, drawing the attention of the two young people. Walking forward, Mary approached them both, her eyes fixed on Peter's, searching their sea-blue depths for something to reassure her. For a long minute they stood silent, Peter returning her regard steadily and unflinchingly. Then Mary Darling smiled, her beautiful face coming forward to kiss Peter on the cheek, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. The young man stiffened for an instant, startled, his eyes darting to Wendy's, who was smiling broadly.  
  
"You will look after my darling Wendy, keep her safe for me Peter?"  
  
"With my life....." Peter answered without hesitation.  
  
"Will you bring her back to visit sometimes?"  
  
"If you wish it..."  
  
"Then I will go and get my husband....he will want to see Wendy too....and the boys.....to say goodbye."  
  
With a small smile, Mary walked to the door of the room and opened it, glancing back only once before walking through.  
  
Wendy instantly threw her arms around Peter and hugged him, the bemused youth returning her embrace, still staring after Wendy's mother.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
The leave-taking was boisterous and poignant, Wendy crying against her fathers shoulder, while he hugged her fiercely against him. The boys were excited to see Peter again, plying him for news of Neverland and its inhabitants. Peter kept the stories free of anything related to the Moonshadow and the harrowing times of Wendy's capture and later injuries, keeping his narrative to the things they already knew. George Darling, having been briefed by his wife as to the situation, made no demur, simply shaking Peter's hand before pulling the boy into a quick hug and extolling him to take great care of Wendy and himself, and to visit as often as they liked.  
  
Wendy, together with her Mother, sorted through her drawers of clothes and belongings and put together a bag of essentials, along with a small photograph of the family taken shortly after the Lost Boys were adopted into the Darling household. Wendy wept briefly over the picture, tucking it well down in the bag, before falling on her Mother and weeping again.  
  
Finally the time came to leave, the Darling's all gathering in the stone flagged courtyard outside the glassed conservatory, Peter clasping the bag in one hand, as he waited for Wendy to finish her goodbyes.   
  
"Don't forget us Wendy?" Michael piped, staring up at his suddenly very grown up sister, his eyes darting from her to Peter and back again.  
  
"Of course I won't forget you, dearest one..." Wendy bent down and dropped a kiss on his ginger curls.  
  
With a last hug for each of the boys and a kiss for her parents, Wendy walked to Peter and took his hand, looking up into his eyes with such a look of love, which in turn was mirrored in Peter's, that her Mother felt overwhelmed with the conviction that her daughter had indeed found her one, true happiness, and a worthy recipient of her tresured, hidden kiss.  
  
"Goodbye......I love you...." Wendy blew a kiss to them all as Peter drew her up into the air, her family waving madly, calling goodbyes to her as they rose higher, finally disappearing from sight in a streak of glittering starlight.  
  
Peter drew her into his side as they flew through the barrier between her world and his, the explosion of stars as they broke through and flew towards the awakening island unnoticed by the silent girl beside him.  
  
Setting them down on a grassy knoll, Peter turned Wendy to face him, the bag dropping from his hand to land heavily on the grass.  
  
"Wendy......don't cry....don't be sad....we're home...."  
  
Lifting her head, Wendy smiled weakly, her eyes still bright as she looked up at Peter, her lips curving into a broader smile at his worried expression.   
  
"Don't worry Peter.....I'm not sad.....I'm happy.....really.....I just....I just didn't think it would be so hard to say goodbye."  
  
"You can go back and visit anytime you want."  
  
"I know.....and we will......but for now.....I'm just happy to be here, in Neverland....with you."  
  
With a whoop, Peter wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet, twirling around and around, Wendy squealing and clinging to his neck, Peter shouting out loud that they were home, the crazy gyrations stopping only when they both fell to the lush grass, panting and laughing, still holding tight to each other.  
  
Rolling her onto her back, Peter loomed over her, his face blotting out the sky, his eyes brighter than the stars.  
  
"I love you Wendy Darling......."  
  
"I love you Peter Pan...."  
  
Lowering his head, Peter sealed their declaration with a kiss, their embrace quickly turning to passion, their clothes shed in a frenzy of need as the sun rose, bathing the small hollow in warmth and light.  
  
The two young lovers were oblivious to anything but their own senses, lips and hands making sweet music on their bodies, taking them both to the heights of heaven to dance forever in each others arms.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
The Forever Dance.....the end.  
  
(and there you have it.....once more the curtain falls. Thank you for joining me on this adventure, I hope it gave you a serious case of the warm fuzzies.....it certainly did for me. Take care, and have a great day.) 


End file.
